


Taron Egerton 'One Shots'

by HitmeonmyTspot



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 48,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitmeonmyTspot/pseuds/HitmeonmyTspot
Summary: One shot imagines featuring Taron Egerton and reader.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Smut*

On the job  
“Good morning BBC” Layanna answered the phone, trying to be as professional as possible. This was her first job and she wanted to prove she was up to it. “Layanna, it’s Dean, listen I need you to work late tonight, I have a client I need to schmooze, can you get dressed up and meet me at the Ocean club at 8pm” Dean didn’t give her a minute to answer, “ Great babe”. Layanna hated his smug voice, the way he walked around the place like he was something special. But she could hardly refuse the man, he was in charge after all.  
Having nipped home to change, Layanna looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her short black mini dress, hugged in all the right places, the small section of sequins shimmering around the single strap of fabric over her shoulder. She spritzed her perfume over her tanned neck and shoulders. Grabbing her clutch and dropping her phone into it, she stepped into the warm LA air and hailed a cab. Climbing in a text appeared from Dean <<<<<< _> >>>>> it read. So, I’m a fucking pawn in some game of Dean’s, Layanna growled. Well let’s see who really top dog is, she thought. Adding a layer of lip gloss to her lips, she lightly threw her curled hair behind her shoulders.  
Arriving at the club, Layanna stepped out of the cab. Her long slender legs were perfectly enhanced by the red bottomed stilettos. She thanked the driver and stepped easily passed the queue of people. Kissing James, the doorman and good friend of your family on the cheek as your sauntered into the main room. You spotted Dean, deep in conversation with a group of older men. Among them Ben Warren, Son of Arron Warren, the multibillionaire creator of Darwin, some sort of computer application that was meant to be revolutionary or something.  
Dean was laughing and joking, caught in the conversation. Ben on the other hand had seen the beauty enter and was making a beeline for her. “Well” he said, “Are you looking for someone in particular or would you settle for little old me?” he asked smiling a sweet smile. She was flattered by the forward nature of the stranger. Looking across at the group, you saw Dean scowl. He had watched Ben as he travelled across the room and introduced himself. Smiling sardonically at him, she nodded at Ben and let him escort her to the bar.  
Sipping her cocktail, she listened to Ben. He was incredibly attractive she had to give him that. His blonde slightly curled L.A. Sunkissed hair and dark tan was hot. But it was clear an education didn’t buy you charisma and she found her eyes flicking over to Dean. Smiling at Ben, she excused herself and headed to the ladies. Looking in the mirror, she adjusted her lipstick and headed back out, hoping to lose Ben. A hand grabbed her wrist “What the fuck are you doing?” a voice demanded in her ear “I said I need you” he spat.   
Turning to face him, she glared at him “I work for you Dean, but I’m not a fucking whore, if you want arm candy then fucking tell me” she growled. Dean licked his lips as his eyes ran the length of her body. “I need that guy” he directed her gaze at 50 something businessman “Distracted” he said intoning hat he meant. He was impressed with Layanna’s spunk calling him out. She nodded, Dean slipped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her backside. “Gent’s Gentlemen, this is Layanna my” he looked to Layanna “Personal … Assistant” she answered, laying the stress deliberately on the personal part. She smiled warmly at the party and concentrating on the businessman Dean pointed out she, took his arm and began to flirt with him.   
The night continued as Dean had hoped, Layanna’s flirting skills were particularly good and he found himself shifting in his seat, watching her. It was gone two when the party began talk of leaving. Layanna made another escape to the ladies. She received a text <<<>>> it read <<<< Meet me at the office>>>> She groaned, but hailing a cab, she arrived at the office. When she walked in the lights were off and the place was in darkness.  
The wall hit her hard as she was roughly shoved against it, dropping her clutch. “Fuck me Layanna, you certainly know how to make a guy fucking hard” Dean breathed into her ear. Pinning her hands against the wall, his face was shaded but Layanna could see the lust in his eyes. Staring back at him she twisted her arms, releasing his grip. He stumbled back in surprise. “Is this what you got me here for?” Layanna asked. Her heart was racing.  
Dean moved closer, “If I hadn’t had a deal to seal, I’d have fucked you in the club toilet, soon as you fucking got there” he told her, his face close to hers. He kissed her neck, his hands in her hair. She swallowed as she let his hands move down to her shoulder and under the single strap of her dress, pulling it down revealing her breasts. Squeezing them as he bit into her skin, marking her. She grabbed his face and smashed her lips into his. The heat of the moment taking her over, he returned the kiss, pressing firmly into her, his tongue pushing through and tangling with hers.   
He moved her backwards into the office, shoving the items occupying the desk to the floor he pushed her to the edge. Whipping off his belt, he pulled his trousers and pants down, parting her legs. He roughly pushed her dress higher. His fingers moving her underwear to the side they delved into her, causing a groan to erupt from her and her body to fall back. Grabbing her waist with his other hand he thrust his fingers into her, making deep circles into her G Spot “Fuck Dean” she moaned “ You’re so fucking tight girl” I can’t wait to get my cock in between that tight fucking hole” he growled removing his fingers, he grabbed her hips and pushed hard into her, making her gasp and grimace a little.   
“Too much?” he asked sarcastically. Making her scowl at him “Oh I see you like it” he smiled thrusting harder, increasing the speed as the desk shook beneath and Layanna’s head repeatedly hit the table. “You like that don’t you, that’s what the little dress was all about, wasn’t it” Dean bit his lip as he pounded into her, Nodding darkly “Shut up Dean and fuck me” she moaned, her orgasm hitting her, she felt him as he shot into her, groaning loudly. He moaned her name. Panting she pushed him off. Sitting on the edge of the desk. He stood smiling. “I am fucking hate you” Layanna commented, pulling her strap back covering herself, she picked up her discarded underwear. Placing it in his hand “These are yours, I’m not” she told him, striding out of the office. She knew she’d be back, that was too good to not need another go, he knew it to._


	2. Sunset in Aber

Sunset in Aber  
The pink and sand colours blended into the aqua and deepest blues over the ocean, lapping the course grey shore. A camp fire burnt orange and bright in the centre of the group as music played and the breeze blew through the soft wavy strands of his hair. A softness, a gentle light floating in the dark waters, from the sparkling light of the pier, held your gaze as you found peace and calm beauty in the moment. The heat of the day was on your skin and his, the firelight dancing in his eyes as you smiled and laughed with the rest of the group. Ignoring the dog walkers on the promenade, the couples of all ages feeling the romance of the gift from nature you were enveloped within. Liquid lubricated the conversation and warmed the cheeks.  
You rested your head on Taron’s shoulder listening and joining in the casual chatter. His hoodie was soft against your cheek and you felt safe and cosy, you hand in his, your smile refusing to leave as you laughed at the jokes and joined in the light banter. His fingers laced in and out, his thumb occasionally stroking yours. The goose bumps begin to appear on your arms and seeing them Taron, Pull a blanket from the bag and wraps it around you, his hand letting go, now wraps around you pulling you close, smiling at you gently. His eyelashes fluttering so slowly as he seems to fall into your soul. He kisses you on the cheek. Blinking he returns to the conversation, without needing to say a word. He has given your everything.  
Swigging your bottle, you take a deep inhale of the fragrant cigarette handed to you, closing your eyes, you pass it to Taron, who does the same. Relaxing your body and mind, your eyes close sleepily and nudging Taron with your head you lay on his lap facing the group, curled in the blanket, Enjoying Taron’s laughter and banter with the group. The music playing filling your ears with it’s beat and taking hold in your body. You are in a sublime state of bliss. Taron strokes your hair as he speaks, his stomach rubbing against you as his laughs and interacts. He is alive tonight with sparks of energy from the circle of friends love and joy. It’s in all he says and does, he is grounded, relaxed and you love him more than ever before.


	3. And so it Begins

And so, It begins…  
Taron was on his hands and knees, crawling backwards he tried to avoid the creaky floorboard he knew was by the door. Leaning against your doorframe you smiled as you watched him. Pulling the door almost closed, his face the image of concentration. He straightened up and seeing you he smiled, his head to the side as he exhaled.  
“Jesus, I thought they would never go off” he whispered as he approached you. When he got to you, he pulled at the waist of your shorts, moving you to him. He pulled you into the bedroom as you kicked the door shut. It banged and you both shot a look at the baby monitor. Breathing a sigh of relief and sharing a smile, you stroked his neck as his attention returned to you. His hand sliding down the back of your shorts, he clasped your butt cheeks and squeezed them tight.  
“Taron” you breathed, “Wait” you smiled and removing his hands, he stopped waiting to hear what you had to say. Nudging him with your foot, he sat on the bed and pushed himself back, to lean on the headboard. Patting the bed, you joined him. “I’m all ears” he smiled as you looked at him. “Baby” you said tentatively, pulling a box from the bedside drawer, you handed it to Taron. Looking at the pregnancy test in his hand, he took a couple of minutes for it to register. “It’s still in the box, so we don’t know anything yet, right” he said “Well, I wanted to do it with you, I also kind of wanted to talk about it” you looked at him.  
“Talk about what babe?” he said looking a bit confused and concerned. “ It’s well … kinds soon after the boys and well I am kinda of going a bit nuts to be honest, how you feel about it all” Your were panicking now and Taron took your shoulders “ woah, woah” he said “Calm down babe” he soothed “ Let’s do the test, we’ll know then won’t we”. You nodded taking the box, you headed into the bathroom. The job done you left it to do it’s thing. Planting yourself face down on the bed. Taron stroked your hair “Is this meant to be a good or bad sign” he chuckled slightly.  
You held up three fingers, “We have to wait 3 minutes” he laughed “Ok so come here then, come on baby” he urged. You moved and sat on the bed crossed legged. “I’m scared Taron” you admitted “Oh honey” he said pulling you into a hug, “why are you scared?” he asked “Well aren’t you?” you asked “ I don’t know, you’ve had time to digest all this, it’s sort of been sprung on me” he admitted. “ But babe, Look at what we did, those two little boys next door are … are” he struggled “They and you make my world go round” he smiled “and so, to be honest, I think… well bring it on” he laughed. You couldn’t help laughing with him.  
“what if its another set of twins or triplets … I …I” you began, he stroked your face and kissed you gently “Then you get to indulge in all the pink and glittery goodness, I know you are desperate for” he smiled. “It’s so soon, the boys are still little though” you groaned a little. “Ok” he said taking a breath “ I’m not meaning to sound flippant, sweets” he was serious now. “If it’s not what you want…” he looked gutted at the thought and you knew that he was doing his best to support you and bury his excitement.   
Seeing him working so hard to be thoughtful, broke you. “It’s not that, not at all” you reassured him and saw him visibly relax a little. “well, maybe we should check the stick, before we freak out” he suggested.  
Taron got up and went into the bathroom, coming back with the best straight face you had ever seen him pull. “Bloody Hell Taron, you should play poker, just stop it” you complained. Seeing the smile slowly take hold, you found yourself grinning too. “It’s positive??” you asked not realising that tears were heading down your cheeks. He moved quickly to you, kissing you. As if all your worries disappeared you found yourself grinning. Taron smiled into your neck. His hand moving to your stomach, as he stroked it gently. “It’s positive, we’re having another baby sweetheart” he answered.


	4. There for me

There for me.  
The heat was unbearable, and Taron watched you carefully as you slept fitfully. He knew the heat had your body in spasm. The pain searing in your joints and radiating through the muscles. He watched your face as it frowned, and you whimpered in your sleep. He lay resting on his arm, wanting nothing more than to take the pain away. Frustrated at his lack of power, he exhaled heavily and stroked your hair. The only place he knew he wouldn’t add to the pain.  
He smiled lightly as he saw your face soften under his touch and settle a little. But it failed to last and as the heat of the day grew, so did your pain and as Taron drifted off. You woke, unable to sleep anymore, you dropped your feet to the floor, stretching your back out and rotating your hips. You groaned and winced in pain, reaching the medication box and downed your usual collection of pills, you swigged the water on the bedside table and got up to use the loo.  
When you returned, Taron was sleeping spread-eagled on the bed. He made you chuckle, and you couldn’t help feeling jealous of his ability to sleep, no matter what. You climbed back onto the bed and curled into him. The sharp shock of sciatica shot down the side of your leg and you couldn’t help letting out a small cry of pain. Taron’s eyes were open in an instant, groggy but alert. He looked at you sympathetically, as you leant your head on his shoulder and a small cry slipped out.   
“What can I do baby” he asked stroking your arm. “I don’t know” you whimpered. “It just hurts T” you replied “I know baby, I know” he replied. Turning slightly to allow you to curl, fully into him. He ran his hand over your thigh, where he knew the worst of your pain hit you, massaging it gently. “Any better?” he asked hopeful. You nodded, closing your eyes. The pain was still raging, but Taron’s touch was warm and soothed the edge off. Desperate to sleep, you shifted position as the massage ran out of steam and sadly began to irritate rather than soothe.  
Feeling terrible, knowing Taron was trying to do all he could to help. You eventually gave up and went to run a bath. Taron too got up and went to make some food. Getting down to making your favourites as you added the Epsom salts into the warm water. Once your body entered the mixture, your joints relaxed and the pain eased enough, to cause an audible groan. Closing your eyes, you let the salts get to work.  
It had been the same every day this week, you were fed up. Hoping the weather would break, knowing the heat was creating havoc. Opening the door, Taron appeared smiling and carrying a cold glass of wine. “Bit early for that” you said “It’s 5am somewhere” he chuckled. “You look a bit comfier?” he said sitting on the floor next to the bath. “It’s not all bad” you said sipping the wine “Especially when I have you to bring me little treats” you smiled and stroked his cheek.  
“I know you want it make it all better and I wish you could too, but baby honestly I don’t know what I’d do without you” you said kissing his cheek.


	5. Wildest Dreams

Wildest Dreams  
You were really not sure that taking two lairy toddlers in a BMW campervan for a week camping on the welsh coast was the best idea. But as always ‘The Boys’ had got round you, and only because Tina and the girls were joining you. Evening out the numbers. As you drove Taron and the twins slept. It was peaceful as the Joanie Mitchell sang lullabies to you all. The roads were mostly clear, and you did love to drive. You had been driving for 3 hours though and beginning to flag, seeing a sign for the next services you followed the smell of coffee. Pulling up the boys stirred. You chuckled as you watched the twins and their father’s identical body language.   
“Come on you three, Stretch those little legs of yours” you called as you lifted your sleepy Kai out and popped on his reins, as Taron stood and stretched, while you got Austin out and placed him into his reins. The two toddlers saw the machines by the entrance and were off at a run, pulled along by your son’s you felt in your pocket for coins. “Oh boys, we need to wait for the man to come and plus in the toys” you lied directing them passed hoping no one else would jump on and give the game away.  
Taron lagged behind on his phone, exasperating you. He’d been on his phone all of the day before and all morning today. Leaving you feeling like a single mum. It was his idea to do the trip and you were becoming increasingly irritated. You lined up at McDonalds and ordered your meals, and your coffee. Sitting in the booth you set the boys food out for them and stopped them arguing over which toy was there toy, despite them being exactly the same. Taron was walking up and down the walkway, talking with his usual animation.  
You supped your coffee and watched the boys as they played with the plastic tat, encouraging them to eat their fruit bag. Once they were done and just playing with everything on the table, you took them to the toilet, going into the disabled loo so you could keep the boys enclosed. As you sat peeing and trying to stop Kai pulling the tissues out of the holder and Austin from unlocking the door, exposing you to the world. You growled. That was it. Washing your hands, you practically dragged the boys on the reins to Taron, who was still talking on the phone. Handing the ends of them to him, your stormed off to the krispy kreme and bought a box of doughnuts before returning to the car.   
Munching on your doughnuts, you scowled and sulked. Taron quietly returned the boys to their car seats; each had a toy car and bag of sweets. Which were keeping them busy. You had sat in the passenger seat, so Taron got into the driver’s side and held his hand out for the key. Which you grumpily handed to him and began staring out of the window, fuming. “Sorry babe” Taron muttered under his breath. You were too angry to react and continued your study of the wildlife zooming passed the window.  
Finally, you pulled up at the campsite and saw in one corner of the field, Tina and the girls. They had already been there a while as it was closer to home for them. The girls waved and jumped excitedly as you pulled up next them. The boys chomping at the bit, to get out of the car seats. Taron jumped out and the girls jumped on him, laughing and hugging each other, he pulled away and let Kai out, followed by Austin who their themselves at their Auntie’s and “Nain” Kai shouted and ran at Tina, who scooped him up, Austin wasn’t far behind as Guy appeared “Taid” he called and grabbed guys leg, before he pulled him up to his hip. Everyone joined in sharing hugs and hellos. Taron whispered to his mum and wandered over to the van, where you were pretending to get the awning you and Taron would sleep in set up. He took your hand “Talk to me babe” he whined “I know your pissed at me, but please” he took the latch you were struggling with and fixed the awning for you. Making you huff “y/n please?” he urged. Just leave me alone Taron” you grunted so Taron left you to it.  
Once you had done everything you could, you wandered out and met with Taron’s parents and the girls, Tina gave you a hug whispering “You ok? Tough day?” you nodded. “He in the doghouse” she motioned in Taron’ direction “Just a bit” you admitted. “well won’t hurt him” she chuckled and handed you a bottle of beer. “Come on, Guys got the BBQ going and the boys are playing with Mari and Rosie, come sit and chill for a while.  
As the evening drew on you managed to calm down and relax by the fire, it was lovely to have the pressure off. As it got later you began to wonder where the kids were as you and Tina chatted, looking around you saw the girls with Guy in their van, but Taron and the boys were no where to be seen. It was then that your phone pinged. >>> Turn around>>>> it said. Confused you turned and saw Rosie with a lantern, Getting up you walked over to her, “Come with me” she said and you took her hand.  
Rosie took you down a short path, up ahead was Mari with another lantern, “Come with me now” said Mari confused but enticed you followed the little girl, looking back you saw Rosie run back to her mother who had followed behind to collect her. Then as you walked with Mari you saw a line of lanterns leading to the beach. “Follow the lanterns” Mari told her, and she too ran back to her mother, who smiled at you and took the girls back to the campsite.  
Following the lanterns, you saw a small tent covered in flickering fake candles, Taron and the boys were stood by the entrance, the boys jumping up and down as you approached. Taron bent down and whispered to the boys as you approached, they ran to you. Taking a hand each, they walked you over to Taron, it was more you walked them, but the idea was still there. Taron was dressed up; he wore khaki shorts and a blue shirt with matching waistcoat and jacket.  
You felt yourself wrack your brains, it wasn’t an anniversary, or a birthday. You found yourself a bit panicked. Taron took the boys hands and bending down he whispered to the boys. “Y/N I know I really annoyed you today, being on my phone and I am so sorry, but I was trying to set this all up. He seemed nervous and his voice wobbled as he took hold of your hands. “Our boys wanted to ask you something, Taron bent down again and nodded at the boys. The boy was wearing matching blue hoodies and track shorts, They unzipped their hoodies with help from Taron. Austin opened his T shirt and puffed out his chest as Taron whispered in his ear “Mummy will you…” simultaneously Kai removed his hoodie and joined in with his brother marry Daddy” Taron smiled as he turned to you grinning. The words Will you was written on Austin’s t-shirt and Marry Daddy? Was written on Kai’s.  
Taron was now on one knee, holding out a ring. Overcome with the emotion, you couldn’t move for a moment, but then a rush of energy hit you and you found yourself grabbing both the boys and kissing them, squeezing them tight, grabbing Taron by the next you pulled him to you as tears ran down your face. As he pulled you into a hug, you buried your face in his neck, “Is that a yes??” Taron asked his own tears streaking his face “Yes you bloody idiot, YES!!” you screamed. “She said YES” Taron shouted, and the sound of cheering was carried across from the campsite. It was then that Guy appeared “This is where we make a sneaky exit boys” he said grabbing Kai and Austin “Congrats guys” he said quickly kissing you and slapping Taron on the shoulder as he disappeared with the boys, leaving you and Taron alone.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. Sinking into his lips, you had to pull back the smile on your face was so strong “Can I put this on now?” he beamed holding out the ring. “Oh shit, yes… yes please” you blabbered as he placed the beautiful White gold ring on your finger, it was stunning and so Taron, small and not at all ostentatious. You couldn’t get used to feeling it on your finger and you were amazed that it fit so well. Looking back At Taron you felt bad for being so cross, now you knew what he’d been up to.   
He pulled you closer and you found yourself gazing into his eyes, “Sorry I was horrible” you admitted, he shook his head. “I did leave you to deal with the boys alone, it was fair” he was still beaming. Taking your hand, he led you to sit on the blanket her had laid out, handing you a champagne flute, you sipped it. “I bet you don’t even know where we are do you?” Taron said Looking around and thinking “Is this?” she realised and grabbed Taron in kissing him “You old softy” she breathed “It’s where we had our first holiday and …” you blushed “Where the twins were created” he smiled. Kissing you, you pressed yourself into his and kissed him firmly, holding him tightly in your arms, you felt like your heart would explode.  
“Careful now” he breathed “Unless you want a set of girls too” he grinned.


	6. Time Moves On

Time moves on  
“Right that’s them settled” Taron said as he came into the kitchen, seeing you bent over the washing, he couldn’t help himself and smacked your prone bum. “Oi” you scolded as he chuckled “It was right there, babe” he grinned, you hated that grin, you knew he could get away with anything by flashing you that grin. “Are we all packed then?” you asked. Taron closed the gap between you and pulled you into a hug “all done” he said kissing you on the nose, making you wrinkle it. You loved the little intimacies like this, something that was only known by you and your husband.   
“Well, if we are all ready, I think a little of this is in order?” you held up the wine bottle “I will grab the glasses and meet you in the bedroom” Taron winked, you laughed and again he smack your bum as you made your way out of the door, getting him a stern look from you. “Do that face again” he called “So hot when your cross” he teased.  
In the bedroom, you got undressed and into your fav pj’s, wandering into the ensuite, you washed and brushed your teeth, pulling out your ponytail. You looked the reflection in the mirror. Flattening your roots and groaning at the grey coming through, you looked tired, old even you thought as you continued to home in on all the blemishes. “What happened to that free and easy girl I used to know” you said sadly to the reflection. “I don’t recognise you” she finished, walking out of the bathroom and getting into the super soft squishy bed.  
Taron was taking his time, but soon it became all to clear as you heard his voice on the baby monitor. “But its bedtime mate, we need sleep for all the funny things we are going to do on holiday” you heard him using the voice he only used for the children. “Buh Daddy, I need crotts and a warm” your 3-year-old son replied. “Carrots at bedtime, Max really?” Taron sighed “Ok but don’t tell mummy and only, only if you go straight to sleep ok” Taron knew you could hear him on the monitor, but he knew Max liked to have ‘Boys’ secrets. “Daddy I needs a warm too” Max urged. A ‘warm’ had become the nickname for a warm bottle of milk and it was so sweet to hear Max, his talking coming on so well, having had a slow start.   
Taron crossed the doorway to your bedroom, giving you a silent “sorry” as he headed to the kitchen, and warmed some milk, he pulled a bag of carrot sticks from the fridge and waited for the microwave to beep. Taron’s voice was soon back on the monitor and you listened in. “here you go sir, one Warm and one bag of carrots” he said pretending to sound like a posh waiter. “Remember these are secret carrots, mummy must not know you got these” you could almost see Taron winking and shaking hands on the deal with your son. “Night Matey Boy” Taron said, kissing Max on the forehead “You know I love you?” he asked, “Love ooh Daddy” Max replied between gulps.  
Taron dropped onto the bed, looking up he saw you had got the glasses yourself and you were sipping from your glass another sat waiting for Taron on his bedside. “Oh yes” he exclaimed and quickly got up and took a slurp from the glass, placing it down he got into bed.  
He lifted his arm as you naturally moved into your favourite space, you loved that you fit together so well. “Taron?” he asked tentatively “Do you miss the woman you married” You sighed. “What are you talking about?” he replied confused. “I married you” he looked at you, searching your face for clues. “What is it babe? What’s the matter?” you shook your head and tried to bury your face in his chest. “Come on” Taron coaxed “You can’t ask that and then close off on me” he was firm, but in a sweet way. “I just feel like I’ve changed so much, since we met, I don’t know if I recognise myself or know who I am sometimes” Taron stroked your hair.   
“well a lots happened since then, we have both changed honey, but not necessarily in a bad way, I don’t think” he sounded anxious “Baby are you saying your not happy?” He asked clearing his throat as a lump appeared. Turning and looking at Taron you shook your head “No way, no not at all” you said “It’s just I look in the mirror and wonder where I went” you sighed “I wondered if you thought the same, whether ..” you broke off.

“Y/n If I made you think anything other than I love you, more every day, with everything I am, baby I’m sorry” he was serious now and you could see he was hurt thinking he hadn’t done enough” you stroked his face, a weak smile on your face. “You make me feel safe and so loved baby, you never have to worry about that” you allowed another smile to cross your lips and his face lightened a little “ You have it backwards Taron” you continued, “I wanted you to know, that I am still me, under all the mummy stuff, all the day to day rubbish, you know” you swallowed hard.   
Taron gave you a reassuring smile, “ Baby if you have changed than I have changed right along with you, we are aging together, how wanted it to be, remember, bald and incontinent laughing in our rocking chairs” he laughed and was pleased to see you smile too. “Look my hair lines already receding” he said motioning to his forehead, as you leant forward and stroked it.   
“You will always be beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, amazing to me” he smiled leaning in to kiss you. Softly at first then with a little more intensity. Getting up quickly, you kicked the bedroom door shut and turned the dimmer switch down. Taron smirked at you from the bed, as you called Alexa, Amoreena beginning to play. Taron rolled his eyes as his own voice came from the speaker.  
But he was soon distracted, as you began to dance a strip tease for him, moving slowly to where he was on the bed, Taron grabbed you and pulled you on to the bed, kissing you with a strength and passion that had you trembling, even after all this time Taron knew exactly how to turn you on. “ I will never stop wanting you y/n” Taron breathed “never” he said, his voice was deeper “Then come on then” you smirked, biting your lip, knowing it sent him crazy “Take me”. Taron didn’t need to be told twice, he moved in and began kissing your neck, you felt his teeth nip at your skin, it sending your nether regions into overdrive.   
You sank your nails into his shoulders, this was new for you both, but it was a very definitely good new as Taron’s face smouldered and became stronger. Enjoying this new dominant Taron, he could see the effect he was having. Taking hold of your hips he pulled you to him hard, dropping his head into your breasts, he squeezed your nipple hard, making you arch and a semi orgasm through you, “Fucking hell” you cried out, Taron smiled mischievously as he went to work, using his teeth to nip at your breasts, holding them tightly in his grip.  
You squirmed as you felt yourself Cumming, Taron was hard against you and with some force you held him in your hand, matching his grip on you, groaning into your ear, Taron pressed his lips into yours, moving his hand down between your legs, he moved his fingers into you easily, your body was on fire with every move he made, “Fucking Hell Taron, I need you, so bad” you begged, moving your hand slowly and rhythmically around him.  
“Your going to have to let go of me baby” he breathed, your bodies sliding together with the heat and sweat. You released him and within no time, felt him push into you, filling you and sending another orgasm thundering through you. “ Not fair” Taron groaned as he increased his pace “ How is it you get more than one” his face set as he pounded into to you, you wrapped your legs tight around him, ensuring he could get deeper still and to the place you knew he could join you in hitting that orgasm off. He shuddered, his head falling on your shoulder, again you felt him sink his teeth into your flesh, this time stronger and harder, you screamed out in ecstasy, covering your mouth with you hand in shock and sudden fear of waking the children.   
It took a few minutes before your body could stop spasms of pleasure hitting you as Taron moved from inside you, panting and enjoying the show. Smiling at him, you stroked his face. “Well that was definitely new” you panted as finally your breathing settled. “Yeah I think I like the new, you” Taron smirked “Whether you recognise yourself baby, I will always see you” he said smiling.


	7. That Night

*Smut. Music : Madonna - Crazy for You.  
Bon Jovi – Always.  
That Night  
This had been the day that you had dreamed of, since you were little and Ken and Barbie had been dressed in white and enjoyed wedding after wedding. Always the same, you couldn’t believe it as you stood looking across the room at your husband. Even calling him that had you ready to cry, from sheer happiness. You watched him while you were meant to be involved in the conversation.   
Then it was time for your first dance, you chose the song that had played when you finally managed to get it together. It might have taken years of friendship, jealous, unsuitable, tit for tat relationships with others. It might have infuriated those who loved you both for years and years. But you had done it, you had bagged your man.  
Seeing you watching him, he looked over his eyes full of the twinkling light as always, he smiled and nodded at the dancefloor as the DJ announced the first dance. Joining him under the lights, you had been scared that being centre of attention would have raised your anxiety. But as Taron took your hand, the room disappeared and all you could see was him. As you moved in time with the music, you grinned the stupid grin that barely left your face that day.  
As he pulled you close, he seemed to stare into you soul and as he mouthed the words to make you laugh. You felt like this was the pinnacle, how could life get any better than this.  
==  
Scooping you up, Taron groaned teasingly “How much wedding cake did you eat?” pretending to slap him in the face, you pouted. But he was gentle and careful, stepping into the stunning wedding suite overlooking Aber bay. He lay you on the bed as you looked out over the starry sea. “Wow” you breathed. Taron joined you, kicking his shoes off. “perfect” he breathed nodding.   
Turning to face him you lay on your side taking in just how amazing he looked in his tux. You leaned over and loosened the bow tie and unhooked the top button. Planting a soft kiss on his neck. Before returning to fall into his eyes again. He reached and lay his hand on your cheek. “You are so beautiful” he breathed “When I saw you at the top of the aisle, I mean I cannot tell how much you took my breath away, I am so incredibly lucky” he began to well up. “Oh god, don’t start babe or you will set me off too” you replied leaning forward and kissing him, pressing your lips to his you felt that tingle, that incredible fizz that never seemed to fade, no matter how many times you kissed. You loved this more than anything, to kiss these two amazing lips, to be able to show him in more than simple words everything you felt, and to feel it back was everything.  
Breaking apart, you rolled to the edge of the bed with you back to him, “Ok time to get this amazing , thing off” you laughed “Sounds good to me” Taron chuckled and began to unthread the lacing “Jesus, how did you even get into this thing, it’s like a crystal maze puzzle” he laughed. “lol I know, it looks so pretty though” you grinned “Babe, you can’t even see it” Taron said incredulously “No but everyone else can, you can” you replied. Taron finally finished and holding the top you stood, allowing the dress to drop to the floor revealing the pink and white corset, knicker and stockings you wore underneath. You stepped out of the dress and carefully placed it in the corner.  
Turning slowly around, allowing your husband to fully enjoy your surprise. Taron sat against the head board, he was no longer smiling that broad grin, that he had worn all day. Instead a more serious look had taken over as he eyes flickered up and down, taking everything in. You walked over to the stereo that was on a shelf near the bed and looked through the CD’s choosing a classic love songs compliation.   
You sat on the edge of the bed and leant down unbuckling your white ankle boots. Pushing them away. You were surprised that despite the way you were dressed Taron had yet to make and move toward you. So, turning around you moved closer to him. “Are you ok?” you asked, a little concerned. Taron ran his index finger down the side of you face and looked into your eyes, sending a shiver through you.   
“I don’t think I have ever been so happy y/n” his voice wobbled with emotion as he pressed his lips tenderly to yours. Allowing his hand to stroke the side of your neck sweetly. You had expected a sarcastic comment or some kind of jokey remark about the corset. This was something unexpected. It wasn’t as if you had saved yourselves for your wedding night after all, it wasn’t the first time you had slept together. You had been having pretty fantastic sex for a fair couple of years.   
But there was something different in the way Taron touched you now, something more meaningful, it had a quality that was both unexplainable and exquisite. He gently pulled you close and as you separated he move a curl that had fallen from your immaculate updo. He began to undo his shirt, but you took over, slowly unbuttoning it and revealing his chest. You saw he was breathing heavily and continued to maintain that level of eye contact that made your breath hitch.  
You unzipped his fly and he pulled off he trousers, discarding them with his shirt on the floor. Kneeling on the bed, he took hold of you by the waist and pulled you close to him as he kissed your neck, creating a small line of fizzles on the skin. As he went. He hungrily looked at the curves of your breasts as they peeked out of the top of the corset. Lightly running his fingers across them, he reached around trying to work out how to get the corset undone.  
Pushing the line of hooks together, the corset peeled apart and you dropped it off the side of the bed, along with your kickers. The garter belt and stockings remaining where they were. Taron unclipped the stocking at the top, whilst you lay back on the bed, he rolled first one then the other off, unhooking the garter belt last. Ran his index finger slowly up the inside of your left leg and up the crease at the top, passing your groin and making you gasp, as he teased you, moving it over your stomach, tracing a line through your breasts, up your neck and finally running it against your lips.  
Swallowing hard as he leant against you, you could feel his erection and the lightness of his touch, without him touching the areas you knew he knew turned you on, seemed more erotic than when he simply went straight in for them. The anticipation was so powerful. Your body confused and desparate for what it knew but couldn’t have. You whimpered slightly.  
Taron lay next to you on his side and pulled you close to him, so close that you could feel his erection pressing against you. You began to consider dropping you hand to hold him, but this was so new and exciting you needed to see what more Taron was planning and found yourself simply staring into his eyes. Taron ran a gentle hand along your leg raising it and bending it at the knee so that it wrapped over his hip allowing him push into you. Wrapping his arm around you waist he had you leg raised by holding your bum and pushing you forward allowing him to move deeper. You held you breath as he entered you slowly and determinedly his other arm moved under your arm and held you in place as he thrust, slow and deep. You held onto his shoulders pushing his bum with your raised foot, assisting him to move his hips back and forth. He kissed you firmly. Soon you were both moving to the same slow and immense rhythm. He felt like he had never been so deep and you had to close your eyes it felt so good.   
It came upon you like a a giant rumble of thunder, as strong and deep as Taron’s movements, the orgasm ran through you like a freight train as you shuddered and tears ran down your face, you shook, trembling with the overwhelming crescendo. Taron too finally unable to continue to hold the strong and intense eye contact, had to close he eye his orgasm hit, He too shuddered and groaned deeper than anything you ever heard. The vein in his forehead was visible on his sweat covered face as he breathed heavily.   
He wiped the tears from your eyes, but you couldn’t stop them from falling. The emotion overwhelmed you and you found yourself sobbing. Taron gave you a look of concern, to which you smiled a weak smile. “Happy… Happy tears” you managed between gulps as Taron pulled out and kissed you again.  
“I …” Taron began, opening his mouth and finding no words. Curling up into Taron’s arms, the beaming smile returned to both your faces. “Now I get it” You said “When people say there is a difference between sex and Making love” you explained seeing Taron’s confused facial expression. “I used to hate that .. making love, sounded naff” you said exhaling heavily as you kissed Taron’s chest. “But I get it now, what we just did Taron, that … that was making love, really and truly” you smiled “Well that was kind of what I was going for” Taron said softly, clearly feeling the emotion of the moment.  
“I love you, Mrs Egerton” he said with a smile “and I love calling you Mrs Egerton” he continued. “I like being called it” you smiled back. “Mr Egerton…my husband”


	8. Spurs

*Smut   
Music inspiration Cher – just like Jesse James, Bang Bang and finally heart of stone.  
Spurs  
Taron was sat reading quietly, in his favourite leather chair, the music was playing in the background. You had been in the bedroom for a while and Taron assumed you were checking your social media or watching something on your laptop.  
The evening had been nice, no pressures not stress, just chilling out. Taron readjusted his position and turned the page. He was prevented from reading more as the light dimmed suddenly. The music stopped abruptly too. Taron looked up wondering what was going on when he heard the intro start playing.  
He noticed you stood leaning against the door frame, lit by the bedroom light behind you were silhouetted. He smiled taking in the cowboy boots and cowboy hat. He heard your voice a little lounder as Cher began to sing. Singing along to the track, you made quick work crossing the space between the door and Taron “You’re strutting into town like your slinging gun..” you sang holding a whip in your right hand, you ran it through your hands as you posed and sand along. Taron dropped his book and moved to the edge of his chair.   
Taking in the full look, he saw red fishnets and a red and black corset, that pulled you in at the waist, ensuring that you breasts popped perfectly at the top. Taking the hat from your head you seductively placed it on Taron’s head as he reached out to touch you, you lightly whipped his hand and shook your finger. Taron could feel his heart racing his stomach-turning somersaults as he became more and more desperate to touch.  
Wrapping the whip around his wrists, you lifted his bound hands above his head, making his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, you pushed him back into the chair as you sat astride him and moved your hips, grinding firmly against the prominent bulge in his jeans, allowing the whip to unfurl, giving his hands freedom you ran the length of the whip over your shoulder and down you body between you breasts.  
He took no time, now his hands were free to hold your hips and run his hands over the fishnet fabric of your thighs. “Fucking hell y/n” He groaned as you stood between his legs, pushing his legs apart hard, smiling up at his sparkling eyes and biting you lip you fluttered you eye lashes and stared with deep lust at him as you popped one button on his fly, at a time. Making sure to drag out the time between each one. He leant forward trying to reach you. But you lifted the whip and with great delight cracked it in the air, the sound was perfect and very nearly put you off your game. Grinning at Taron he slowly shook his head in disbelief “Ok you need to fucking come here now” Taron said lust and dominance in his voice, he grabbed your wrist, taking the whip from you, he ran his hand up into you hair, gripping it tightly, he pulled your hair making you arch back as he pulled you back on to his lap, He pulled his cock out, As he held the whip across you back so he could stop you retreating, you lifted yourself enough to slowly lower yourself on to him. Your hands on his biceps, As the next track began ‘Bang, Bang’ you moved in time to the music, moving him deeper with each bang. He pulled you hair back and began to kiss you neck, biting and sucking your skin into his mouth. He groaned as he felt you ride him, circling your hips.   
He moved up to your mouth and as you found his lips, you delved into him. You tongue exploring him like never before. You could feel it now, that familiar feeling as you increased the speed, using your internal muscles you squeezed him hard, causing you both to moan loudly. Taron not wanting to be outdown , flicked the whip, another crack sounding out across the room. The sound was so erotic and it was enough to send you over, ‘bang bang’ Cher shouted from the speaker as you came hard and soon after felt Taron tense as he too felt himself cum.  
Dropping the whip as his tension released. You dropped you’re his soaking chest, he smelt so good and glistening with sweat in the light, gave you butterflies. Lifting his head to look at you, you met his gaze. You both lost in each other. Then you felt him soften and lifted yourself allowing him to pull his cock back into his boxers. Taron couldn’t stop smiling. The track had moved on to heart of stone, in perfect timing as you lay against him. He leant down and kissed you, softer this time.   
He was still wearing the cowboy hat and it suited him perfectly, “What do you think ? he asked Should I do a western next? You grinned “Oh yes, I think I would like that”


	9. Surprise

“Quick… quick Lyndsay, is he there?” Taron’s assistant had been amazing help planning your little valentines surprise. “Seriously Y/N its all set up I promise… its going to be great” she winked walking back toward the set as you turned to the uninspiring trailer interior. ‘How do I make this place look decent’ you bit your lip and began looking through the boxes Lyndsay had somehow snuck in over the last few days, there was so much stuff “Typical Man” you thought “Failing to notice 3 massive boxes appear in the place he spends so much time” chuckling and pulling out reams of crepe paper and Sellotape.   
Standing on the coach you managed to place the material across the window, when your phone began to ring in your pocket, glancing down you saw taron’s name. “Hey babe” you said sounding more stressed that you wanted to sound. “Hey” came the sad and dejected reply. “Oh babe, what’s wrong?” you asked forgetting the plan you ad Lyndsay had momentarily “I have some bad news, Lyndsay handed me the reshoot list and I am stuck here another fucking week” he sounded really pissed off “Oh darling, you’re kidding, no valentines?” you tried to sound as upset as he did. “Well don’t be too fucking eager to see me will you Y/N?” he spat “Hey, that’s not fair Taz, I am gutted…” you tried again and heard him sigh “ Sorry” he muttered, sounding like a child being told off “ Its just late notice and I…” looking at your phone you saw the call ended. Panicking you tried to call back. But it went to voicemail. Confused you peeked out of the trailer door. A fuming, angry Taron was huffing toward the trailer, cursing about needing his phone charger, Lyndsay chasing behind trying her best to redirect him.  
“shit” you looked around the place, it was no where near ready and looked like the painters and decorators were in. Thinking quickly you ran to the door again, flicking the lock as you heard Taron’s voice right outside “Lyndsay, Jesus Christ can I just charge my fucking phone… y/n is going to think I hung up on her” he said sounding concerned. You leaned your back against the door, your heart bating hard. “Taron, like I said use mine, I will charge your phone… you need to get on set” your heard Lyndsay and hoped that it worked. Taron had his hand on the handle as he spoke to Lyndsay, he didn’t understand why she was being like this today, she was never so fussy. But he needed to speak to Y/N quickly so he could get back on set, so reluctantly he handed her his phone and took hers wandering back the way he had come.  
Breathing a massive sigh of relief, you unlocked the door and both you and Lyndsay burst into laughter, “That was close” you laughed as Lyndsay nodded. “Right you two owe me one” she said as she handed you the phone and walked off.   
Plugging in the phone, you set about finishing up. Finally, it was done. Now all that needed to happen was you needed to get dressed. Slipping on the long velvet dress and brushing your ready curled hair into a Victorian, screen goddess style. You pursed your lips applying the red lipstick and checking you were ready.   
Picking up the phone you dialled Lyndsay’s number, “hello” answered Taron. Hanging up quickly out of panic, you remembered that she had given him her phone. Damn it, not only had you just hung up on Taron, knowing your number would have been displayed, you also had no way to tell Lyndsay you were ready. The phone buzzed in your hand as you expected, Lyndsay’s face glowed up at you. “Hi” you answered tentatively “Hi Y/N its ok its Lyndsay, I got my phone back” you let out a huge breath your heart going nuts, “Oh thank god, Taron answered when I rang to say all clear” you told her desperation running through you. “I know, I know… “ she replied “ I hung up, what did he say” she chuckled “ He asked me to ring you, it’s okay I think he thought you got confused when he answered, which is close enough” she laughed.  
“Right I am ready are you guys?” you asked, “Go for it” came the reply.  
Walking toward, the set your nerves were jangling. But they softened as Matthews smile met yours, raising his eyebrows, he nodded “Looking great” he said “Ready?” he asked “No” you replied “But lets do this” following Matthew, he kept you away from where Taron could see you, but under the lights you caught sight of him. Dressed in his tailored suit and glasses, he was in full flow. As you walked behind the scenes, you smiled, loving to watch Taron in action, but butterflies began to rise as you came to a stop at a scene set up. Matthew nodded to the crew guys around, “We good yeah?” He asked and speaking into his radio the lights came up. You took in the scene, it was a bedroom scene, huge luxurious bed, candles etc. Moulin Rouge Elephant boudoir style. You smiled “This is amazing” you told Matthew. “I’ll be back in a minute” he said wandering off “With the main man so get ready” you walked over to the bed. Taking a deep breath, you sat on top and positioned yourself facing away from the door.   
You heard voices approaching and swallowed hard. “You’re an actor y/n” you told yourself “You got this”. “Right, Matthew … I thought you had cut this scene” you heard Taron outside the bedroom door on the set. “Ok Taron, trust me, can you? “ replied Matthew, another voice you recognised as Colin Firth chimed in “Taron I just filmed my part of it” your heart double flipped at the thought of Colin, but quickly reminded yourself why you were there. “Ok Ok fine” you finally heard Taron reply and prepared yourself, “So, its all set, she’s in there yeah?” he said as colin and Matthew walked to the front of the set and stood by the monitor, you saw Matthew thumbs up and shout ‘Action’   
Taron opened the door, walking over to the bed. Your heart was pounding now. Taron in character picked up two glasses of champagne and sat on the bed turning to you, thinking you were the actors playing his conquest. In the darkness you we aware of people slipping away leaving you both alone, you hoped Taron didn’t notice “ Now where were we?” he said in perfect south London “babe?” he asked his hand reaching across and turning you to him.  
The look on his face was perfect, first confusion, then that little smile that started in the corner, that you adored filled his face, blinking hard he stumbled over his words. Smiling back at him, you forgot your words and leaning forward you took his head in your hand, kissing his smiling lips, pulling your body up to lean on his check as his hand moved quickly to pull you at the same time, losing yourselves in the kiss, you were brought back to reality, as a round of applause erupted, along with numerous cheers, wolf whistles and “Get in there’s from cast and crew.   
Pulling back, you felt yourself go bright red. As the realisation he had been set up showed on Taron’s face, he jumped up and chased Matthew, before hugging him and laughing. meanwhile colin walked up onto the set, and shook your hand, “Well played” he smiled “its Y/N isn’t it?” he sparkled just as gorgeous as ever, you sat up on the edge of the bed as he sat down. In the dock, you could see Taron attacking Lyndsay now. You continue to chat to Colin, thinking now THIS is a valentine’s day not to forget. Colin fucking Firth!!  
Having finally attacked anyone else involved Taron came running back to where you were sat, “oi Firth” he shouted “That’s my woman” he laughed as he barrelled into you both. “Just keeping the bed warm” Colin replied winking, he smiled and walked off “Have a good evening you too” he smiled again.  
Turning to each other, Taron looked into your eyes. Shaking his head, “You…” was all he could say before he was kissing you again. “we need to get to my trailer now!” he said he voice losing the eggsy sound now. He grabbed your hand pulling you out of the bed and practically dragged you to the trailer.


	10. Pianoman

Piano man

Standing in the VIP section of Elton’s show, you were ridiculously happy. This was as surreal as it got. With Taron’s arms around you as you danced in time, you felt like this was it. It could not get better. It was wonderful sharing your passion for music, for creativity with Taron. Though you were not anywhere close to his level of talent, you never felt condescended or embarrassed to share yourself with him.   
Looking around you, at the celebrity faces around you, that usually would have filled your heart with butterflies and had you terrified of embarrassing yourself. Seemed to be insignificant, in this moment all that mattered was being in Taron’s arms, singing, dancing and sharing the moment. You could feel that Taron felt it too, whenever you glanced up at him, he was beaming, and you felt his heart was beating wildly whenever you leant into him. Every now and then, he would kiss you, lightly on the neck, arm or cheek, moving your hair to the side and sending a tingle through you.  
As the gig ended, you felt warm and lightheaded from the free champagne you had taken full advantage of. But neither you nor Taron rushed out of the arena, allowing everyone else to go first, you chatted lightly, now facing each other your arms around his neck. Lost in each other and the moment and not wanting it to end yet.   
You strolled back to the car, hand in hand talking about nothing and allowing the night to replay in your heads. You returned to the flat and kicked off your shoes. Wandering into the lounge, you stopped and gasped. You looked to Taron a confused. Sat by the window was a baby grand piano, black and glistening in the moonlight that was streaming in the window.  
“Err…” you tried but no words came, Taron walked over to you a massive grin on his face. “Just a little surprise” he said wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing you. Overcome with the momentous feelings the night had hit you with, you kissed Taron passionately, trying to convey all that you needed him to know through action, as words had failed. After some time, you broke apart “I take it your pleased” Taron chuckled, his dimples creasing his sun kissed face, his eyes sparkling in the limited light.  
Standing on tiptoes, you whispered into his ear “I have a confession…” Raising his eyebrow questioningly at you, you continued “A fantasy really” you bit your lip, considering the next words “ I have always wanted to … be taken on the top of a baby grand” you finished breathlessly. Allowing your eyelashes to flutter in the way you knew turned Taron on.   
A small, mischievous smile played on Taron’s lips as he took your hand and led you over to the piano stood, sitting down he began to play what he could. You moved in front of him, standing with your back to the keys. Taron lifted your top and began kissing your stomach, as you dropped your head, leaning back as his hands unzipped your jeans, pulling them down. You pushed them away with your feet as you bent down to kneel in front of him. Pulling each of the buttons undone on his fly. Taron had only started wearing button flies since you told him it was hot, when a guy pulled the buttons undone in one go and you knew he could see this was doing a great job.  
Calling to Alexa, Taron requested his playlist. One you both loved to use for moments such as this. You tugged at his jeans and he stood to remove them, as you did you ran you hand down his stomach resting your hand on your favourite spot. The leading patch of hair that always teased you when his top rose, but now Taron removed his top too. Smiling you pulled him to sitting moving in and kissing him hard, raising a groan that excited you. You straddled him, running your nails up his back, leaving slight reddish marks and making Taron arch. He took your face in one hand and kissed you strongly, his tongue sending ripples of pleasure through you.   
Letting go of your face, his hands moved to your breasts as his kissed and lightly bit your neck. Throughout, you moved your hips rhythmically against him, rocking you both. You felt him harden easily and inwardly smiled, loving the power you felt whenever you achieved that. Your bra fell to the floor, without time for you to feel Taron detach it, expertly removing the garment. Now Taron’s head dropped to kiss and enjoy your breasts. You leaned back allowing him full access enjoying the feel of his tongue and occasional squeezes, your nipples hardening under his touch. Grabbing Taron’s thighs as he increased the pressure, leaving some small marks as he sucked.  
You stood now, his hands moving to your bum, he ran his hands under the lace fabric of your knickers, sliding them down your thighs, you stepped out of them. He moved from the seat and went across the room, collecting a condom from his wallet, in the pocket of his jacket. You in the meantime, used the stool to lift yourself on to the top of the piano. your feet on the closed lip where the keys would be. You sat seductively waiting for Taron to return. When he did, he had removed his own boxers and you grinned as you took in his full naked form. Raising both eyebrows in a “What” motion you shrugged and shook you head.  
But soon Taron, was back with you, his body stretched up across the piano to reach you, his hands pulled you to him. He held your thighs firmly as he went to work, his tongue licking and flicking your clit, hitting you with sensational buzzes, that had you laying flat on your back. “This was it, you thought… OMG” your fantasy even better in reality. Replacing his tongue with his fingers, one at first and then a second, you could feel him hitting your G Spot and the need to feel him fully was too much “I need you” you groaned, raising a devious smile from Taron “Feels good?” he asked and as he did so, he pressed a little harder, enjoying the feeling of giving such obvious pleasure.  
Sitting up, You slid off the piano and dropped between Taron’s knees, taking hold of his dick in a firm grip, you saw his eyes close in exhilaration, as you softened the grip and began to motion his hand up and down. His hand moved into your hair and pulled it back, knowing you both loved how it felt. You let go of him and using your tongue, teased the end, moving up and down until you took him into your mouth fully. Taron had to tightly grip the side of the stool as he felt each incredible movement. Timing it as perfectly as possible, you stopped close enough to him coming in order to build up the tension. Laughing as a whimper escaped Taron’s lips.  
“tease” he scowled “Right” he smiled picking you up and putting you back onto the top of the piano. He looked serious as his eyes darkened, desire over taking him. His voice deeper now, Running his hand up your body he pushed you back, laid on your back with your arms above you head, he kissed his way back to you stomach, gripping your hips. He lined himself up and you felt him enter you, the pressure was incredible and overwhelming as he filled you, you wrapped your legs tight around his waist, holding him in place, Taron’s hand ran over the curve of your bum, squeezing your cheeks as he moved his hips slowly and determinedly.  
You moved to lean on your arms, so you could see better as Taron continued to increase his thrusting movements, he chest was wet with sweat as was the hair around his face, Seeing your expression he moved faster and deeper making you cry out clenching you fists as you fell back again arching you back as the orgasm over took you. Seeing you coming made Taron even more brazen, placing his hands around your waist he pulled you to him as he pushed hard into you. As your crescendo hit you had no control left and let yourself go, groaning loudly, breathing Taron’s name.   
As you came down, you felt he was close. Pulling up to almost sitting and tightening you legs around him, you felt the tension in his body and the look in his eye that told he was close, Grabbing his face you smashed you lips on his as you felt him release, his body shuddering, Kissing him harder and harder as he rode the wave. He groaned loudly the sound reverberating off you. His eyes were bright as he ran his hand through your hair and crushed his lips into yours again. Pulling out, he left you sat on the edge of the piano, legs dangling.   
He stayed stood between your legs, with his arms around your waist “Well, I guess, I did good?” he asked looking at you and playing with a strand of your hair twisting it between his fingertips. You let your feet stroke his legs as the swung. You laughed “in every way baby…. trust me you did perfect” Taron leaned in and kissed you again.   
“Tonight” he said looking deep into your eyes “You” he tried, shaking his head. “All of this… amazing y/n, you are amazing” putting your arms around his neck, you rested your head on his shoulder. “I think I fell in love with you again.” he whispered. “Me too” you replied.


	11. Nightmares

Nightmares

The music that was playing was a mixture of old 90’s classic dance and 60’s Motown, but it was somehow psychedelic and screwed up together. There were colours swishing around the room, purples, blues and greens. Dark hues that blanked the room out. It was impossible to see or ground yourself. A creeping feeling seemed to rise from your feet, raising Goosebumps throughout and sending shivers up your shoulders and neck. Fear seemed to hold you in place, unable to move and wanting desperately to move away from the feeling at the same time. Trapped in this place, your eyes wide as tears fell without care down your cheeks. Fists clenched hard as your body tensed and shook. In time a door appeared in the mess of colours. The door was black, and the gloss paint was tinged with golden shards as the light from below shun on them.   
The light was blinding and cold. It hurt. Not only in a visual way, but you felt your chest tighten from the light, it made no sense, but it was like the light had hold on your body. The pain seemed to hit every inch of your body. Curling your body into the foetal position, you hurt all over.   
But the fear of the light going out, was intense. It was like no fear you had ever felt, at first it came out as a murmur, barely audible. A verbal ache that grew into a scream as tears became numb and trapped in your head. Screaming and screaming, begging and pleading as if it were the difference between life and death.  
A song began, out of the noise and darkness. “… sorry seems to be the hardest word” the lyrics could have come from the centre of your soul and then it happened. You didn’t see it, nor had an idea of when it had gone. But gone it had and the pain that followed was inescapable, inexpressible and unbearable. Your body convulsed, lost control.  
Opening your eyes, you felt hands shaking you. A voice was speaking, but your head still foggy, found the words hard to decipher. The music though, the song, the same song. Pleading for it to stop, tears were streaming now, and you closed your eyes to their sting. Somewhere you heard the song stop and everything became clearer.  
Taron was with you, you could feel his energy before it all came back to you, slowly his scent, his form appearing in the shadow of the bedroom, came into full view as he leaned and turned the side lamp on, allowing light to glow. Taron’s concerned face was now in front of yours, you could feel his arms around you and hear his words of comfort. Bringing you back to the real world. “Just a nightmare baby” he cooed “You’re ok… it’s okay… I’m here” he spoke gently as he rocked your gently and wiped the tears from your face.  
Regaining your composure, a little, you managed to speak, “Fucking hell. what happened” you gasped, realising that your heart was pounding out of your chest and were seriously hyperventilating.   
Taron began to stroke your back “Shall I come behind?” he asked, and you nodded. He moved placing himself behind you, a leg each side of your body. The way he had learnt to do when your anxiety turned into a panic attack. Wrapping his arms around you and ensuring your back was tightly pressed against his chest. It allowed you to attempt to mimic Taron’s slower and calmer rhythmic breathing and heartbeat.  
Placing his head on you shoulder, he stayed silent. Allowing you to concentrate. His hands lay flat around your middle, his thumb stroking gently and in time with his breathing, he closed his eyes, making sure his anxiety and concern didn’t increase his own breathing.   
As time passed, he could feel you slowly coming into time with him and whispered occasionally words of comfort and praise. As you returned to breathing normally, he gently kissed you neck and shoulder. “Better baby?” he asked, moving himself into a position that meant he could see your face properly. Concern etched his face as he placed his hand on your cheek and leaned forward, kissing you on the lips gently, he pulled you into a hug. “I’m not going to ask about this one… it looked nasty and I think you need to try and forget it” he said stroking your hair. He turned and pushed the pillows together allowing you both to move back. He leant against them, while you positioned yourself, so your head was on his chest. His arm rested around you and you stroked the hair on his chest, exhaling the tension in you away every now and then.   
Taron clicked the Tv on and put something from Netflix on, though neither of you were really watching it. Taron’s eyes flicking to you, checking on you every few minutes and feeling for any sign of stress. You lay listening to his heart beating and thanking the cosmos for creating Taron and having him there in your life. You wished there were words to tell him, just how much he did for you, how he spoke to your very soul. Words seemed so limited, “love” such an over-used and inadequate word.

You remained scared to fall asleep and every time your eyes lolled shut, you shook yourself awake again. It had not escaped Taron’s monitoring and after the third or fourth time. He reached down and lifted you face to his “It’s ok to sleep… I’m right here” he said quietly seeing the fear in your eyes “I was asleep before so it took me time to wake you” he explained “But I’ll stay awake this time and I will wake you if I think anything is happening” he continued. You leant up and kissed him “Thank you, but you need sleep too” you said “Well, how about I get my head down once you wake up” he tried. 

Moving up so you were now high enough to be face to face. You kissed him again, returning the kiss, You allowed yourself to be enveloped by him, indulging yourself in his lips, you refused to stop and every time you felt Taron to pull away you allowed a short breath, before moving in again. Eventually he had to pull away more forcefully giggling “Are you trying to kill me?” he joked lightly, smiling. “Just filling my head with something other than the rubbish in it from that nightmare… come here I’m not finished” you mock demanded and placing your hands on his cheeks, you pulled him into another kissing session, He laughed and smiled as you did so. His hand saluted you, unable to speak through your passionate kiss.


	12. Knocked off my wheels

This was ridiculous, why did I ever think it was a good idea to come through Soho? It was august, so hot, dusty and full of tourists of course. London had a vibe like no other at this time of year though, the usual energy, slowed with the heat. The tube being impractical at the best of times, despite the London’s succession of mayors, promising better access, there simply were too few to bother trying. Half the you would end up going miles out just to find a way off.   
You chided yourself for thinking this would be quicker, and continued projecting your voice at those around you that think I think you are completely invisible. You I’ve got used to the way people stared at you Their Eyes starting at your feet and slowly riding until your eyes met at which point you received either one of two types of look. One of pity or one of judgement. Because you didn’t look obviously physically impaired people tended to look into your eyes to see if you had some sort of mental difficulty. They check to see how you were dressed worse still, they looked around to see where your career was. Most days you simply ignored this sort of look but today you found it was easy to get fed up with it. The problem with tourists was of course, that they never looked where they going. The wheelchair, a power chair was electric and had a reasonable speed on it. It was pretty Swift too very agile you could move quite quickly around others. Usually, “move over for Christ sakes...get out of the way ...yes it’s a wheelchair have you never seen one before? You huffed as you made slow progress... You were just about to give up and try and find somewhere to go and get coffee, when all of a sudden, you felt the wheel hit something hard, out of control and unable to steer. The chair tipped to the side and hit the pavement, smack! Your head hit the concrete and it all went dark.  
Voices seemed to be coming into thin air not recognising any particular voice you began to open your eyes. you could feel the concrete under your face and your head begin to pound. as your eyes began to open a person’s face came into view. the face was blurry and you reached your hand out to touch the shape in front of you. a hand moved up and held yours just as you were about to make contact. just as you are about to put your hand on the shape. “Hey... Hi... are you ok? can you hear me? the lips seem to say. slowly the Vision became clearer, but only slightl. “Glasses “you murmured and glasses came echoing in the voices around. Suddenly the most beautiful eyes came in to clear View now you have your glasses on you could see the face that was right in front of you “strong jaw” you mumbled and the face smiled “thank you, I take it you can see me ok? looking around you saw you were surrounded by lots of different faces and soon the reality came back to you “oh s*** am I on the bloody ground” you said looking around the faces.” you are indeed” the face said “We didn’t want to move you in case we did more damage” it said “What’s your name? I’m taron” the face said “ Y/N” you replied “Beautiful name pleased to meet you Y/N “ looking up at Taron you winced “is there any chance you could get me up off the floor please “you asked matter-of-factly but clearly in discomfort “are you sure that’s safe should we not get an ambulance? Taron replied a look of concern on his face” yeah I’m fine I just want to get off the road” thinking for a moment, Taron stood up and directed to the crowd, “ ok guys” Taron “ you guys get the chair up and I’ll help the beautiful Cherry to get up" he smiled looking back at you. Crouching again he spoke “Ok can you put your arms around me? and I can lift you up while the guys get the chair straight” he said taking excellent control of things. “ok I should mention that I can actually stand and walk a little bit” you smile “even better... but if it hurts even a little bit let me know" his deep eyes were mesmerising that all you could do was nod. Then all at once he said “ok when I count to 3 guys you lift the chair” turning to you he moved close to you to allow you to place your arms around his neck, he felt so strong and you swallowed hard, you were so close to his neck now you couldn’t help but feel the adrenalin take over. The sound of his voice broke your daze “ Y/N if it’s ok with you I’ll lift you from the waist” he said, his breath tickling ear clearing your voice you tried to sound nonchalant “Sounds like a plan” regretting the joviality in your voice. It was pointless, you never were good at hiding how you felt about people, as soon as your felt an attraction, it was plastered across your face and this guy was ticking all your boxes. “1 ...2...3... go! Taron shouted as you made an involuntary noise that sounded pornographic. “Jesus shit” you thought and a guffaw escaped Taron as He seemed to lift you effortlessly off the ground and into his arms. His hands holding tightly to your hips. You couldn’t help inhale the smell of him, he smelled so good, damn it. gently taron lowered you back into the seat of the wheelchair with a sigh, suddenly another feeling took over. Being in the wheelchair had knocked your confidence, you have a brave face on mostly, but when it came to men, you struggled feeling attractive in the chair.   
“Ok? He asked and you nodded quickly “nothing hurt but my ego” you grinned plastering that smile back on. The crowd around one by one patted you or said a quick “glad you’re good” before moving off. But Taron lingered still. You turned to look at him, wondering what he was doing “thank you” said smiling. “Quite my knight in shining armour “you attempted to cover the sadness underneath going red. “Well actually” he said sheepishly” I think it might have been me that caused the accident to begin with” he looked utterly mortified.” I am so sorry” he began talking really fast trying to explain how he had been looking at his phone and tripped, dropping his holdall. It had gone straight under the wheel of the chair. “I feel so bad" he said running a hand through his soft looking hair. “Listen I really want to make it up to you” he said, stopping mid-sentence” oh god” he gasped, you looked confused. Leaning over the holdall, he unzipped the bag routing inside he pulled out a t-shirt. Leaning forward he gently pressed the fabric to your cheek.” Damn I am so sorry, your bleeding”. Glancing at your white top you saw drops of red, popping onto the broiderie. Wincing as Taron applied more pressure. “Ok” he suddenly said” can you hold it” he motioned to the t-shirt and you nodded. Letting go he reached into a pocket pulling out his phone. He began to dial 999 requesting an ambulance, you stopped him, “not an ambulance I don’t need one look it a small cut” you motioned. Taron looked at you then the phone, he sighed hanging up, “ok” he said thoughtful.” Then at least let’s get you to A and E “he got up looking around. It didn’t take long to get the attention of one of London’s black Cabs.   
As it Pulled up, Taron took control, telling the driver where to go and asking him to load the wheelchair. Turning to you, he asked “do you think you walk as far as the cab? you nodded. “But I usually have a walking stick”. Taron smiled reassuringly, holding out his arm. “Then I shall be your walking stick” Standing up gingerly you stepped to the cab, your body felt bruised from the fall and you knew you’d hurt later. With one arm round your waist and the other outstretched you were able to climb inside. Followed quickly by Taron.  
“Man” he sighed heavily as the car pulled away.” I can’t believe I caused all of this? I am so sorry” his almost tearing up, he was so warm and sincere. It caught you off guard “Well you certainly knocked me off my feet” you smirked. Rolling his eyes “ wheels” he smiled knocked you off your “wheels” rolling your eyes you both smiled, “ No more saying sorry though" you said, making eye contact properly for the first time, butterflies in your stomach “ It was an accident" Taron nodded. Reaching a hand to your face, you bit your lip, gently he replaced your hand with his on the t shirt still held against your face. Staring intently, you blinked nervously what was he doing? “I am sorry I hurt you" he said quietly “and I intend to make that right, but I will only stop. Saying sorry if you let me make it better” he dropped his head, momentarily, looking back at you under his eyelashes “ok" you breathed unable to think or say anything “ you’re still beautiful “ he said with a small smile as he gently repositioned the t-shirt. You watched as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple moving quickly. “Was he? Is that nerves? ...could he like you too...?


	13. Drive me crazy

Drive me Crazy 

“Come on Taz” you sigh, standing by the door, you drumming your nails on the door. You’d been ready for ages as always. You and Taron couldn’t be more different when it came to organization, throughout the flat this was illustrated perfectly.  
The bedroom was a great example, your side table was completely clear, but for a lamp and a small rose gold picture frame, inside a smiling Taron posed cheekily. On the dresser your make up was arranged in perfect symmetry, with bottles and sprays in height order, nail varnishes in colour order like rainbow of miniature toadstool people sat on a small set of see through steps, that you liked to think made it look like an audience waiting for the show to start.   
Meanwhile on the ‘Boys' side. Tarons side table was a tottering pile of half read scripts, discarded post it notes, odd coins, at least one used drinking container, discarded watch and attached by a paperclip to the lampshade was a passport picture of you both. Then by the bed below the side table were discarded books ,CDs,an odd trainer poked out from under the bed yesterday nights lounge pants and polo boxers.   
On top of his chest of drawers, were yet more scripts and ‘important’ papers that should be filed in the office/studio. Numerous scent samples were sporadically scattered in between, looking like audience after a Foo Fighters gig. Half open drawers, dirty laundry discarded below. Next to the trash bin between them were numerous scraps of gum wrapper, receipts and anything else that had been in yesterdays Jean pockets, having been vaguely tossed at the direction of the rubbish receptacle.  
And this was where Taron was, frantically digging through the drawers, under the bed anywhere he could think of. “Babe..” he called his head under the bed. “Have you see my round sun glasses?” You walked to the bedroom, striding over to where Taron could be seen bent over the back of the bed. Placing your hands on your hips, you coughed loudly. Turning quickly around Taron looked at you, “What?” he asked questioningly. Moving towards him, you put on you most seductive facial expression, Taron smiled back raising both eye brows taking you in. Leaning forward, you placed a kiss behind his ear, as his arms moved round your waist. Kiss by kiss you traversed the length of his neck. Using your new French nail polishes talons you ran the tips up the torso of Taron as he breathed you in, fidgeting in his spot the bed. You brought your lips close to his, looking deep into his beautiful eyes as the sparkled mischievously. Reaching the next of his shirt. You plucked the missing glasses from the collar, holding them up. You sat back “Really T?” you sighed in exasperation “You drive me Crazy"   
Springing up from his seat he grabbed you again by the waist, “yeah but you still love me" he grinned “And baby keep doing that with your nails” he said with a wink “You drive me! Crazy!”


	14. Double trouble

Double Trubble  
Even with two fans blowing like crazy and whirring low, it was unbearably hot. Taron was asleep already and you grumbled at him under your breath. He could sleep anywhere the bugger. You tossed and turned, before sitting up huffing loudly. If you could not sleep, you decided no one should. Though checked the baby monitor, just in case. You obviously didn’t mean your babies, you adored them but were more than happy to have them say fast asleep.  
Swinging your legs to the side you sat on the edge of the bed. Fighting the urge to pick up your phone. You needed a wee anyway, so you wandered into the bathroom. Sat on the loo with your head in your hands, you heard a rumble and a sudden crash of thunder. Your ears pricked up like a meerkat listening out for the familiar sounds. But relaxed into the silence and cleaned yourself up quickly as you waited for the next rumble and crash. But when it came it even hat you scream; it was so loud. Taron sat up immediately alarm on his tired face, moments after the lights rose on the monitor and “Daaaaaaadddddeeeeee” could be heard coming from the nursery.   
“Its always Daddy” you huffed immaturely, “I only pushed you out of my body, you know” you continued to grumble as you walked along the hall, and pushed open the door. “Hello, you two” you picked one of your twin boys and put him on your left hip, leaning into the double cot you lifted number two and put him on the other one. Dropping them to the floor, they waddled over to the rocking chair, ready for you. There was no point waking Taron at this point, you plopped into the chair and the boys knowing the drill and being almost 2, were more than able to help themselves. Which you appreciated and had found funny at the start. “Don’t mind me, I’m just the dispenser” you had chuckled. But you oved this time you had with your boys, the bond it had given you was irreplaceable and you loved how the boys, enjoyed comforting each other and playing with each other as you, lay you head back.   
“No room for me” Taron smirked, leaning on the door frame. “Da eeee” Austin tried to call out but still had a mouth full. Kai being the greedier of the too, simply waved. Making you laugh. “That’s its Kai, priorities mate” said Taron stretched and yawned. “Do you want a drink?” he asked and trotted off to the kitchen, knowing the answer. He pulled the apple juice from the fridge and poured two glasses. Placing them on the bedside in your room. Taron heard feet running down the hallway before he was attacked by his two boys. He scooped them up into a hug and put his finger to his lips “Night time boys” Right come on you two nappy and bed, he said leaning down and checking the boys nappies in turn, both were wet.   
They ran ahead of Taron back to their room, “Mama sleepy” Austin said, as they entered, and Taron had to laugh a little. He walked over to you, your eyes were closed, head still on the back on the rocker. But the boys had left you in a less than modest position. A breast was exposed on each side having been pulled out of the arm holes of your nightie and abandoned when they had finished. Taron smiled, gently lifting your nightie and placing your breasts on at a time back inside your nightwear, and into a more comfortable position. Kissing you on the cheek you stirred. He took your hand and turned to the boys “Aussie, Kai say night night Mummy, I’ll be back in one minute” “Nigh nigh mama” they tried. Taron walked you back to bed and left you to get comfy.  
When Taron returned, Kai was sat sucking his thumb, looking at his favourite Thomas the tank engine book, Austin however had stripped off his clothes and pulled off his nappy, he was now climbing among the soft teddies, trying to reach his favourite noisy truck that was placed on a high shelf deliberately. “Aussie, what are you doing?” Taron groaned, but couldn’t hep laughing as his son gave him a confused look, he tiny bum wiggling as he tried to reach “Truck Daddy... uh uh” he said reaching on tiptoes. Taron grabbed his son and lay him on his back in front of him, blowing raspberries on his little rounded belly as he giggled. “Not truck time, Mister you will wake Mummy again” but Austin scowled and tried to wriggle free of his father’s grip. As Taron stretched to reach the pack of nappies stored under the bed, he managed to pull 5 in one chunk. Separating them, he had to let go of Austin. Grunting as he lost his grip. “Jesus Kai, be a good boy and come to Daddy” he smiled at Kai, thinking how different the two boys characters were, they were a mix of the both of you, but Austin Taron thought was more of a livewire and likely to be more of a handful as the years progressed. Kai was clearly still very sleepy, and Taron found it quicker to move to him, Kai lay down, ready for His nappy to be changed still sucking his thumb.   
Taron playfully pulled at it “my thumb” he smiled, Kai loved this game and joined in “No Daddy, mine” he grinned. Taron pulled again “My thumb, not Kai’s Daddy’s” he said enjoying the way his son’s eyes lit up and he saw flashes of his wife in him. Kai having laid still, was done quickly and Taron picked him up, gently pulling Kai’s hand and putting his thumb in his mouth. Kai squealed delightedly “Gone” Taron said feigning surprise. “In your mouth daddy” Kai said his small fingers tried to pull his thumb out and open Taron’s mouth. Taron let him so as not to hurt him. “Oh, my goodness Kai, where did that come from?” he teased. “Silly Daddy” Kai grinned, putting his thumb in his own mouth and laying his head on Taron’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “You sleepy Kai” Taron asked. Still keeping an eye on Austin, who had upended the Duplo box now and was building something in the corner, he clearly was not sleepy.  
Taron put Kai into his cot and tucked him in. “Nos da bachen bach” he said quietly “Nos da daddy” the little boy said sleepily, his eyes already closed and mouth sucking away. A little quieter, Taron scooper up Austin, he sat in the rocking chair and grabbed a book off the shelf. “ Now it’s time you went to sleep too bachen” he pulled Austin’s cuddle blanket through the cot bars and wrapped it around him as he cuddled up to Taron, his thumb also finding it way into his mouth. Taron read him the same story that Austin always asked for recently, it was an old book, his Mam had dropped over along with a pile of stuff from her loft, from his childhood. Most was left in the boxes and put away. But some of it, he though would be nice to share with the boys and Austin had taken to Ivor the engine immediately. He loved it when Taron made the characters voices different and they did the train noises together.  
Soon, Taron felt Austin begin to stop fighting sleep and relax in his arms as he rocked the chair back and forth. He didn’t finish the story before, he felt his son breathing deeply, sound asleep. Carefully, he lay Austin, next to his brother and kissed them on the forehead one at a time. He checked the monitor and camera were still working and padded barefoot back to the bedroom. You had finished your apple juice and were curled up on top of the covers as he climbed onto the bed and put his arm around you. He smiled at you as you slept. The house now quiet. “Nos da” he whispered.


	15. Boys will be Boys

Boys will be Boys  
“What is Daddy up to boys?” you asked the twins, as they sat in their little seats that attached to the dining table. They munched on cut up fruit and veggies, sharing clearly was caring as Austin would continually attempt to swap out all his favourites with Kai. You had to keep moving them back, to make sure Kai wasn’t left with just grapes. The door opened and a sweaty Taron came in, his t shirt was grubby and he was wearing an old pair of jeans with a tool belt. Chuckling you started singing ‘Bob the builder’ with the boys.  
“Daddy is Bob builder Mummy” Austin giggled, Taron wandered over kissing you on the cheek and ruffling each of the boy’s hair, kissing them too. “Can I fix it” Taron continued the song and the boys and you finished “Yes he can” laughing. Taron got a glass of water and sat down with you both. Stealing a carrot from Austin who scowled “Mine” he huffed. “Mine now” Taron said cheekily, Austin drew his pile closer and protected it with his arms, raising another chuckled from his parents.  
“So, what exactly are you up to out there?” you said turning to him. “Just a little project for me and the boys” he panted, gulping the water down. You ran you finger down his arm, trailing it over his bicep. “You like what you see?” Taron asked raising an eyebrow playfully. You grinned “Maybe” you kissed Taron on the lips, as both boys responded “Yuk Mummy” said Austin, Kai simply shook his head “Hey you too, Daddy can kiss mummy if he wants to” Taron pouted.  
He walked around and lifted Kai from his chair, scattering crumbs and mushed fruit onto the floor. Putting his son on the floor, he did the same with Austin. Both boys took off as soon as released and you went and got the dustpan and brush. Taron took them and began cleaning up, “Now that is hot” you grinned. “You love it when I clean, don’t you? you kinky wench” he quipped as you playfully smacked his bum.  
“Right come on you two, naptime” you called to the boys, but were ignore “Austin? Kai? Come on…” you said taking Austin by the hand and wandering over to Kai, lifting Austin onto one hip, you then lifted Kai and placed him on the other. “Watch your back, babe” Taron called over. Seeing you bending to grab the boys. You rolled your eyes “Horse has bolted on that front, baby my backs is buggered” you sighed and waddled to the nursery. Locking the stair gate in the doorway, behind you to prevent escapees.   
You succeeded in having both use the potty, and settled with both boys on a breast each. Rocking in the chair, the boys had their comfort blankets and were drifting to sleep at the sound of their Dad’s dulcet tones. You smiled remembering the day, Taron had come out of his studio grinning, with the Cd he had burned. He was so proud of himself having recorded a number of traditional lullabies and a couple of stories. “So, they can hear me when I’m not here” he said at the time.  
It was always a tear jerker for you when you put it on, When Taron had been away a while and you missed him. You listened to him sing and closed your eyes. Soon you could feel that neither of the boys were suckling anymore and both were asleep. Gingerly you stood and precariously placed one after the other in their shared cot, thumbs quickly began being sucked and you gazed at the two beautiful boys. Still amazed that they had come from your body.  
Taron appeared in the doorway quietly, and you walked to the landing to join him. Pulling the door to. He wrapped his arms around you “You okay Mummy?” he asked seeing your face was emotional. You nodded “Just thinking, when do you leave?” you sighed. “12th in 8 days” he replied, knowing how hard you found being apart. He did too, especially as the boys seemed to chance so quickly.  
“Come and have a cwtch” Taron asked and you walked into your room, next door. Curling into his arms on the bed. You stroked his arm and closed your eyes. “I know it sucks sweetheart, but you can bring the boys out to Hungary” he tried “I know, I just hate this period, the countdown to you going, it always seems to go so quick, and 3 months Taz, is a long time” you mused. Taron stroked your hair and twirled it between his fingers. You felt bad and knew Taron felt guilty leaving you, but you also knew it was his life and passion “Taz?” you asked, “mmmm” he replied absentmindly. Looking at him directly, you stroked his cheek “I wouldn’t change it, you know?” you said.  
“Really?” he asked “You wouldn’t prefer I was here all the time?”. “No, because you would be miserable sweetheart, you would be frustrated, resentful and worst of all, I think you would lose who you are, your spirit, your spark” you ran you fingers over his features with your index finger. Taron leaned in and kissed you. “Have I told you I love you today?” he smiled gently as you shook your head. “Well that’s simply not on” he kissed you again and this time with more purpose. Whispering in your ear “I love you” his breath tickling your ear.  
“Ok, so what are you doing in the garden?” You asked after some time. Taron stretched and moved to sitting, “That’s a good point, I’m going to have to get on with that, or it won’t be finished in time” he said getting up. You pouted “What about my cwtch?” you groaned “Sorry Missus, I have to finish this job” Taron replied in his best builders voice, making you chuckle “Well I best get on making you a brew then? Good old builder’s tea yeah?” you replied also getting up.   
The afternoon was spent playing with the boys and getting tea prepared. The noise from the garden continued throughout the afternoon. It was almost bath and bedtime before Taron reappeared. Having worked through tea, he was even more hot and sweaty than earlier and looked completely exhausted. “Ok boys” he called “Come see what Daddy has made for us” he grinned, the boys toddled over to their father and he took each one’s hand leading them to the garden.  
The garden was a reasonable size and but neither of you were green fingered, so you had someone make it look reasonable for you. As you walked out you saw the project immediately. “Taron was running with the boys now, all three were whooping and squealing, excited faces on all of them. In the back corner, build around a large oak tree was a treehouse. Painted green and red, the boys favourite colours. A heart was carved in the trunk reading T.E 4 Y/I. up a ladder the tree house split in two, on the left was a red door with Austin written on it and to left was green door with Kai. Each side had a little house shaped section that went right back through the tree, At the sides were shuttered windows that opened and shut. Taron helped the boys climb in and look around.  
Your natural protective instincts made you want to stop them, but you swallowed your fear as Taron climbed up too. The boys excitedly ran around the deck at the front. “Look Mummy a pirate flag” Shouted Kai “And a tepee cope” Austin tried “You smiled and laughed watching the boy’s excitement and joy. “Okay boys so it’s not quite finished inside, because I thought you guys could help me and we could do a bit together each time I’m back from my trips, yeah?” Taron said over flowing with pleasure, seeing the boy’s reactions.  
“Can we do sleep in our house Daddy?” Asked Austin as Kai ran into Austin’s side and Austin to Kai’s checking out that they hadn’t somehow been outdone. “In the summer, maybe Mummy?” Taron asked looking at you, knowing your newly acquired fear of any perceived danger around the boys. But you nodded, knowing you had to be realistic, you were a mother of boys after all. Austin climbed down and ran to hug you. Lifting him up you kissed him “You like it? Huh” you smiled and he grinned. Nodding vigorously. Taron wriggled out of the tree house and came over, taking Austin from you. Austin kissed his daddy and squeezed him “Yes Daddy, yes” he beamed at him “I take it that’s a thank you Aussie” he laughed. Letting his son down to run off. Kai had simply laid down on the floor of his part and was gazing at the roof. Taron poked his head in the door “You ok buddy?” he asked and Kai nodded. “What you doing?”   
Taron asked confused. “I like it daddy” he said smiling. Taron knew that Kai was his softer and quieter son, and was always sure to make sure that Austin didn’t hog all his attention. Knowing that the kind of play and interactions Kai needed were less manic. He looked at the roof “What you looking at, Kai?” he asked “I want stars daddy, I no stars” he said. Taron nodded “Shall we paint a night sky here then, mate” Taron asked gesturing to the roof “Kai grinned and nodded his head” “Loss and loss stars and a moon daddy” he replied. Taron stroked Kai’s forehead and kissed him “I think that is the best idea I ever heard Kai” Kai grinned and hugged Taron “Now what say we go and get Daddy cleaned up” he said leading and helping Kai to climb down from the tree house.  
Inside the house, you had already run the bath for the children and was trying and failing to get Austin into the bathroom, he was now so hyper from seeing his treehouse. Taron came in carrying Kai. “Whoa Austin, Austin” he spoke in his stern Daddy voice, making Austin stop. “Bathroom now” he said firmly sending the nude little boy running. Taron moved closer and kissed you “I’ll take this, you go grab a bottle and two glasses” Taron said as he walked off toward the bathroom.  
Sat on the sofa, you sipped your wine and let your breath release. There was a great deal of noise coming from the bathroom and you groaned thinking how much mess they were likely making. Still, you thought. Not my problem right now and put your feet on the coffee table. You almost drifted off, when Taron reappeared with the two boys dressed in their matching Jammers. Taron’s hair was wet and ruffled, he was wearing only a towel and you smiled as he came into the room.  
The boys knew the routine and climbed up and went for your breasts, straight away. “Yup like father like son” you quipped; Taron huffed playfully. Before scolding the boys lightly “Boys, not so rough, poor mummy” He sat next to you all and grabbed his glass “yes” he exhaled taking a long sip. You looked at your family, smiling. “What?” Asked Taron as he rested his hand on your knee. You shook your head.


	16. Part of the job

Just part of the Job.  
Sat in the hot trailer, you were bored now. You were exhausted having flown in with Taron, from the UK just that morning and he had been forced to go straight into it at the set. You enjoyed travelling with him, it was far better than being stuck at home having to rely on phones and email. But he could manage a full day on set as well as the travelling was beyond you.   
You settled yourself on the bed and decided to catch some Zee’s it didn’t take long to fall asleep. But you were rudely awakened by the door slamming shut. Eyes wide you sat up quickly peering through the doorway. “Taron?” you called. When you didn’t receive an answer, you walked through your speed increasing as he failed to appear.   
You realised the bathroom door was open and light on, but before you got to it the door swung open again. Barrelling you out of the way Matthew Vaughn, Colin Firth and a tribe of others crowded around the door. You stood against the wall as you watched confused and overwhelmed “OK WOAH WOAH” you shouted finding your voice. Forcefully you pushed your way passed everyone and into the bathroom where you stopped stock still.  
“It looks worse than it is” Taron croaked. He was holding his arm under the shower, as blood gushed from a nasty gash down his right bicep. Instinct kicked in and you took control “Matthew I hope a fucking ambulance is on its way” you shouted, grabbing a large towel you turned the shower off and grabbed Taron’s arm wrapping the towel around the wound “Someone find the first aid box please” you continued. Scanning Taron, you could see road rash had scraped up the rest of his arm and down the right side of his face, grabbing more towels, smaller this time. You ran them under the cold tape and placing one on Taron’s face, you took his left hand and put it on top “Hold that there” you ordered as Matthew came back with the first aid box.   
“Ambulance 5 minutes” he said. “Thank you” you said throwing open the box, you pulled out the triangle bandage and quickly tied it together placing it over Taron’s head. “ Y/N” Taron began “ You I will deal with later” you scolded As you tied a tourniquet around the right arm and laid the second towel on the lower arm. You ensured Taron was sat against the side of the bath. In case he fell. “Well” you demanded “Is anyone going to tell me exactly what happened?” Many of the by standers began to disperse, but your question was met with black faces and people looking at each other.  
“I’m not looking to blame people, it’s important the hospital know” you conceded. But before anyone could say anything the paramedics appeared, “Okay can we get a bit of privacy guys” one of the first responders directed everyone away from the trailer as the other moved into the bathroom and began to set up to deal with Taron’s observations. Taking a breath, you returned to the bathroom, Taron did not look good, his face was tinged green and with perfect timing you grabbed the waste bin and he began to vomit.   
You knelt next you him, holding the basket as he continued to retch. One hand resting on his back. The paramedics finished their checks, “Well it certainly looks like someone knew what they were doing” Said the bigger, older man, “I’m going to guess this was you, little Lady” he said in southern American drawl. Your face went red “Instinct just kicked in; I think” you said feeling ashamed of your bossiness from earlier. “Hey, you did well, you have a good one there son” the paramedic winked at Taron, he was still holding his head over the waste bin, he’d stopped producing anything, but his body was still spasming as if he did. He nodded weakly, letting his head lean on your shoulder.  
“Can you walk?” asked the younger of the two. “I can, but I’m pretty dizzy right now” Taron answered. “Well, we will take it slow and we’ll each take a side. As the paramedic’s support Taron to the ambulance. You ran around the trailer scooping up what you needed, phones, chargers, wallets, bags, glasses etc. Your bloody suitcases were still there not having had time to check into the hotel yet.   
But as you came out of the trailer, Matt was waiting “Y/n listen, I am so sorry, this should never have happened, I’m going to fire whoever is responsible straight away and make sure Taron gets anything he needs, just let me know ok” Feeling bad at how you acted you hugged him. “Sorry I was rude Matt, it was. well you know” you sighed “Thank you I will let you know if he needs anything, I have to go… oh Matt our suitcases are still in there” you said looking towards the trailer “Don’t worry , done” he nodded “Text me please, let me know how he gets on and I will share it around save you” he said “Shall I ring Tina?” he asked “Oh shit, his mum would kill him” you thought. “No, he can do that himself!” you smiled and took the paramedics hand climbing into the ambulance.  
Taron sat up on the trolley, he had a paper sick bowl on his lap. His laid his head back and closed his eyes. As a cannula was placed in his left hand. All you could do was talk to him, from where you were. “Sorry mate, it’s just so I can get some proper pain meds into you, get you more comfortable” he said as he syringed a decent dose of morphine into the tube, connecting it to the saline. Taron nodded. “Not so green, colours coming back” you said, and the paramedic agreed. Sitting in front of you, he began his paperwork. “Right so what actually happened?” He asked. But the morphine had already begun to kick in and along with the jet lag, Taron found it impossible to stay awake and was soon semi-conscious. The paramedic looked to you.  
“Don’t ask me? I’m still waiting to find out myself” you laughed incredulously “Well how about you tell me from where you came in and we will let sleeping beauty fill in the rest later” he replied. The journey was thankfully quick and with your attention on answering the questions on the form, you were arriving in no time.   
You sat next to the bed, talking to Tina, exchanging frustrations at having only half a story. Taron had ended up needed an operation to stabilise the muscle and had been placed into a cast. He began to stir, and you promised to make him ring his mam as soon as he could. Opening his eyes, Taron attempted to stretch “Fuck” he cried out ,looking at his shoulder and arm, now firmly set in plaster at a comedic right angle “What the fuck?” he asked, still groggy. “ Hey take it easy” you said moving to a position he could see you.   
“Y/N? what is this?” he whined “You don’t remember yesterday, on set” you answered. He scratched his forehead as it all came back to you. “Oh” he said looking guilty. “I fucking knew it?” you roared. “Come on spill” “Baby, come on now, take it easy” He pleaded “I’m not a well man” he tried gesturing to his arm. But he could see by your expression, you weren’t going to go for his usual charm.  
You sat on the bed next to him as he explained what was meant to happen. He was set up on a wire, for a complicated fight scene, in which he was lifted and swung. He was meant to land on a crash mat the other side of another actor. But he had been messing about with this other actor and hadn’t heard the call, he hadn’t time to react and grab the rope to steady himself, it was this rope that was used to ensure he ended up on the crash mat and not where he actually ended up. Which was crashing through a particularly nasty, sharp and spiked section of the set. “One minute I’m talking the next I’m trying to grab the rope, that’s round my arm, but its moving, like spiralling around my arm burning it up like a fucking Chinese burn. I didn’t even think about where I’d land. I just remember hitting something hard and feeling something wet, like someone was pouring water on my arm” he swallowed, But y/n could see that he was trying not to show that it had shaken him up.   
Now you had heard the story, you were still cross, but not as cross. There should clearly have been a fail safe for situations like that, you couldn’t entirely blame Taron. You scrunched yourself up on the bed beside him and kissed him on the cheek. “Does this mean I’m forgiven” he said mischievously. “Maybe a bit” you allowed, “But you still have to ring your mam, she might not be as easy going as me” you chuckled “Oh shit” he groaned.   
“You know what?” he smiled looking at you, “ You are one badass women, thank god I have you around” he laughed “when I ran into the trailer I was completely panicked, I didn’t know what to do, but you… well I don’t think I have ever seen anyone scare an entire cast and crew before and I’ve seen some pretty harsh directors” he smiled and kissed you head. “Well, someone had to take charge of things” you smiled back. “Baby” you said quietly “Don’t scare me like that again please” You asked quietly “Sorry, baby I will be much more careful around wires from now on” he agreed. “anyway what work can I do looking like this” he moaned moving his arm about grumpily Y/n began singing quietly “I’m a little T pot, short and stout” realising Taron shoved you “Fuck off” he grimaced making you laugh all the harder “ here’s my hhh handle” .


	17. Backstage

Backstage  
It wasn’t exactly where you wanted to be but, backstage was close enough to the stage, to feel the excitement. You loved this job; it was not like work at all. It was like going to drama class and hanging with you friends, singing and dancing. As you set for the afternoons matinee you had your headphones in, singing along loudly. You were beginning to learn the reality of life in the industry, having got where you were by simply hanging out in the bar after the shows back home in the local theatre. You had taken the usher’s job because it was an opportunity not to be missed, unemployed and scouring the newspapers for work, it was a no brainer when you saw the advert.  
Now here you were, London’s West End. Principle Dresser! No, it wasn’t acting or singing. But if the right person heard you sing backstage or got you information about castings, who knew. Hence the loud singing in the wings. You loved the cast too, in charge of the Female principle along with the chorus was so much fun. Helen the Principle was lovely and the two of you got on incredibly well. The other dressers were mostly older ladies and so you tended to spend more time with the cast, the younger ones especially.  
You’re favourite time of day was when you would turn to your flat mate and say “Right, time to go to work… in the west end!!” it drove her mad, “do you have to say that everyday” she laughed. “Until its not true … yep” you giggled. Throwing your bag over your shoulder, heading to the tube. Grinning, you practically danced your way across town.  
Tonight, it was Whitney Houston on Spotify, and as you belted out the tunes, strutting about and dancing. The cast arrived for warm up, as they filed in a couple of the chorus, joined you Delia and Lucy. You loved being part of the show, but these girls were living your dreams and you were like a sponge when they were around, trying to learn whatever might help your dream to be realised.  
It was then that your distraction entered, lead male of the show and your now best friend. You had a habit of hitting it off with the guys in shows, of course the attraction to someone as passionate about your own love of theatre was always going to be obvious. Mostly, though you were navigating a difficult sea. Theatre still was a harsh place for heterosexual men and an easy and attractive outlet for gay and Bi guys. Making relationships disappointing when the male chorus hunk you saw across the wings, was staring at a male chorus guy number two and not you. So many nights you cried over falling for the gay guy or worse where you were now, ‘friends’ with the rarest of beasts the hot, hetero actor. You and the girls had finished your impromptu dance party and you were back to setting out the costumes for quick changes and checking for anything that needed fixing.  
Taron came bouncing over, poking you in the ribs making you jump and squeal. You hit him playfully on the arm as his laughed. “What you listening to?” he asked taking an head phone bud “ moving his hips, he began to sing along” pulling you into join in “ you loved to hear Taron sing, but your feeling for him, held you back”. As the song ended, he pulled you in for a hug, kissed you on the cheek and disappeared off for the warmup.  
You hated that you could not seem to rid yourself of the way he made you feel when he was around. This was your chance to actually get into the industry. This was it; you were so close. During the show when the other dressers would retire to the quick-change area backstage, you would stand in the wings and watch, repeating the dialogue and joining in the songs. Night after night, it never stopped thrilling you.  
When something went wrong it was so exciting, whether it was responding to a ripped costume or a 60 second clothing change that needed quick thinking and nimble footwork around the changing set. You loved it, especially the odd occasion you would end up on stage, hidden from view, holding your actors dress closed while she acted as if nothing were happening.   
And yet, you found yourself mooning after Taron. Spending hours in the shops before a show trying to find something in black that might remind him that you were sexy or could be more than friends. Attending to your hair and make up before every show. It was as if you were reading yourself for your own production the “I don’t really love that guy” show.  
This time should have been spent attending castings, dance and vocal classes. Practicing and working on your craft. You wouldn’t have minded being a dresser for the rest of your life, but being here, seeing others doing it. Made your dream seem so close and so possible.  
He was a pain. But when you went out and drank too much after the show, he would be sweet and funny, his eyes would sparkle, and he would have you laughing all night. He relied on you for somewhere to sleep when he was too drunk to head home alone. To listen to his worries and woes and you lived for the sweet kiss goodnight on your cheek. Often laying awake a hand pressed against the skin, as if it would somehow hold the kiss in place.  
The Matinee went well, as usual. The show had been running for 4 months now, most of the cast and crew were almost on autopilot. Having all their cues and moves down. You were putting your items to launder for the evening show away in the quick-change area, as the cast and crew headed out for food. You chose not to go with them this afternoon. Choosing to stay behind and complete repairs to your principles costume.  
You hoped that the less time you spent around Taron, the less your feelings would get in the way. you sat on the floor, spreading the dark blue gown out in front of her, pulling her needle and thread from her apron and began to work on the areas that needed fixing. You had her mobile phone on a chair, playing show tunes as she sang along. Feeling a little melancholy, she chose a selection of the ballads she loved and practiced her vocals.  
The theatre was empty and bar the quick-change area, things were quiet. As you sang, you kept hearing strange noises. You tried to ignore them, theatres being old and creaky places. But you jumped out of you skin, when someone suddenly appeared at the gap in the curtains, that surrounded the quick-change area. “Taron! that’s twice you have done that to me” you screamed. Taron laughed. Sitting down next to you he had two carrier bags with him that he began to empty “ Seeing as you had to work through, I thought I would bring you lunch and make sure you ate” He said grinning, laying out the food and drink.  
“If you don’t mind the company of course?” he said, when your response was not quite what he expected. You sighed and swallowed the emotion that you had allowed to well up, whilst singing. “Taron that’s very thoughtful of you, of course I don’t mind” you smiled weakly. “Let me finish this first” you said. But Taron decided you were taking to long and began to attempt to feed you, dropping food onto the dress in front of you “ Taron ! omg this is dry clean only” you shouted a little too harshly. Jumping up and shaking the dress. Thankfully you had completed all the repairs anyway, so you turned and walked to the rail and hung it up.   
Tears began to well in your eyes and you stood for a moment pretending to do something with the rail as you tried to compose yourself. It was then that you felt an arm around your waist and a hand on your shoulder. Taron turned you to face him “y/n do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked. He looked so genuinely concerned, his brow furrowed, and his eyes burned into you. Your brain was racing, trying to think up a lie to convince him. When he leant in and kissed you. Standing still, your heart crashing out of your chest, as his lips pressed against yours. He was firm and you couldn’t help but do the same, soon you found his tongue and as he held you closer you indulged in the taste of him, exploring his mouth with your own.  
Pulling away slightly and allowing yourselves to breath, Taron smiled. “I cannot tell you how long I have wanted to do that” he breathed. But you were not letting the opportunity get away. Grabbing him by the waistband of his jeans you pulled him through the clothes rail, pushing him down onto the floor that was covered in excess fabric from the curtains surrounding you. Taron looked startled, but when you knelt over him and knocked his head back as you hit him with another kiss.  
This kiss was hungrier and deeply lustful. Taron’s hand moved quickly to the back of your head and into your hair as he pressed his lips into yours, his arms pulling you lower. You broke the kiss long enough to throw off your top and taking your lead, Taron did the same. Undoing his fly, you pulled his jeans down below his knees, taking his boxers with them. At the same time, he pulled at your leggings, you kicked them off and made quick work removing your kickers.  
Time stood still for a moment, as the pair of you took in what you were about to do. Smiling at each other, Taron grabbed your neck and pulled you down to him again, this time he went in for your neck. As you wriggled your hips. You gasped as you took Taron’s ready member, closing your eyes. “Fuck” Taron breathed biting down as your bodies hit at the groin. Sitting himself up so that you were chest to chest. Taron began thrusting into you as you wrapped your legs tightly around him. Gripping his shoulders. It was fast and urgent, but with every thrust Taron stared deeply at you, making sure he could see the pleasure he was giving you and hoping you could see the same in him. As the orgasm hit you had to bury your head in his shoulder “Fucking yes!” Taron screamed out, as you took the flesh of his shoulder into your mouth, creating a delightful love bite, as you too came hard.   
Hot, sweating and panting hard, you remained wrapped around each other simply looking at each other beaming smiles on your faces. Taron kissed you again as he moved out of you, it was a softer more loving kiss now and he lingered for some time before moving a little way back. You pulled some of the fabric around you both as Taron lay back on the fold of fabric and pulled you into a hug “ and to think I was worried I was going to get a slap for kissing you” he laughed stroking your hair. It was then that you heard the cast and crew begin to return for the evening performance. “Shit” you whispered. As laughing under your breath, you both quickly grabbed your clothing, passing items to each other and emerging from behind the rail, you managed to return to your sitting positions, just as the lead dresser came in to collect some items.   
“Oh, sorry guys” she said “I didn’t know you were in here, I won’t be a moment. “Not to worry” said Taron winking at you “I should get to the warmup” you smiled at him as he packed away the food and handed the bags to you. Walking out he blew you a kiss. “ Nice lunch” your colleague asked “ Yeah” you nodded “ Didn’t eat much?” she grinned gesturing to the bags still full of uneaten food, your face was hot and you knew you were blushing horribly. As she headed out of the area, she turned to you “Your tops on inside out by the way” laughing as she left.


	18. All that Jazz

Smut* Music: All that Jazz : The Musical Chicago  
Cell block Tango & Be Good to Mama.  
All That Jazz  
“Damn it Taron” you shouted, throwing the script on the floor and storming to the bedroom. You sat on the floor, muttering under your breath as Taron stood in the doorway. “Is it safe?” he asked lightly “Any flying books heading my way?”. You looked up at him and scowled. He moved and sat next to you on the floor. “You’ll get it… I think you just need help to get into the character babe” he said softly. You leant your head on his shoulder “Its alright for you” you huffed “You have nothing to prove” you sighed. “Hey, I still have things to prove, you’ve seen it, I don’t get everything I go up for” He countered.  
“Yeah, but that’s not because you fucking suck, its just you don’t suit what they are looking for” you moaned. “Hey, shut up! You do not suck” Taron replied “You have to say that” you groaned. “No I don’t, I always said I would be honest, and honestly yeah it needs work, but you don’t suck” He tried “You have the singing down, its just you need to let go more, stop over thinking the moves” he stroked your arm “You want to try it again or shall I go grab something for dinner” he asked. “Dinner” you whined “I’m having a bath” you got up and went to run the bath.  
Coming out of the bathroom some time later your saw a carrier bag on the bed with a post it. “Maybe this will help you get into character, T xxx” it read. You opened the bag and gasped, “Omg, Taron Egerton!” you were shocked and turned on all in one go. Pulling out a PVC corset, complete with black fishnets. The corset had no fabric where your breasts fit and as you checked, yep it was also crotchless. Looking at the item and then the mirror. Your shoulders sank, you hated your body and you knew that was why you were struggling with this part, you loved being ‘Velda’ she was so powerful and sexy. All the confidence in the world, just how you wish you were.   
Taron appeared in the doorway, a cheeky glint in his eye. “Come on dinner is getting cold” you looked at him and gestured the item at him “Really??” you complained. Taron just raised his eyebrows “How badly do want this part baby?” he smiled. Looking again in the mirror, you took a deep breath “Fuck it” you thought and began to work out how to get the darn thing on.  
Some time later, you walked seductively from the bedroom, having dug your silver dance heels from the back of the wardrobe, you had done your make up and Taron was right, you felt nervous in the outfit. But it had a power to it too. You remained in your fluffy dressing gown, not owning anything sexier to cover yourself. But joined Taron at the table. He grinned, not needing to see the garment, having picked it. He was already letting his imagine run wild. “I see you decided to try my idea, at least” he said running his eyes up and down your body. “I think you need the lose the robe” he smirked. You bit your lip, nervously and Taron stood up, placing his hands around your waist he pulled your close, “I know that there is a sexy vixen in there, I have seen her” he said calling out to Alexa to start the track, he pulled the robe of your shoulders and removed it entirely, kissing your neck.  
You walked over to the mantlepiece, listening to the track. Taking a breath and allowing yourself to remember that right now it was just you and Taron. You began “Come on babe, why don’t we pain the town...” as you turned. Taron was taken aback by the way the outfit looked on your body. He had gone for something close to the character, but underestimated just how hot you were going to look. It was a complete success, allowing yourself to fall int character, you strutted over to Taron, teasing him and taking full advantage of your exposed breasts, to tease him.  
You saw the effect on Taron as soon as you turned around, the darkening of his eyes, his breath catching in his throat and as you moved around him, you ran your hand down his body, stroking his cock through his trousers feeling it was already hard and reaching for you. You sat on his lap and the track moved onto the cell block tango, you took it up a notch, pulling Taron to standing.  
Walking around him, whilst continuing the act, you pulled off his top, throwing it away. Running your hands over his body he reached for yours. Slapping his hands away, he looked taken aback, but clearly enjoyed it. You dropped in front of him and unzipped his jeans, pulling down both his boxers and jeans together. Slapping his bum, you demanded he kicked them off and away to leaving him stood nude. You ran your nails down his back, kissing his neck and leaving delicious love bites “Shit Babe… I need you” he breathed.  
Moving back to the front “Me?” you asked fluttering your eyebrows, He nodded urgently. As you dropped again to your knees, taking him in your mouth you grabbed his bum with both hands, pulling him to you. You brought him back and forth, allowing him to fuck your mouth. Until you felt him lose it, swallowing his ejaculate. You wiped your mouth and took his hand leading him into the bedroom. He was already out of breath and overwhelmed when you pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top. He reached to try and removed the corset; you shook your head moving up so he could see the gap in the fabric at you crotch. He breathed heavily and threw you an excited look, as he pulled you down, his lips meeting your clit. He went to work with his tongue sending the most incredible sensations through you, until you had to have him.  
Wriggling free you saw he was hard again, and before he could take another breath, you pushed yourself down on him. Groaning loudly and closing your eyes, allowing him to fill you, his facial expression urging you on as he thrust into you, pulling himself up so you were face to face. You threw your arms around his neck and kissed his neck, leaving little love bites. He grabbed your head and pressed his lips into yours, his tongue going to work within. You felt yourself coming and tensed your inner muscles around his cock, feeling him groan deeply as you let out a whine that you knew he adored. Your orgasm hit you and that familiar exhilaration flooded your body.   
You knew that Taron hadn’t joined you, but he began to pull out, using those inner muscles you held him in place, making him look at you surprised. You shook your head “I don’t think I can… again” he said. You looked disappointed. But he kissed you softly, “You got me earlier remember” he said looking into your eyes. You felt him soften between your legs and let go. “We don’t have to always come together baby” he soothed seeing your face. He kissed you again, “Stop it” he said “I can’t help it” you replied “I just love to see your face when you come” you admitted, raising a chuckle from Taron as you slipped into your favourite cuddling position, your head on his chest and his arm around your shoulders.  
“Well well well” said Taron “I think you got the part” he laughed.


	19. With You

With You.  
The clock taunted you from the bedside, its green lighted numbers reminding you that sleep was the desired thing, but much like other nights it eluded you. Laid next to you, eyes closed. Taron looked restful. The only movement coming from a slight twitching of his cheek, almost moving into a smile.  
Moving again, fighting the urge to look again at the phone. You knew that you would fall into a hole and it would mean sleep was officially done.  
You scrunched down in the duvet, moving close to Taron’s face, taking in his sleeping form, he features. Every millimetre seemed perfection as you allowed your eyes to luxuriate. Smiling and feeling your tummy tight and butterflies running through you.   
“Stop watching me sleep” he mumbled. Blushing at having been caught. You lay your forehead against his. “can’t sleep again?” he asked. His eyes closed, but his brow furrowed as his shifted his position in the bed. He moved up so that he could face your directly, both at the same level.  
“What can I do?” Taron asked, looking sleepily at you, stroking your hair lightly as his eyes brightened. “I didn’t mean to wake you” Taron shook his head lighting “If you need me, you need me and I’m here. I told you” he stretched and yawned. “Come on what’s going through your head baby” he kissed your forehead lightly.  
“Nothing new” you sighed. “No point us both losing sleep over the same shit” you lowered your eyes. “hey… hey look at me y/n” you raised your eyes, feeling bad that you had in inflict your stuff on Taron, on anyone.  
“I am so proud of you” Taron seemed to reach into your soul, to your heart with his words. His soft touch and genuine love and concern for you. You had never known intimacy and connection like it and as much as it exhilarated, it scared you too. He seemed to easily break through every self-protective layer you had built up.  
“Proud” you asked a little confused. “Yeah” he nodded softly. “Every day you have to fight things , I and so many others have no idea about” he smiled “You are so strong and sometimes the things that get thrown at you, I think… well I just don’t know how you still greet me with a smile and only ask what you can do for me, to make my life better” you struggled with such information, it was getting easier to allow this to take hold in you, but it was still uncomfortable. “and still you can’t let yourself believe it” he sighed, running his hand through his hair, before returning it to yours and stroking it gently again. Sighing you moved to nuzzle into the crook of his neck.  
“so, I think we need to distract and relax you” taron said after some time, quietly at first, he began to sing. The soft welsh words, washing over you, you felt yourself physically relax, moving you head back to your pillow, you smiled as Taron, leant his head on his right arm, to prop himself up as he softly serenaded you. He used the left to run his fingertips across your body in sweet caresses. You found your eyes becoming heavy, opening only to share a small laugh when his fingers tickled.   
As he finished singing, he leant down and kissed you gently. Then seeing a small pout, on your face, despite your eyes now being closed. He began another song, only stopping when he was sure you were asleep.


	20. Vulnerable

Vulnerable  
You scrolled aimlessly through your phone, you loved being able to travel with Taron and see something of what he did when he was away from you. But there was a ridiculous amount of time, just sat about doing nothing and this phot shoot was no different. You really felt for Taron, he wanted to be an actor and you knew that as much as all this other stuff was part of the job, it wasn’t what he enjoyed most. You were sat on a director’s chair emblazoned with his name and it was now you wished for a sturdier piece of furniture. As Taron came up behind you making you jump and nearly fall off it, “Whoa” he cried grabbing you before you did “You twat” you scolded him, swatting him with your hand, “Bloody hell Taron” you couldn’t stay cross with him, when you saw the beautiful outfit he was now wearing, He kissed you on the cheek sheepishly “Didn’t realize you were quite so jumpy” he chuckled standing behind you, he kissed your neck as you got as comfy as you could, placing his chin on your shoulder he pouted. “What’s up” you asked allowing yourself to fall for the bait. “The next part of this shoot” he sighed and rolled his eyes. He moved another chair next you and plonked himself into it, making it wobble. Steadying himself he grinned at you. “These are dangerous” he laughed, you nodded in agreement. “The next shoot” you continued   
“Bloody horses” he grumbled, playing with the small bit of lose skin at his jaw. His eyes flicked to you and down to his lap. Placing your phone in your pocket you turned to face him. “But you’re not riding them, are you?” you asked. He shook his head, but you could see his foot was jiggling and he refused to look up. Reaching over you took his hand, “Taron?” you squeezed his hand and felt it clammy with sweat. Taron dropped you hand, getting up quickly he strode off the set in the direction of the trailer. “Taron?” you shouted.  
Getting up, you ran after him. Reaching the trailer, you opened it slowly, it was quiet. You walked the few steps looking around you saw Taron was sat on the edge of the bed, smoke rising from the cigarette he had just lit. You would save that nag for another time. Moving to the side of the bed you sat next to him, his leg was still shaking, so you put your hand on his knee. He pulled at the cigarette and it was then you saw him wipe away tears that were starting to appear. “Taron” you spoke softly.  
He turned into you, pulling you into a hug, you held him tight, stroking his neck gently, rocking ever so slightly. Silence filled the room, but it was a soft silence, a comfortable one. Where no one needed to say anything. Taron finished the cigarette and reached for the pack, thinking for a couple of minutes he put it back down. “It’s just a fucking horse” he said finally. “If a horse threw me off and landed me in the hospital.” Taron shook his head “I know. I know” he looked up and smiled at you, through his wet face, he ran his hand through his hair “Oh shit” he suddenly said “I fucked my hair and make-up, up now” he let himself fall back onto the bed covering his eyes with his hand. “Urgh”   
Crawling up the bed, you positioned yourself over Taron, so that you straddled him and could look directly down at him, moving his hand away from his face, you smiled at him. Leaning down you kissed him softly, responding in kind. You felt Taron’s arms around your wait pulling you down on top of him. The kisses became more passionate as his hands began to move the length of your body, squeezing your bum, he gave you a cheeky smirk. “Feel better, do you?” you asked. He smiled, “not about the fucking horses” he said, as he let out an exhale and visibly relaxed “I’m glad you’re here” he smiled patting you bum. “Me too” you replied. “and I can be right with you off camera, if you need, or tell them to fuck off with the horses” you tried. Making Taron laugh, he pulled you into another hug and rolled you both, ensuring he was now on top and you were in his full control.  
“yeah” he nodded “C’mon” he said pulling you up, “Where are we going?” you asked “To sort out my hair and makeup first, maybe fix the creases in this” he indicated to his suit, it no longer looked smart, sharp and pristine. Instead it was crumpled, his tie was crooked, and the top set of buttons were undone allowing the shirt to rise out of the waistcoat. “Ah yeah” you said looking at him “Still sexy though” you winked at him, “Oh” Taron moved toward you, “Don’t look at me like that Mr. Egerton” you teased and almost as if on cue, there was a knock on the trailer door. “Taron they are ready for you” came the AD’s voice. “Ok I’ll be right there” Taron shouted back, as he spoke, he had pulled you close and was kissing you again, making you giggle between kisses “You have to go” you laughed again. Making his toddler pouty face, he huffed, leaving another kiss on your lips and taking your hand “Come on then, let’s go take some photo’s with these fucking horses” he said “You sure?” you asked as you walked together toward the set, “Yeah as long as you’re here, I’ll be ok” he smiled, squeezing your hand. One on set, he let go of your hand and walked into the setting, “alright, alright hold your horses!!” he smiled eagerly, looking pleased with his joke, winking at you off camera.


	21. Truth or Dare

Taron tip toed across the threshold to the apartment, gingerly closing the door. He placed his bag on the floor under the hall table and peered round the corner of the lounge. Walking backwards into the bedroom, he pushed his heels into his converse, kicking them aside and closing the bedroom door as quietly as possible. Sighing heavily, he turned.

“Nice Try” you laughed, as Taron jumped, placing one hand on his chest in shock. His heart sank as he looked at you. You were surrounded by the contents of your make up bag and what appeared to Taron, to be half of the bathroom section of Boots. He groaned and fell face down on the bed, comically sliding off the bottom and disappearing from view. “Not getting away that easily, Mr Egerton” a Dare is a dare.  
Last night had been one of those nights where you couldn’t settle on watching anything, so decided to pull out the board games, a bottle or two of wine later and truth or dare had been started, you were not sure by who, but suspected it was Taron. “Dare” he had chosen, rubbing your hands together, you thought hard. “ Oh... Oh ...oh I have it” Taron full of Dutch courage, motioned with both hands “Come at me” he declared “ You ... Mr Egerton... hic” you looked at each other and laughed, falling off the sofa. Falling beside you, you both fell about in hysterics “You .... young lady” Taron slurred “Are completely wasted” he smiled, drinking another glug from his glass. “Me” you replied standing up unsteadily “I am absol...ooot..oot” thinking for moment and failing to finish the word “Taron, can you stop your damn apartment spinning?” you asked, Meanwhile Taron had also got up, leaning on the arm of the sofa, he spoke at no one in particular “Stop, room!” he commanded laughing again “ Y/N I won’t” he said matter of factly. Walking over so that you were face to face, you looked into his somewhat, squiffy eyes. “I dare you..” he said slowly “To let me to whatever I want to you” you paused raising and eyebrow and lifting you glass up, so it sloshed, making Taron comment “oi careful” he giggled as drops landed on him. “ Let me finish” you admonished him, “ you dared me to let you do whatever you wanted to me” he beamed cheekily “Dirty boy” you said swatting him and nearly knocking him over the side and back onto the sofa, grabbing you arm to steady himself “Woah”.  
Ignoring him you repeated, “I said, I dare you to let me do whatever I want to you… with my make up” you finished “Or?” Taron replied still holding your arm to stay steady as he finished his glass and dropped it on the table next to him. “Or you have to kiss me” you grinned, you guys were best mates, but nothing more had ever happened and you had settled on what you had, loving having such a close bond.   
Grabbing both your arms, Taron pulled you close. “ok” he said, trying to focus on your eyes. You felt your heart beating hard, no way in the world did you expect him to say “OK”  
But before either of you could say anything, Taron finally toppled backwards taking you with him. Landing on top of him, you hit your head on your glass, sending it flying ahead of you and smashing on the hard floor. Simultaneously you both looked toward the glass “Oh dear” said Taron unconvincingly “oops” you added. “ok” Taron said finally “You can do whatever you want to me with your make-up” he sighed. Your heartbeat was pumping so hard as he spoke that you hoped he didn’t notice, but it dropped when you realised the ‘ok’ wasn’t about the kiss. Trying to hide your disappointment, you smiled. But Taron was closing his eyes, “Tomorrow” he breathed “Sleep now” was all he managed.  
Laying there, watching the moonlight, highlighting his features, you hated how disappointed you felt and suddenly sober. “Well I am not sleeping like this” you said quickly, moving to climb off the top of Taron. But before you could his arms had wrapped tightly round your waist. “But I like this...” he mumbled.   
Pulling apart his hands, you forced yourself up to standing. “You’re pissed, I will be in your bed. You can stay there” There was no reply as you saw Taron had fallen asleep. Collecting the bed spread from the bedroom, you covered him, watching him snuggled in the warm. “Damn, it Taron” you whispered “I laid it right out there for you” you sighed and got comfy in Tarons, bed falling asleep on his pillow, breathing in the small he left on it had such a comforting affect you were out in minutes.  
But that was last night, and you had decided that if you’d lost out on a kiss that you were getting that make over done at least. “This is gonna be fun” you grinned as you patted the bed. Taron’s head popped up at the end of the bed, “You are mean” he pouted pretending to stomp over to where were and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Can’t believe you remembered” he said, “How much did we drink?” he groaned, “My head is banging” he moaned. “If you think I have any sympathy for you? You don’t know me at all” you replied looking at the nail varnishes trying to choose the worst one. Taron crawled across to you, laying his head on your lap, looking up at you “ Y/N” he whined “ what” you replied abruptly, looking back down at him, trying to hide the smile playing on your lips.   
Taron reached his hands up to your face, running them through your hair, you couldn’t help you head falling back with the motion, a tingle running down your spine, you swallowed hard. As you head returned to face Taron, his hands were back on your face, this time he was pulling you down to him, his lips were ghosting yours, lightly at first they brushed against yours, as you pressed yours against his, he began to increase the pressure, parting you lips, to bring his tongue into your mouth. Goosebumps grew on your arms as Taron slowly moved away to look at you. Taking in his expression, you found yourself seeing the expression you had dreamed of, the one you had always prayed he would show you. “Did you really think I’d let you paint my nails?” he grinned. A sense of panic, rose in you that Taron must have seen, because he reached up and kissed you again, moving from your mouth, he pressed soft kisses on your neck, as he reached your ear he whispered “ I’ve been dying to do this for so long?” moving back to look at you again, you smiled “Then why didn’t you last night?” you asked biting your lip “ I didn’t want you to think it was just because of the booze” he smiled sweetly. Returning his smile with a massive grin, you leaned down and kissed him again. “What am I going to do with all this lot?” you asked after sometime, motioning toward all the make up spread on the bed, Taron sighed “Oh go on then” he laughed wiggling his toes at you.


	22. The Accident

The Accident  
You could cut the tension I the car with a knife, Taron was facing forward occasionally biting his lip, both hands gripping the steering wheel. You sat staring out of the window with nothing but the music from the radio breaking the silence between you. You stole glances at each other, your stubbornness not allowing you to break first. Every now and then you sighed, if only to allow breath free from your tensed up body, but to Taron it was an audible annoyance, feeling that it was meant as a way to continue showing him your frustration. He in turn cleared his throat, irritating you and making you think he was going to speak, but when he did not it riled you even more.   
“For fucks sake!” Taron almost shouted, shaking his head “If you have something to fucking say, spit it out” he spat. Turning quickly to look at him with confusion “What the fuck have I done now?” you cried “ I didn’t say anything!, I’m just sitting here” you added, turning back to the window and crossing your arms. “You know you don’t need to say anything y/n All the little fucking huffs and puffs tell me everything I need to fucking know” he said frustrated and angry. “Oh, I see” you muttered as you watched the raindrops racing on the window pane “You can read my fucking mind now?” Taron shifted in his seat, feeling himself getting more annoyed and not wanting to argue fighting inside him. The latter winning, “ Did I say that… though, Y/N seriously when did I fucking say I could read your mind… god I wish I fucking could sometimes…” he was raising his voice now.   
You could feel yourself moving into fight or flight as his voice raised, Taron knew it was a trigger of yours, and you hated the way it destroyed you, you knew Taron wasn’t really a threat, but it was a brain connection created in childhood that didn’t want to go. Pushing down the fears rising and turning them into anger, you shouted back “Yeah because of course it’s all my fucking fault, isn’t it? I am such a mess, such a pain in your fucking arse” your bottom lip wobbled, and you bit it, before Taron saw it and knew he was triggering you.   
Taron turned to shout, the sound disappearing as the world seemed to disappear, confusion and fear began to swirl around you as you tried to make sense of what was happening. Somewhere you could here Taron shout your name and you thought you called his, but soon it all went black.  
Opening your eyes, it took time to adjust to your surroundings, it was loud, and many, many voices were coming from all directions, an immensely loud, metal crunching sound was filling your ears. As your eyes adjusted, you realised your glasses were cracked and the images in front of you were messed up by the broken lenses. “Hold tight” you heard come from somewhere.   
Suddenly it was like someone had shone a bright light in at you from above, you brain began to start clearing now, “Shit” you thought, “Taron !!!” you began screaming, the realisation hitting you, The car had crashed, you were sure of it. You could see sky above you, but your head was squashed against something on both side and you could not move anything to see anymore. The panic overtook you and with tears streaming down your face, you began hyperventilating, screaming for Taron at full volume and not hearing a response was terrifying you.   
A face appeared above you, not the face of Taron as you hoped, but a stranger “Hey, hey” they said “Its okay, take a deep breath for me” he continued. You gasped for breath, trying desperately to ask this stranger where Taron was, but making no sense, you decided he was right and tried to calm yourself, you were no good to anyone in the state you were in. But while you tried to calm down, the paramedics clearly decided that calm or not, they were moving you now. The pain was intense, and you found yourself blacking out again.   
The next thing you remember, it being placed in an ambulance. Your first thought was for Taron again, but before you could say anything the same male paramedic spoke “Ahh you’re back with us then, its y/n right?” you tried to nod, but whatever held you in prevented you so you managed a gravelly “yes” in reply. “Ok y/n I need you to remain calm for me ok, your boyfriend Taron, is in the other ambulance” seeing the look of panic on your face, he must have taken you hand as you felt someone squeeze it. “He’s ok, don’t worry” he said quickly. He smiled seeing the relief flood your face and your body untense dramatically. “You are both really lucky, your both have sustained only minor injuries, but we do need to get you both checked over to be sure. You did feel relieved by his words, but until you saw him for yourself you could not relax properly. The morphine that was being administered took you off to sleep as hard as you fought it.  
Taron could feel something wet dripping down his face, he knew immediately what had happened, from his peripheral vision the car had come right at them, he didn’t have the time to even turn back to the road, before he felt the car spin. He had been facing you when the car hit you and watched in horror as your body flew about the car your head hitting the glass window and it shattering, meanwhile he felt his own body taking the impact of the form of the car on his lower body and desperately hoped you would both get out of this alive and able to walk.  
Once the car had finally stopped moving, Taron knew he had to get help and quickly. He scanned the wreckage for any sign of either of your phones, spotting the lit up picture of him on your rose gold phone, he managed to reach it, he had moaned about you having that particular picture as a screensaver, he remembered as he unlocked it and dialled 999. He felt ok, except his head hurt and he felt dizzy. He put the dizziness down to the numerous rotations the car had done. He did a body scan quickly and thought he had done well out of this, nothing hurt, and he could still feel everything. As he spoke to the call handler and tried to remember where you had been on the road, he had not been paying attention, his mind on the argument. He began to feel huge guilt and shame, believing the accident to be his fault for failing to pay attention to the road. He gave the call handler as much information as he could, but soon saw blue lights and sirens. He was glad to put the phone down, just to close his eyes for a moment or two.  
Once the scans were completed, the nurses removed the head protection and you were able to sit up, albeit with a sponge neck brace. Everyone was so busy in the A &E you hated to ask, but you were so desperate for news you could not help but keep asking for an update. You had no idea if any family had been contacted, or press “Shit” you thought, having not considered what a news story this was likely to be. Soon the panic began to rise again, a nurse walking passed noticed your rising breaths, “Ok lovey” she said puling the curtain round “Take it easy, its ok” she said in a calming voice, tears began to stream down your face as you tried to explain again” .The nurse handed a box of tissues to you and went off to try and get some information. You did not expect her to return so quickly. Nor did you expect her to have a wheelchair with her. Smiling the nurse helped you into the chair, explaining that she had asked permission to take you to see Taron.   
During the journey down the cold corridors, the nurse explained that she had complained that staff were ignoring your mental health needs and that they were only concerned about your physical issues. Thankfully, you had only cuts and bruises, some nasty cuts. Some even requiring stitches, but no broken bones and no internal damage.  
As you reached the ward, you were sure you saw it was a surgical ward, spiking your anxiety. But as you were wheeled around the corner to the private rooms, you could hear Tina’s voice. It sounded light and although tinged with worry as any mum’s would be, it was comforting to hear. She turned and smiled coming straight up to you “Oh thank god” she said bending down and hugging you. “We couldn’t get anyone to tell us how you were” she said, moving so the nurse could wheel you into the room.   
Taron lay slightly raised in the bed, his face swollen and bruised, clearly his face had taken some impact, his leg was in plaster and raised in a sling, his wrist was also in a cast and he looked like he took a proper battering. Seeing you face, full of fear and pain, from seeing him in the state he was in. He reached his free hand out “It looks worse than it is baby” his voice cracked as he spoke “I’m ok” worry etched on his face. The nurse pushed the chair as close as possible to the bed, and Lisa directed everyone to leave you alone. The nurse said you could have half and hour and she was coming back to get you to go and rest. As Taron’s best mate began to walk away he grabbed him and whispered In his ear, “Sure?” his friend asked and Taron nodded not looking convinced but being the good friend he was he helped Taron move over in the bed, to make a space next to him. He came round and asked if he could help you up. You couldn’t move quick enough and you both laughed as he gently helped you to lay next to Taron, tears now flowing from you both as you finally felt each other’s bodies warm and alive next to you.  
Making a discrete disappearance, you were alone. Taron held you hand as you lay your head on his shoulder, his head resting on yours. “Thank god you’re alright” Taron said his voice croaky still, “and you” you murmured, trying to hold your tears back. “Its ok” he soothed “We are ok” he breathed. Sitting quietly, you closed your eyes, breathing him in and thinking how stupid the argument had been that caused all this. “I’m so sorry” Taron spoke quietly, you squeezed his hand “Its forgotten” you replied thinking he meant the argument “No, I mean I am sorry about the stupid argument” he said coughing, “I mean for the accident, if I had been paying attention I would have seen that bloody car..” he began tears falling onto his top. “Taron, Oh god …. No!” you replied looking up at him “It was an accident… besides, they hit us, not the other way round” You could tell he wasn’t convinced.  
Moving gingerly you sat up so that you could face Taron straight on, “Don’t take that on, no way, I nearly lost you tonight and I won’t let you blame yourself and lose you to that guilt” Taron smiled slightly “I don’t know what I would have done if…” his words trailed away. “I know” you wiped away his tears, “But we are both still here” you leant forward and gently kissed his lips. Taron winced slightly as you pulled away “Oh god sorry baby” you looked at his beautiful face, a mass of blue, black and yellow. Reaching up you stroked his hair and looked deep into his blue eyes as he slowly blinked back at you.   
Lifting your hand, he kissed the back of it, wincing once again. “Well that’s great” he let a small smile play on his lips and sparkle in the corner of his eye “I can’t even kiss you now”


	23. Summer in the City

Smut   
Summer in the City  
London in the 30-degree heat could be unbearable. You sat on the tube, feeling as if your skin was literally melting off you. Sipping what had been a cold bottle of water not long ago, you listened to the music in your ears and thanked god you only had a few steps. Why the London mayor had not invested in air con, you didn’t know.   
Still, you had to be grateful to finish at lunchtime and have the next few days off, to bask in the sun. The apartment Taron had bought was luxury, it blew you away when he first showed you around. Even Taron had a hard time believing he owned such a place. The roof terrace alone was spectacular, and you sighed at the thought of being there in just a little while.  
In fact, as soon as you opened the front door, you made a beeline for your bedroom and changed into your swimwear, a towel and headed straight up. When you reached the roof, you saw someone had beat you too it. Taking the opportunity to perv on your partner.  
Taron was laid out on the circular garden sofa, in just a small pair of swimming shorts, the parasol shielded his face, but he still had a pair of sunglasses on. He was already beautifully tanned, and the heat had laid a sheen of glistening sweat across his body.   
The heat of the summer had an aphrodisiac effect on you, always had done and looking at Taron, looking so delicious, made you gulp and shake yourself. As if he had a 6th sense, Taron seemed to know you were there, despite having made no sound.   
“Come on then” he said smiling and turning to you, lowering his glasses. “Or are you going to stand there all day” he chuckled. Walking over you sat on the edge of the sofa and crawled up next to him. Taking his glasses off he kissed you, his body was hot, and you tingled as he ran his hands down your bare back.  
“How was it today?” he asked as he stretched his exquisite torso. “usual” you mumbled as you got comfy closing your eyes. Letting your whole body relax and enjoy the heat. You felt Taron moving but ignored it, until something cold hit your back “You’re not burning on my watch lady” he laughed as you gasped at the cold sun cream hitting your skin. Secretly though you loved it. Feeling Taron’s gentle hands on your body, was amazing and only increased that tingle between your legs, in fact you felt your nipples hardening as he ran his hands down your legs. 

Taron was so in tune, with you that you knew he was more than aware of what he was doing to you. It was why he had been so quick to grab the sun cream, as well as being concerned of course, for your skin.

As he moved up to your shoulders and neck, he began to plant little kisses before he rubbed the cream in, tickling you and making you giggle. Once he finished with the cream, he dropped it on the floor next to the bed and moved decisively to kiss you hard on the lips. Enjoying each other for who knows how long, you fell into his eyes as you gazed at each other, enjoying the comfortable silence.  
You both let the sun relax you, laying close but not on top of each other, it being too hot. But soon the sun began to lower and you both grew hungry. Getting up Taron was first to ask about eating, choosing to opt for take away rather than cooking, you both headed down from the roof.  
Feeling hot and sticky, you decided on a quick shower, to wash off the sun cream, sweat and to cool down. Moving into the en suite, you pulled of the swimsuit and dropped it in the corner, turning the shower on cool and stepping under the water, letting it cascade down through your hair.  
You groaned in satisfaction as the cool water ran over your skin. Leaning against the cold tiles as you let the stress of the day flow down the plug hole.   
You adored this feeling, it was bliss. It was then that the shower door opened, and Taron stepped into the shower a mischievous look in his eye. He took no time in taking your waist and pulling you to him.   
You raised you eyes at him, moving to allow the water to cover him, you ran your hands through his wet hair, and looked deeply into his eyes. His hands we firm on your waist as he pulled you closer to him, he was already erect and it excited you, to feel him pressed against you. He ran his hand down your wet thigh, lifting it to pull it up to his waist, bring you even closer. You let out a shudder and bit your lip as you felt him pressed against your groin.   
The water continued to run down your bodies as you explored Taron’s shoulders, chest and back. Slowly and erotically your fingertips, felt as though they were sizzling over his muscles. He moved in and kissed you as the water ran down your faces, you broke apart laughing, Taron shook his head making water spray around, he wiped the water from your face as you kissed him again,   
You looked at him, whispering in his ear “Well, then now what?” you grinned. Without saying a word, Taron lifted his waist as you raised the leg again, having dropped it , making him able to enter you, raising a gasp, you both smiled. Pushing you back against the tiled wall, he groaned as he was able to move deeper into you. His hands moving from your waist to hold your arms above your head. He thrust into you, the water streaming down his back. He went back to holding your hips to enable his movements. It was slow, determined and incredible.  
You had to grip Taron’s shoulders as the orgasms, ran through you, one and then another, “You are so hot” Taron breathed as you arched again. Unable to speak. It became obvious that Taron was tiring and had had yet to even come close to coming. Pushing him gently back , he looked perplexed.   
You dropped down and took him into your mouth, making him fall back against the wall, he slid down the wall to a sitting position as you continued, his hand roved through your hair, occasionally grabbing it as he made grunting and groaning noises, Soon you felt him lose it and swallowed his release. Laying kisses up his thighs and moving up to his stomach.   
He took your head in both hands, moving you up to face him. Kissing your lips, your tongues enjoying each other, he bit your lip as he moved back. The water was still pouring over you and he looked into your eyes, that trademark eyebrow raising and a satisfied grin.  
“Well that was a surprise” you smirked “a nice surprise?” he asked, clearly knowing the answer. He chuckled. Pulling you up from the floor. He handed you a towel and wrapped another around his waist. Stopping to kiss you again, he took your hand and led you through to the bedroom pulling you onto the bed.   
He pumped up the pillows and laid back against them, patting his chest. You joined him and settled your head where he patted. The air con was already on and the room was cool. It was not long until you both fell asleep, wrapped in each other.


	24. Music in my bones

Most of what I write is done with at least music in the background, some however have been inspired directly by the music and lyrics of a song, music accompanies me in everything I do in life. So, I thought I would add the details of the songs in case anyone wanted to put the track on to accompany reading. Something I do if a track is mentioned in my own reading.  
~ Smut, fluff, romance, comedy  
Music in your bones.  
Stretching your arms, you leaned back on the sofa and squashed your arm into Taron’s. It had been a lazy Sunday, a rare treat for your both. Right now, both of you were separately engrossed in your phones, you were glad to be able to just be with each other, doing your own thing. Listening to the 60’s soul classics streaming out of the speakers. You checked social media and chatted to your friends in the states, trying to organise a get together, with everyone’s crazy schedules was hard, and you were grateful for the internet.   
Taron was engrossed in a book, you loved to take sneaky glances at him. His glasses framing his beautiful eyes, that changed colour all the time, today looking bluer. His eyelashes fluttered and you smiled at all his unconscious movements, that seemed to have a ridiculous effect on you. Taron was more than aware of your eyes on him and smiled inwardly, occasionally pretending to try and catch you out.   
He knew the feeling it gave him to look at you and wouldn’t allow himself to take that away from you. He too snuck looks back at you. Watching you twirl your hair and the way your facial expressions changed as you read. He let the music seep into his bones and closed his eyes feeling it overtake him for a while, before returning to his reading. The day was rainy and grey, but it was cosy in the living area, blankets and cushions around you both, you both felt contented.   
But your stomach began to growl, and that familiar Sunday afternoon / evening feeling began to creep over you. Why couldn’t Monday just stay where it was, why did it have to infiltrate the last of Sunday. You thought as you pulled the blanket off you and headed into the kitchen, plugging the phone into its charger. You mooched through the cupboards but found it uninspiring. Just as you were about to call him, Taron appeared next you, placing his arm around you “Nothing taking your fancy?” he asked as you turned to face him, smiling cheekily “Well apart from me of course?” he continued raising an eyebrow. “Well, well, we are full of it tonight aren’t we?” you laughed. Causing Taron to fake pout. “Not falling for that one” you said, pushing him out of the way and pulling the takeaway menu off the cork board.   
“Pizza and beer?” you offered, Taron nodded “Sounds perfect” he said as he placed his hands on your hips and pulled you to him. He was swaying to the music and as he pulled you close you joined him, your arms resting around his shoulders. You closed your eyes and allowed the music to take you over, Taron doing the very same. Singing softly to the romantic music. You were in heaven.   
And as the track changed and the tempo with it, you began to sing and act out the lyrics, Taron to joining in on the duet. This was it, you thought,” I would give it all up to just dance and sing with you forever” You said, not realising you had said it out loud Taron twirled you into him grinning “Me too” he laughed.   
“You are ridiculous Egerton” you managed over the volume of the music Taron looked at you questioningly “ Can’t dance” you said shaking your head as he moved effortlessly with you around the kitchen. Moving through to the lounge again, breaking into song as the crescendo came, you adored to hear him sing and singing with him was better than sex, well maybe as good as. You giggled causing Taron to look at you confused “Now what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?” he asked as he twirled you close again, holding your hips and As ‘Too busy thinking bout my baby’ came through the speakers, he looked deep into your eyes as you swayed together, singing the words to you, you felt those butterflies and your heart swell. You held onto his shoulders, joining in the song. You were so close now, you felt tingles as he moved his hips against you.  
But soon again the track changed and teasingly you moved away dancing to ‘baby Love’ throwing out all the Supremes classic moves. Taron plonked himself on the armchairs as you danced and sang for him, he grinned and began pulling the best facial expressions making you giggle. Seeing it, he continued to try and put you off. His attempts just egging you on more.   
You laughed as you thought that only your Drama school and theatre pals would ever understand the scene, that you and Taron were creating. Only two ego maniacs who adored performing would indulge and adore this kind of fun / foreplay? As you danced nearer where Taron sat and began to tease him, moving around him.  
It was then that songs from dirty dancing began to come through, images of Baby and Johnny in the hut scene, ran through your mind as Otis Redding played, Turning your moves sluttier and you found yourself proving your dance skills as you lap danced Taron, much to his enjoyment. Sitting astride him, he held your hips as you moved yourself in a smooth motion and felt him harden under you as his eyes darkened and his breath became heavier.   
He leaned up to try and kiss you but shaking your head you waved a finger. Taron a look of despair on his face, dropped his shoulders and bit his lip as his hands tried to move from your hips. You were there before he could and raised his hands above his head, holding them tightly “Jesus y/n” he groaned. Looking down at him, you licked your lips and began kissing his neck, slowly and firmly. Then without warning, you simply got up and walked out of the room.  
Taron waited a few minutes, not knowing what to do next, but finally he got up to follow. When he got to the bedroom, he saw you were sat on the bed, the cover pulled up to your shoulders. He wore a confused expression and walked over to bed crawling up to you, he realised that you were naked and instantly a beaming smile hit you. Making a coy expression, he laughed. As he urgently removed his own clothing, making you laugh. Climbing beneath the cover with you as Otis sang out about “sitting on the dock of the bay…” you made love, soft and sweet. It was as if the music connection between you both increased everything and despite being together for some time now, it was like you became more and more a part of each other. It was not a hot desparate and carnal need, driving you both. It was something else, something deeper and more important. It was love not sex, that you connected with and somehow that made more incredible.  
Falling apart, out of breath and still allowing the emotions wash over you, Taron moved and held you in his arms, kissing your head. Everything he wanted to feel seemed in his head inadequate. But lying there looking at each other, he couldn’t explain it but somehow, he knew you knew anyway. You spent time just smiling and looking at each other, just being. Until the stereo began playing ‘Another piece of my heart’ Erma Franklin belting out the lyrics.   
Simultaneously, you and Taron joined in, then burst into laughter at the synchronicity.


	25. The Birth

The Birth

“Taron” you whined “Get this baby out of me” Taron was busy making food in the kitchen, but stuck his head around the door screwing up his face at the sight of his pregnant girlfriend. She reminded him somewhat of a turtle stuck on their back, when they cannot get themselves onto their feet. You did not look impressed to see the smirk on Taron’s face as he stood and watched you struggling to get out of the leather armchair, belly first. Pouting crossly and scowling you shouted “Taron” he walked over, drying his hands on a tea towel and throwing it onto his shoulder. “OK” he said as he took both of your hands and eased you up out of the leather, cringing for you as your bare legs peeled unstuck “Come on you, now where are you heading?” he asked. “Where do you think?” you snapped “The toilet again of course” you huffed and waddled in the direction of the bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time, muttering under your breath.  
Taron chuckled “what was that?” he teased “Love you too” he laughed as you flipped him the bird. He didn’t mind that you were grouchy and short with him, he couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable you must be carrying that extra weight, not being able to rest properly and he knew, he was scared of when the time came to actually have the baby and he didn’t have to push it out.   
Besides, he loved the way you looked. Pregnancy had if possible, made you seem even more beautiful, it had given you a glow he hadn’t seen before. The fact that you were carrying, growing and literally building new life sometimes overwhelmed him and left him worrying whether he would be able to step up to the plate.  
His relationship with his own Dad had not always been what he had wanted it to be and he was determined not to repeat mistakes. He had kept his feelings to himself, but the further you got passed the due date, the worse his anxiety became. You were overdue and although this was normal, it did not impress your struggling, moody girlfriend. Being away at work when all the important milestones happened, not being around to support you, making sure your relationship remained strong and you didn’t allow it to get lost, all of this swirled in his mind as his continued to finish the meal.  
He was snapped out of his musings, by you waddling into the kitchen, you huffed at the calendar, “9 days Jelly Bean” you scolded your belly, “look you were meant to be here 9 days ago!” You knew that you were miserable to Taron and you felt bad, you knew you were simply feeling sorry for yourself and the baby would come when it was ready.   
Taron put his hands on your waist and massaged your back, he was so good at it, your shoulders dropped almost immediately, and you sighed. “Better” he smiled as all you could do was nod. “Right, so now, where do you want to be? Let us get you as comfy as possible, lunch is nearly ready. “Bed” you answered “Okay, we are doing one-word conversations, now are we?” he said as he gently wrapped his arm around your waist and helped you walk to the bedroom. All you could do was nod, you felt bad making Taron put up with all this moodiness and hoped you were not spoiling things for him.   
You had never been great to be around when you were tired and in pain, you were short tempered and even though you knew that Taron was used to you by now, you still felt bad when you took your struggle out on him.  
Taron arranged the numerous pillows of various shapes and sizes on the bed, each pillow had been bought in the hope that at last this would be the one that helped you sleep and the combination did relieve much of the discomfort, but you belly was so big and hard now it was almost impossible to be comfortable. It took a fair bit of effort, but eventually between the two of you, you succeeded in getting into a reasonable position. He smiled at you, sighing and you smiled back, pulling him down and kissing him. “Am I horrible to live with right now?” you pouted, but Taron was shaking his head before you finished the sentence. He stroked your belly, “Yes, you are pretty grumpy babe, but it’s understandable, I can take it” he continued to gaze at you, he had been doing that a lot recently.   
“what are you thi...” you were interrupted by an enormous wave of pain that ran through your back and over your bump, the whole area seemed to tense on its own. The shock of it had you scream out “Fuuuck” clearly you showed exactly how much it hurt on your face because Taron’s was a picture of fear. “What was that?” he asked frozen. “Erm Braxton hicks??, practice contractions??” you offered. “Ok” Taron said, and you could see he was running a million things through his mind “Midwife” he said eventually “Let us call the midwife”  
Alison the midwife arrived about half an hour later. In the meantime, the same contracting pain had been hitting you at about the same intensity every 10 minutes, taking the wind out of you each time. You could no longer stay in the position you had found comfortable, instead you found a pacing rhythm helped and so when Alison arrived you were wearing a path down on the hall carpet, Taron had placed your hospital bag by the front door, he had his jacket on, keys and phone in his pocket and was stood looking forlorn and feeling useless. When he had asked what you wanted him to do, you couldn’t say and told him not to touch you.   
You took his hand, feeling awful for him, knowing how you would feel, if he was in pain and you could not help. Squeezing his hand, you initially intended to comfort him and give him something that would make him feel connected to what was happening, but you found that it was in fact helping, feeling his hand in yours, knowing you weren’t alone, you squeezed again as another wave came crashing over you again, This one seemed worse and thoughts that this pain was only the start started a fear to creep in.   
As if he read your mind, Taron ignored your no touch instruction and began to rub your back, having snapped out of his initial shell shock, he took control, like you had never seen. Taron had always been your rock, but generally everything you did was on an equal footing, you had never had to be this vulnerable and rely on him as you did now. But as he leant in and kissed you gently, he whispered, “I’ve got you and you’ve got this” You knew he was right.

The midwife carried out her checks, “Ok” she said finally, “ You are 1cm dilated and waters are intact, I know you aren’t going to want to hear this, but until these contractions become 1 minute apart there is little point moving you anywhere. First babies are notoriously difficult and can be long labours” she sighed apparently trying to look comforting “Good thing is you’re in labour, so things are happening, babies coming, its just taking its time”.  
You decided you didn’t like Alison, you knew it wasn’t fair, but she hadn’t told you what you needed to hear, that you were at the end and baby was coming and it would all be over soon. You lay in the warm bath, as advised by “Alison” and had to admit it helped a little, the contractions were now 4 minutes apart and the pain was insane, when they hit, but at least you had a breather between them for now. Taron sat on the floor next to the bath, resting his chin on the side of the bath, moving the bath water over the bump and seemed lost in his thoughts.  
You were both in a sort of anti-climactic haze, the drama of earlier having passed, the lack of urgency made you both feel out of sorts. You leant over and dropped a ball of foam on Taron’s head. He turned smirking at you “Really?” he smiled “You really want to get into that now?” he chuckled and as another contraction came in, you realised that you could fit the contraction into the nursery rhyme ‘Humpty dumpty’ its was ridiculous and why it even came into your head you couldn’t say, But for some reason, if you recited it as the contraction came on, you knew by the end of it the contraction would be over. It was brilliant, focusing on the rhyme meant you no longer feared the pain coming, because you knew it only lasted to the end of the rhyme.  
Problem was the gap between finishing and starting again was getting smaller and smaller. Taron had called the Midwife when the contractions seemed to have become unbearable. The pressure on your pelvic floor was incredible and you felt as if you would pop like a balloon any minute, you were glad you had done the Kegel exercises the books said were so important. They sure were working hard right now. But the phone went unanswered.  
Enough was enough, Even Taron was becoming concerned it was now late and this had been going on since the morning, surely it could not be much longer. Taron’ mum Tina, of course had put you both right, He had rung a few times to let her know what was going on. She was after all your second birthing partner and had been with you to more classes than Taron even. She had offered to come over, but as there was little to do, you did not want her feeling like a spare part.  
Taron had wandered off with the phone, taking it off speaker. You listened to his worried voice full of anxiety and helplessness. Despite not being able to hear Tina’s responses, you could tell she was an expert on calming her sons nervousness and you heard a few “ok Mam” and “Yeah I am, I will” s from Taron. Knowing that soon you would have no choice, but to submit and let your body take over.   
When Taron came back in and gave you a weak smile, you tried to be there for him too. This was important, it wasn’t just you doing this and you felt suddenly guilty looking at him, he was part of this too and he looked so on the outside.   
“Baby” you groaned as you stood, he rushed over and helped you. Putting your arms around his neck, you nuzzled into his neck. His arms around your waist “You ok?” you murmured as another contraction hit you and the strangest sound came from your mouth. “Me?” Taron asked surprised by the question , he leant down to look at you “am I ok?” he scratched his head, “ baby” he shook his head “ You aren’t seriously worrying about me right now are you?” he said incredulous, kissing your forehead as you swayed side to side with him, your back arched with each new contraction.   
“I don’t know, you just look…” you trailed off as you started to realise that these were most probably less than a minute apart. “ Ok, Ok you crazy woman” Taron chuckled “I am fucking terrified y/n, But I can deal with that, Its you that matters now and for once will you let me take care of you and stop thinking of anything else ok?” he shocked you a little with just how strongly he spoke. But it was what you needed, and Taron was always good at being firm when he needed to be.  
As you continued to sway, you felt a trickle of liquid dribble down your leg and as the two of you exchanged glances, a whoosh of liquid hit the floor, from between your legs. “Fuck” Gasped Taron, grabbing your hands to steady you as you legs fought not to give way, leaning on Taron you managed to sit on the edge of the Sofa “Holy hell” you murmured. Shaking and trembling you looked to Taron, “Its ok, its your waters, just your waters” he said, and you were unsure who he was trying to reassure him or you. “Right, I’m gonna grab clean clothes and we are going to the hospital now” he said as he rushed into the bedroom “and a towel” you shouted after him.  
The waters now broken, seemed to push things into overdrive, contractions were so strong, the room spun and you felt your body taking over, you moved onto all fours, leaning on your arms with your bum in the air, it was hardly the most dignified position. But your mind had gone somewhere now, it was a feeling like no other.   
Your instincts were so strong, it was like you had done this a thousand times before and you knew just what to do, any anxiety, fear or negative thought was gone. The pain too was something else, you could hear yourself making the most god-awful noises, but nothing mattered now, you could only let go and allow things to happen.  
Taron nearly fell over as he came into the lounge and saw the position you were in, he was only half dressed having heard the bizarre noises, he had come running scared something was wrong. “What the fuck? y/n?? y/n?? baby are you ok? I… i…” he stammered.   
The position you were in made it impossible to see your face, so he knelt next to you, sliding the towel under you, as you moved to help him put it right under you. “Your Mum…” you managed to say between groans, “Get your Mum NOW!” you screamed Taron looked fraught, “Baby we need to get you to the hospital..” he looked from you to the phone to the door, not knowing what to do. He grabbed the phone and tried to explain to his mum the situation, but not really knowing what to say and feeling out of his depth, he simply repeated what you said. “I’ll be there in 5 minutes Taron” she replied “stay on the phone, but put it on speaker and set it on the side” she replied calmly and Taron did as he was told.  
Tina could hear you in the background and knew the familiar sounds, she knew that moving you now would be impossible and sped as fast as she could to the flat round the corner. Her heart was beating like mad as she tried to stay calm for Taron, who was clearly freaking out and no wonder. Tina fed instructions to Taron, who would do what she said and feedback what was happening . It seemed an age, before Tina let herself into the flat with her key and found you both in the lounge.  
Taron looked terrified, and she quickly hugged him and went into the kitchen to wash her hands, Taron came in after her and did the same, he kept murmuring about getting to the hospital and the midwifes phone being off. Holding her son’s shoulders, she had him take a breath. “Taron listen to me, this baby is coming now” she smiled “Here, right here and very soon” his eyes blinked rapidly as he nodded that he understood and swallowed hard. “I don’t know what to do?” he admitted “Is she ok?” he asked his brow furrowing, “ I just went to change when her waters broke and then she sort of made this weird noise and when I came back in she was like she is now”   
Tina pulled her son in for another quick hug, nodding “She’s doing brilliantly, she’s having a baby Taron, its not pretty or quick like the films, its messy and all plans go out the window, now come on we mustn’t leave her alone now.  
On the floor, you felt a new sensation, “Ok I need to push” you shouted suddenly panicked, “That’s okay y/n” Hearing Tina’s voice made you feel, better. She knelt next to you as you groaned and let out what could only be described as a mooing sound. “How are you doing honey?” she asked, “Is this a good position or do you want to move?” “Stay” you managed to say “ok, listen I’m going to check and see if I can see anything yet ok, This is going to be a Team Egerton effort ok” Tina said nodding at Taron who nodded back and moved to kneel behind your head “Yeah baby, we are going to do this together ok?” he said trying to sound more in control than he felt.   
“Ooooooooooooooorrrgh” you screamed as the urge to push overwhelmed you and you hunched up, pushing hard, feeling a hot, burning sensation followed by a release. “Taron, Taron come where I am “ Tina said suddenly, she took his hands and placed them on what Taron suddenly realised was his babies head, he looked with panic at his mum. “OK y/n baby’s head is born, that’s the hard part done .One more push and we will have another Egerton in the world” she beamed at her son, who was desperately trying to hold all his emotions in.   
As he tenderly stroked the babies head, he was gobsmacked and couldn’t stop looking at you, wondering how the hell you were doing this. But before he could spend any more time thinking, You let out another huge scream as the rest of the baby was born, Tina passed a towel to Taron, showing him how to wrap the baby up to keep her warm. He stopped “her?” a “daughter?” he grinned at his mum, who beamed back at him, “Another girl y/n we are good at having girls” Tina laughed, Taron couldn’t stop staring at the tiny bundle in his hands.   
He moved up to you, now laid on one side, looking exhausted. But glowing Taron introduced you to your daughter for the first time. Sitting slightly, taking her in your arms you could not hold back the tears, Taron and Tina joining you. “Come on Team Egerton, said Tina “enough of this” she chuckled. She watched her little boy with immense pride as he gazed down at his daughter, her granddaughter.  
But his mum wasn’t finished “What do we do about that mam?” he asked, motioning at the cord. “Ok, Taron number one, lets get an ambulance here, these two will still need to go to hospital and get checked over, plus she needs to deliver the placenta and I have no idea how we deal with that if it doesn’t come naturally” Taron left the baby in your arms as you took in every little detail. All the ways she already looked like Taron and like you.  
It came on suddenly and scared you, as you quickly passed the baby to Taron. Another contraction hit you, this time you sat back against the sofa as a bright red, cow pat came oozing out. You could not help thinking as grateful as you were to this thing, you were pleased to never see it again. Tina had been digging in the kitchen drawers while on the phone to the ambulance when Taron shouted to her, telling her ‘Something more was coming out’ she was relieved to see it was the placenta, she wasn’t medically trained, but knew enough that it was dangerous to the mother if it didn’t come away soon after.   
Kneeling down, she used a couple of cable ties to tie off the umbilical cord and handed Taron the scissors. “Come on Taron, you need to officially introduce your daughter to the world ” he smiled at his mothers sentimentality, something he had inherited. “Do I do a speech?” he laughed, looking at you, he was relieved to see you looking more like you again. He cut the cord “I declare this uh hem now re open for business” he laughed as Lisa swatted him and you raised an eyebrow. He ducked out of his mum’s way and moved back next to you, enjoying just looking at your baby.  
“What’s her name?” said Tina as she got up and put the kettle on “Taron, help y/n off the floor, please” she added lightly scolding him. “Oh Shit, yeah c’mon sorry baby” you shook your head “Take Jelly bean” you groaned again, carefully passing the baby to Taron, who lay her gently in the Moses basket, that was set up ready.   
He then helped you to sit on the sofa, you gingerly sat down, as Tina returned with three mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits. “ Thanks Mam” Taron said taking a mug and handful of biscuits, she handed a mug and two biscuits to you and perched on the arm of the chair, sipping her own, “Ambulance is on its way, up to an hour though” she said “ Ok, now I’m not having my granddaughter being called Jelly Bean, so you two need to come up with something better” Tina smiled.  
“What about Arwen? Eryn? … Erm what other good welsh girls’ names are there” she pondered, Taron pulled the book off the shelf and handed it to his mam. “We have literally argued over every single name in there” he said. The book was thick, contained according to the blurb all traditional welsh and Celtic names. Tina flicked through as you heard the baby snuffle and let out a cry.   
Both you and Tina burst into laughter as Taron jumped up running to the Moses basket, Though you winced “Never seen you move so fast” you said as Tina Nodded. Taron stuck his tongue out. “erm do we need to, like put a nappy and stuff on her do you think?” he asked lifting the bundle wrapped in a now urine sodden towel.   
“oh crap” you cried as Tina laughed, “where the hospital bag Taron?” Tina asked “Hallway” he replied, and she went and brought back. You sat sipping your tea and nibbling on biscuits, enjoying the rest and watching Taron learning how to take care of his daughter, He was nervous at first, scared he had hurt her. “She’s just so small” he said sucking his bottom lip in as he used the cotton wool to clean her and gently popped the press studs of the Babygro into place, you had chosen together her first outfit and it fit perfectly.   
“I think she needs her mummy Taron” Tina said when her crying increased . He looked confused, until laughing you lifted your top, and it dawned on him. “Come on then, I’m sorry sweetheart” he cooed “I would give you the world, but this is one job only mummy can do” he grinned as he placed her in your arms. You were unsure how to do this, but the baby’s instincts kicked in and you were amazed when she wriggled into place and you felt a gently sucking motion, Tina peered over. Nodding “Seems you’re an expert y/n” you laughed.  
Typically, great timing, the ambulance arrived shortly after she began the feed. It seemed a real shame, the whole birth had felt like the three and now four of you had been in a special bubble, you already felt part of the family, despite Taron not yet getting round to putting a ring on your finger. But this shared experience only solidified things.  
The paramedics did their checks and soon you and baby were wrapped up and ready to go into the ambulance. “Oh, do we have a name for baby?” one of the paramedics asked and Tina looked at You both too. Taron looked down at you , I reckon after everything she’s been through, I’m going to let you decide y/n” he smiled kissing you on the cheek and baby on the head. “Ffion” you looked at Taron, it was a name he’d chosen, and you had fought against. He looked at you “Really??” he asked incredulous “You mean after all that arguing?” He teased, but beamed a beautiful smile, his dimples creasing his cheeks. “Ffion Egerton?” he tried it out. “Ffion Christina Egerton, you corrected” Taron nodded as you both looked at Tina, who was now definitely crying.


	26. Maxen

The baby monitor crackled on the bedside table, you could hear sniffles and movement, your eyes pinged open. It was impossible to sleep, as exhausted as you were it was like mother nature had turned on some sort of switch. No more like a panic button that was somehow constantly on. Pushing your heavy head up off the pillow, you saw the sky was lighter and the sun was beginning to rise. It was as you spin yourself to sit on the side of the bed that the baby began to cry. The mound of duvet next to you moved grunting and moaning. “I’m already up" you said, though how your lips even had energy enough to speak was amazing to you. It was like the whole of your body had been hit by a truck. You trudged over to grab your dressing gown and wandered over to the crib, lifting the now screaming tot up into your arms, ensuring his small head was supported. You rocked him gently and moved slowly to lower yourself on the rocking chair, tentatively awaiting the stinging pain below. “You and me little man need a serious chat" you sashed and cooed him as you latched him to your breast, ensuring he was on. You had been so nervous about breastfeeding, having no mum to lead the way or prepare you. You had been so grateful for Tarons mum Lisa, she had been amazing, even accompanying you to the prenatal classes, With Taron being away and unable to attend. But it still felt wrong not having a mum to share the family wisdom with and as much as you felt part of the Egerton family, something still felt as though it were missing.  
The duvet lump, stirred again. A ridiculously loud fart erupting from the bed, made you laugh so loud, that you accidentally unlatched the poor hungry baby. Relatching him, you cooed again. Between giggles. Smelly Daddy, you laughed again and continued to rock the chair letting your eyes close. The baby fussed and you knew it was time to change sides, placing your pinkie into the babies soft mouth, you broke the latch and lifted him to you knee, holding his head in place you, rubbed his back intermittently moving in circles with your flat hand against his back and tapping with a little force. Little Maxen was stubborn and pulling the most weird and wonderful faces, drizzling and fussing. You smelt the problem immediately.   
Standing up you placed the curled up baby on your shoulder and moved to the changing table laying him down and popping the press studs, so you could get to the nappy. Across the room you heard movement from the bed as Taron wandered half asleep over to you at the changing table, “Why didn’t you wake me?” Taron said drowsy “c’mon, let me do this “he said placing his hands on your hips and gently moving you to the side. You weren’t going to argue, not when a dirty nappy awaited whoever continued. Using the opportunity to have a quick wee and then grab bottle of water and apple from the kitchen, flicking the kettle on you filled two mugs with tea and carried the lot through to the bedroom, Taron was sat on the end of the bed now, singing lighting to his son. Smiling down at Maxen, when the baby let out a huge burp, that made you both chuckle “Oh god” groaned Taron as he realised the gas had come from both ends. The Babygro was seeping orange, brown foul-smelling liquid all down Tarons leg. “He stood up, laying the baby on the changing table again” looking utterly perplexed, you took charge, telling Taron to jump in the shower.   
He didn’t need to be told more than once and headed into the en suite throwing the soiled clothing into the corner and turning the water on. Meanwhile you stripped the baby off discarding his clothing into the basket next to you and using the warm water you had already made up for such an occasion and for bottom cleaning overnight. You wiped him clean, running the cotton balls across his back, you admired his tiny frame, he bright eyes, just like his Daddy’s and the tiniest little brown mole like dot on his neck, another sweet little inheritance he had received from his dad. He cried and grizzled at being undressed again, but you had the whole thing down to a fine art now and he was quickly dressed and back in your arms, his little mouth batting your shoulder searching for the nipple.   
Taron came through from the bathroom in just his towel as you again gingerly sat on the rocking chair and removed you breast to feed your son. Taron rubbed his hair with the towel and sat on the footstool watching you expertly latched the baby on.  
He smiled proudly at you as he stroked your feet. “and you were worried about feeding" he continued to smile.


	27. Maxen

The baby monitor crackled on the bedside table, you could hear sniffles and movement, your eyes pinged open. It was impossible to sleep, as exhausted as you were it was like mother nature had turned on some sort of switch. No more like a panic button that was somehow constantly on. Pushing your heavy head up off the pillow, you saw the sky was lighter and the sun was beginning to rise. It was as you spin yourself to sit on the side of the bed that the baby began to cry. The mound of duvet next to you moved grunting and moaning. “I’m already up" you said, though how your lips even had energy enough to speak was amazing to you. It was like the whole of your body had been hit by a truck. You trudged over to grab your dressing gown and wandered over to the crib, lifting the now screaming tot up into your arms, ensuring his small head was supported. You rocked him gently and moved slowly to lower yourself on the rocking chair, tentatively awaiting the stinging pain below. “You and me little man need a serious chat" you sashed and cooed him as you latched him to your breast, ensuring he was on. You had been so nervous about breastfeeding, having no mum to lead the way or prepare you. You had been so grateful for Tarons mum Lisa, she had been amazing, even accompanying you to the prenatal classes, With Taron being away and unable to attend. But it still felt wrong not having a mum to share the family wisdom with and as much as you felt part of the Egerton family, something still felt as though it were missing.  
The duvet lump, stirred again. A ridiculously loud fart erupting from the bed, made you laugh so loud, that you accidentally unlatched the poor hungry baby. Relatching him, you cooed again. Between giggles. Smelly Daddy, you laughed again and continued to rock the chair letting your eyes close. The baby fussed and you knew it was time to change sides, placing your pinkie into the babies soft mouth, you broke the latch and lifted him to you knee, holding his head in place you, rubbed his back intermittently moving in circles with your flat hand against his back and tapping with a little force. Little Maxen was stubborn and pulling the most weird and wonderful faces, drizzling and fussing. You smelt the problem immediately.   
Standing up you placed the curled up baby on your shoulder and moved to the changing table laying him down and popping the press studs, so you could get to the nappy. Across the room you heard movement from the bed as Taron wandered half asleep over to you at the changing table, “Why didn’t you wake me?” Taron said drowsy “c’mon, let me do this “he said placing his hands on your hips and gently moving you to the side. You weren’t going to argue, not when a dirty nappy awaited whoever continued. Using the opportunity to have a quick wee and then grab bottle of water and apple from the kitchen, flicking the kettle on you filled two mugs with tea and carried the lot through to the bedroom, Taron was sat on the end of the bed now, singing lighting to his son. Smiling down at Maxen, when the baby let out a huge burp, that made you both chuckle “Oh god” groaned Taron as he realised the gas had come from both ends. The Babygro was seeping orange, brown foul-smelling liquid all down Tarons leg. “He stood up, laying the baby on the changing table again” looking utterly perplexed, you took charge, telling Taron to jump in the shower.   
He didn’t need to be told more than once and headed into the en suite throwing the soiled clothing into the corner and turning the water on. Meanwhile you stripped the baby off discarding his clothing into the basket next to you and using the warm water you had already made up for such an occasion and for bottom cleaning overnight. You wiped him clean, running the cotton balls across his back, you admired his tiny frame, he bright eyes, just like his Daddy’s and the tiniest little brown mole like dot on his neck, another sweet little inheritance he had received from his dad. He cried and grizzled at being undressed again, but you had the whole thing down to a fine art now and he was quickly dressed and back in your arms, his little mouth batting your shoulder searching for the nipple.   
Taron came through from the bathroom in just his towel as you again gingerly sat on the rocking chair and removed you breast to feed your son. Taron rubbed his hair with the towel and sat on the footstool watching you expertly latched the baby on.  
He smiled proudly at you as he stroked your feet. “and you were worried about feeding" he continued to smile.


	28. Marks

Marks

Last night had been amazing. Laying in the soft bed, the duvet covered your lower portion. You lay on one side, your head propped up by one arm. Next to you, on his stomach lay Taron. His hair curled, messily from moving in his sleep, one arm under his pillow, the other on top, you watched as his body gently moved up and down. His bare back, was sun kissed and his broad shoulders and biceps made a tingle run down the back of your neck. You sighed heavily thinking about the night before.  
You and Taron had been together just a few months and he had been a complete gentleman as far as being intimate was concerned. Allowing you and he to develop things slowly. But last night had been perfect and you knew in your heart that you wanted to give yourself wholly to him. You had had bad experiences in the past and had been anxious not to repeat the past. But Taron had been so supportive and thoughtful, never doing anything without being sure you wanted it too. Even in the heat and passion of last night, he had been completely focused on ensuring you were having a good time and oh boy were you!   
You smirked thinking about it all, laying back on the pillow and stretching your arms above your head, you closed your eyes and smiled. Letting all the air flow out from your lungs.  
Soft lips met your own as you finished your exhale, molding into yours they had your heart rushing and as you parted your lips you felt a tongue dancing with your own. Opening your eyes slowly, you fell into his. Soft and loving the green and blue seems to merge perfectly with a sparkle that was like the sun glistening in the ripples of the ocean. His eyelashes dashing against his face as he brought the kiss to an end, smiling at you. “now that’s one way to say good morning" you quipped.   
Taron simply raised both eye brows smiling cheekily. “How are you?” he asked stretching showing the full length of his bare torso. Placing a hand on below his ribs and biting your lip, you returned the raised eyebrows.  
Taron laughed and moved to kiss you again, this time a little firmer and less slow. Running your hands up the back of his neck and into his hair, he moaned gently into your ear. “oooh that’s good" he breathed laying his head face down onto your shoulder.   
Kissing your neck, his lips moved steadily and forcefully down your body, through the space between your breasts, Taron gently cupped and massaged the as he moved down, allowing one hand to trail behind down the centre. As he reached your waist, you made an involuntary jerk. Making him look up at you questioning. Your expression changed and anxiety showed in your eyes. Responding to what he saw Taron moved back up to lay next to you, continuing to make eye contact “are you ok? Did I do something?” he spoke softly and with gentle concern.   
“It’s silly…” you say, “hey if it makes you look like that then it’s not silly" he replied. “what do I look like?” you asked “worried, maybe a bit sad" he said reaching and lightly move a strand of hair from your face and tucking it behind you ear.  
Swallowing you spoke “my stomach… is well is ugly and horrible and I don’t know it’s weird you seeing it… I feel ugly" you lowered your head.  
You felt Taron’s hand on your upper abdomen flat against your skin “You mean this tummy" he said with a small, mischievous smile playing on his lips. He felt you cringe, as your stomach muscles tensed at his touch. “Relax” he breathed as he began kissing the area where his hand had been, moving the duvet lower and running his hand lower. Swallowing again, you closed your eyes. “you" Taron breathed kissing alternately between speaking and planting kisses on your skin “are" his hand running over your stomach “beautiful". You could feel his fingers lightly run over the stretch marks and appendix scar “Every” kiss “single" kiss “little" kiss “bit" he left small soft kisses all over your stomach. When he had finished, he moved up to look at you.  
“Y/N" he said reaching for your hand, he placed it on his right arm. “I’m going to tell you a secret" he said “Everyone has body hang ups" he smiled “Even me" you looked at him incredulously. “You!” you laughed “Have you seen you" you asked. Moving your hand, so it was moving over the small brown moles on his arm, when he spoke there was a small wobble in his voice “ for the longest time, if hated these” blinking at him, you felt bad for being flippant “ and despite what its seems, it’s hard being the ‘cuddly' one" he smiled weakly. You lent down and kissed his arm, paying attention to kiss each mole, moving up to the top, crossing his shoulders to ensure you paid attention to the one on his Adam’s apple as he shivered and you realised he was as anxious as you had been about your stomach. Looking into his eyes, you smiled. A connection between you had formed that needed no words.   
Leaning forward he kissed you, sighing. “No more of that ‘Ugly’ word ok?” he said pulling back to look at him, you nodded “ no more" you agreed.


	29. Green Eyed

Green Eyed  
Every morning this week, it had been like this. Waking up late, having gone to bed barely before 2am and rushing around throwing on your clothes, kissing Taron in passing and rushing to catch the tube, grabbing a coffee at the costa opposite the studio. It was no different for him, Taron would wake up panicked, jumping in the shower and shouting for you, trying to wake you. He would dry and dress quickly, trying all he could to rouse you from your dreams, fighting your desperation to stay where you were along with his to join you. A piece of toast in his mouth, he would tickle you, remove the covers, he even tried a little water on your face one time, but soon regretted that. You could be awful when woken and it was a testament to his love of you, that he even tried.  
His phone beeped letting him know his car was ready downstairs, but he would make sure you were at least sat up and eyes open before he left. Promising sweet things for when you got home, knowing only too well that the best you both would manage was a cuddle before both crashing out.  
Working on different projects was hard, but at least you both were working in the same city. You reminded yourself, at least you got that cuddle every night. Walking into the rehearsal you appeared composed and professional. Despite the earlier mania. You began the warmup with everyone else and as the creative juices got going, you relaxed and found that same energy you always had for this. For creating, for playing and for imagination. This morning you were working in a separate studio, it was time to start the scenes you were nervous of, never having done anything like it.  
Being the plus size actor most roles you got were either comedy or background. This was an ensemble piece, meaning no one was a lead character and in the same way, you all were. That was enough pressure, good pressure and a pressure you thrived on. But the character, still stereotypical fat girl in its writing, excited you. It was more real, had a more responsible and true reflection of life in it. What you loved was its honesty about sex and love, it was also something you wanted to depict in the right way and having never even kissed a fellow actor in character. This was a new challenge.  
You smiled as you walked in and saw Matt, your co-star and the guy you would be spending night after night kissing and barely dressed in in front of hundreds of people. You had spent a lot of time, in each other’s company and completed chemistry tests with a few actors.  
But Matt was the clear winner, prefect choice, he was amazingly sweet and had the ability to calm your nerves and make you laugh easily. You had chatting constantly, and he had been so helpful in giving you tips and tricks to alleviate the fear you had. He was also Gay, which should haven’t had been an issue and it wasn’t. Only somehow it made it feel less like cheating on Taron somehow.  
Taron of course was a pro, with this area of acting, having been naked in a drama school production. He did his best to help you feel better and more confident over it, but somehow coming from someone looking the way he did, did not have the same impact.  
Matt was chubby, and though he had amazing blue eyes and curly blond hair. He was nowhere near the breath-taking Taron. Even with your own bias and Taron’s gorgeous modesty. The two men were quite different creatures.  
It would have been a nightmare, had you fancied your co-star you thought as you and Matt began the scene reading from your scripts. It was just the two of you in the room, so it was easier too. “Y/N I’ve been thinking” Matt said lifting you from your thoughts. But before you could say anything. Matt moved forward and kissed you. Instinct and panic made you instantly pull back, wide eyed.   
“Sorry” Matt said laughing, “I was thinking that we should get used to kissing each other” he chuckled as you calmed yourself “ok” you began “I also thought I would just break the ice and go for it” Matt ran his hand through his curls, sending them bouncing a little. “No Matt… that was a good idea… I mean… is a good idea… ok then let’s go” you stuttered, gaining composure.  
“It’s not cheating, not cheating” you repeated in your head. As for the rest of the morning, you spent kissing Matt, setting up the different scenes in the play, and trying it in every way you could both think. By the time you decided to break for lunch, kissing Matt felt no different to a hug hello.  
You were relieved and grateful to end rehearsals early and get home to relax. Walking in the door, you slipped of your pumps and wandered into the kitchen, taking a bottle of water you dropped onto the sofa and closed your eyes. You jerked awake, being shaken by Taron.   
“Baby sorry, but I had to wake you, so you have time to get ready” he said, crouching next to you. He was dressed in a smart Armani suit and his hair was immaculate. He smiled at you and you groaned. “Where are we? What’s tonight?” you asked your brain foggy from sleep. “Dinner with the director I told you about?” he said opening the bottle of water, you had left earlier and handing it to you. You drank it, feeling the cool liquid bringing you back to life.   
You knew tonight was important, but you had little motivation to get all dressed up and listen to director speak. Still, you heaved yourself off and got showered, choosing a plain black dress and sandals. You flicked mascara onto your lashes and used a tinted lip balm, that you chucked into a little bag, with your other essentials.  
Taron stood impatiently at the door as you finished. The evening was as dull as you expected. The company were polite enough, but you were practically invisible and as you still felt tired, you stuck to soft drinks. Pretending to listen to the conversation that no one involved you in. You tried to resist the lure of your phone, not wanting to be ‘That’ girlfriend. But all you could think was what else you could be doing now. Even Taron seemed oblivious to you being present. He was engrossed in impressing the pompous guy, who was apparently a big influence in Hollywood. You hadn’t really spoken about it, but the idea of Hollywood scared you. You had avoided even asking Taron’s thoughts about the whole L.A. scene and if it were something he saw as a goal.   
So many British actors were doing exceptionally well in the states and with the success of Rocketman, you knew the Americans would show interest and anyway, you would be an idiot to be with a film actor, which Taron was at least at the present and not consider Hollywood. You on the other hand were a theatre girl, film and tv were fun, but the thrill of the stage was all you wanted.  
You were glad, when finally, one of the gentlemen you couldn’t remember the name of, finally said he was going to call it a night. Walking back to the car, you were quiet, and it didn’t go unnoticed. Taron opened your door for you, as he always did. You smiled and got into your seat as he walked round and climbed into the driving seat. Placing a hand on your knee “Thank you for tonight” he said kissing you on the cheek. You smiled back and turned your attention to the radio.   
As you drove the short way home, you allowed your eyes to close and dozed. Taron hummed to the stereo and a comfy silence between you settled.   
You climbed into bed, fully dressed, and did not even bother taking your make up off. Checking your phone, you saw several cheeky messages from Matt. You had texted him while on a toilet trip, to tell him about the dreadful bore of an evening. He thought it funny, to adopt his play character and send lines from the script. Making you giggle.

He had gone on to send some cheeky images, again as the character ‘Donovan’ laughing out loud, you replied in the way your character ‘Rosie’ would. You were laughing so hard, that you did not notice Taron had come into the room. “Come on then” he said “Share the joke” standing at the end of the bed, you turned the phone to silent and placed it on the side table. “in joke babe” you said getting up and going into the en suite, you pulled your dress off and threw it into the laundry basket, with your underwear. Sighing with relief having taken your bra off. You pulled a nightie over your head, washed and brushed your teeth. Then headed to bed.  
Sat up against the pillows, Taron was reading the script he had been given by the pompous guy. His glasses on, they made a tingle run down your spine. You loved it when he wore his glasses. You climbed into bed and squeezed your head onto Taron’s lap. He smiled down at you. “I need to read this” he said a knowing look on his face. But you closed your eyes and exhaled. “That’s fine, I’m just going to lay here” he chuckled and went back to reading.  
After a while, he put the script down, and picked up your phone, it had been buzzing constantly and he decided to turn off the vibrate. Knowing your security settings anyway, he went in. His eye caught the most recent text message. Stopping momentarily, he clicked and read the full text. He knew as soon as he did so, he had made a massive mistake. He turned off the vibrate and put it back on the side table.  
The next day came and went as before, ships passing in the night as they say. You were not together or awake together enough to notice the change in Taron. But, today and for the next week, you had all the time in the world. Both of you having booked a break.   
Coming in the door and dropping onto the sofa next Taron, you smiled and closed your eyes. Thinking of the next week and the beautiful beaches and the sun and the pampering and just you and Taron together. But as soon as you sat down, Taron got up mumbling something about suitcases. It wasn’t like Taron not to at least acknowledge your return or ask how your day was. But you shrugged it off.

However, by the time you were in the lounge at the airport, you knew for certain something was wrong. Taron just wasn’t Taron. He had shut himself in the office all evening, last night and didn’t come to bed til late. He was up early packing the car too. He was definitely avoiding you, every time you entered a room, he left it. Worst of all, there were none of the little affectionate touches you loved. He wasn’t holding your hand, linking pinkie fingers, he did stroke behind your ear or twirl your hair in his fingers.  
Once you were on the plane and dealt with the take off and intrusion of the flight attendant, Taron began immediately to set himself to sleep. “Ok Taron” you said. “Enough”. He didn’t look at you but continued what he was doing, only a little more forcefully. “Taron!” you said tersely. He stopped and sighed. “What?” he replied, his voice filled with anger or hurt? “Will you stop doing that? And bloody sit down, tell me what the fuck is going on? You pleaded. “I’m just tired” he shook his head, his eyes flicked from you and back to the seat as he finished setting it out.  
It was pointless pushing him; besides it was hardly the best place to discuss private matters. The papers would love that story. “Egerton and girlfriend in fiery fight at 10000ft”. So, you left him to it, picking up your script and placing your headphones on, you decided to work.  
It wasn’t until you were finally alone, that it came up again. The Maldives were perfect, exactly as they were pictured. You had a beautiful, romantic little hut away from the main tourist area. It was at the end of a wooden walkway, with steps into the stunning ocean. Inside was a glass section, that let you see the wildlife. Taron had busied himself unpacking and finding errands to run. So, you had changed into your swimwear and now you sat, feet dangling in the water, watching the waves and enjoying the warmth.   
You wiped away a disappointed tear, this was not exactly how your pictured the way you would be experiencing all this beauty. Almost as if he read your mind, it was now that Taron sat next you on the edge, letting his feet drop into the water, he placed his arm around you and lay his head on your shoulder.   
“I’m sorry” he said “I did something” he continued as you listened to him explain about how he had read the text message and that he couldn’t, didn’t know how to talk to you about it” he was clearly feeling guilty about reading it in the first place. But the content of it was something he didn’t know what to do about. Standing up you went into the hut and retrieved the phone, handing it to him. You asked him to show you.  
It was clear, he found it as his face changed, pain obvious in his eyes and the way he bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes were watery. You took the phone desperate to know what on earth had caused all of this and gasped. You put the phone on the deck and pulled Taron to you.  
“Omg Baby, baby fuck” You looked into his now confused face. The text that he had read was from Matt, but Matt being ‘Donovan’ and it was in response to a very seductive and pretty full on text sent by you as ‘Rosie’. You bet your lip as you looked at Taron. “Baby did you think this was real?” you asked. Taron sat back, taking in the question, “Real?” “Did you think I sent that to someone?” he shifted and nodded. You had to take a few minutes to allow the whole thing process.   
“Well damn I am a better actor than I realised” you said finally. Taron looked up, the realisation hitting him. “ All I can say is, you clearly pay very little attention to my work Taron, or you’d know Rosie is the name of the role I’m playing” Taron squirmed as he remembered you had told him that, “Shit y/n” he said running his hand through his hair and standing up, he began pacing as the new information filtered through.  
“Matt he’s playing Donovan?” he asked, and you nodded, standing too and taking his hand making him stop. You took his head in your hands forcing him to look at you “You! Your stupid part, Are everything” you exclaimed, tears now forming in both your eyes “y/n I don’t know what to say” Taron’s sincere stare caused the tears to cascade down your cheeks “I am so sorry, I don’t even know why I..” he broke off.   
You pulled him in for a hug that you both needed. The sun had set now, and the chilly evening had you move inside. You talked it all through, discussed the lack of time you had given each other in the days around what happened, Taron admitted to not realising how he allowed you to feel invisible and promised to get more involved in what you were doing. You promised to do the same and both laughed eventually at how easy a joke could be misunderstood.  
You cuddled up to Taron, watching the creatures swimming beneath you. Grateful to get back to what you came for. “I have something I need to admit” Taron said looking guilty. You sat up, worried “I am going to be really jealous” he said finally, smirking and looking embarrassed. “I mean when you’re up there on stage… with … him” he said quietly, turning a red colour. You smiled at him pulling him in for a kiss “You need me to tell you again?” you asked “You are my everything” he said letting yourself fall into his eyes as they blinked slowly.


	30. Daddy

Daddy  
It was gone 10pm before you finally managed a shower and to drop onto the wonderfully soft bed, you shared with Taron. Climbing under the duvet, you crawled to your pillow and closed your eyes.   
The phone buzzed beside you, picking it up without moving anything but one arm, you answered the call you were expecting “Is my wife somewhere there? All I see is bedding" came the soft welsh tinged voice down the line, chuckling at the image on his phone, as your eyes opened and you settled into a comfy position “ Sorry" you yawned “ Just settled those little buggers of ours" you replied smiling at Taron, dressed up in his Kings man suit.   
“Bloody hell, 10 o'clock, which one was it?” He raised an eyebrow “Both!” you answered groaning “Set each other off all day" you said. “I’m sorry, this is shit, I wish I was there to help" Taron had begun to struggle with the guilt of spending time away from his young family and no matter how you reassured him, it didn’t seem to help.  
“It’s only two more-night shoots and then it will all settle down, stop stressing. I can handle it" you said trying to sound like you believed what you said. “I know, but me sleeping all day hardly makes things any easier” Taron looked at the floor and you could hear him shuffling his feet. “Hey, I’m up here mister" you joked trying to change the subject you asked “What did you think of the video?” Taron looked up smiling, “Brilliant" he continued to look subdued “Babe, come one, what’s up? You coaxed. “It was so amazing seeing are the two of them playing together, It was, it just kind of made me sad” he spoke as though worried he was saying the wrong thing “ Oh Taron, I never thought of it that way, I’m sorry" you hated the separation too, but have adapted and seemed to be coping better than Taron. Maybe having no time to stop and think about it helped you. “Don't not send them though" Taron said after a while, “I do like getting them its… I don’t know" he broke off, running his hands through his hair. Nodding you knew he could see you understood. “Right, well you go sleep" he said “and I will see you around 6ish” he managed a weak smile “Two more night baby “you replied “two more” he nodded in agreement.   
Having said goodbye, you placed your phone on charge on the side table and your glasses in top. Turning off the light and glancing at the baby monitor. You were asleep before you knew it.  
Unlocking the door as quiet as possible, Taron tried his best not to disturb the sleeping household. He walked into the bedroom, collected his PJs and went into the ensuite to change for bed, hoping the light wouldn’t wake you. He was just coming out when he heard a weak cry from the monitor. He saw the baby was lifting her head and moving a lot. So, decided to investigate.   
The door to the nursery was ajar, so that it was possible to see in to check without opening it fully. Taron peered in and saw your daughter stood at up looking out over the top of the cot bars. Her dummy was on the floor and she was using her comfort blanket to stroke her cheek. Pushing the door further open, Taron entered the room “Hey sweet pea, what are you wake for?” he said softly. The little girl just a year old, smiled when she saw her Daddy reaching her arms out to be picked up and making little grabbing motions with her hands.   
Taron bent down and collected the dummy, pocketing it. He leaned over and picked up little Seren and carried her through to the lounge, popping her in the baby swing, he set it to high as he knew it would keep her busy while he for the necessary from the kitchen. Moving quickly, he turned on the kettle, plopped the dummy from his pocket into the sterile and pulled a bottle of milk from the fridge, he collected a clean dummy, then set the bottle in the heated water. He wandered back to the lounge to check on Seren, who was mesmerized by the toys swinging happily, he moved to the nursery and collected a nappy and wipes, then back to the kitchen, grabbing the rest of his haul, he finally set it all down on the coffee table.   
Smiling at his daughter, he slowed and stopped the swing “You, young lady should be asleep?” he grinned as his little girl smiled at him “Are you daddy’s girl?” he asked as he lifted her up, planting a kiss on her cheek, this made he giggle, Taron kissed her again and she let out a small squeak of delight, peppering her with kisses, she returned giggle and squeal over and over, as Taron finally lay her down on the floor, unbuttoned her Babygro and attempted to remove her nappy.   
Seren had other ideas however and Taron had a hard time keeping Seren laid on her back, “ come back here you little pickle" he laughed and tickled her soft, round tummy making her giggle again, after a bit of a fight she was repressed and Taron was able to let her go while he disposed of the nappy.   
Seren had yet to start walking, but was adept at crawling and pulling up on the furniture. So, as soon as Daddy let go, she was off across the floor to the coffee table and the more interesting things to ‘play' with or more often than not chew on. This time though she followed her Daddy to the bin and nearly tripped him up “oi" Taron chuckled reaching under her arms and picking her up “and what are you up to now, little miss" he said sweetly “Are you trying to knock me over, are you?” Seren babbled at Taron as if they were having a proper conversation and Taron joined in the pretence. “ah ga gaga baba" Seren babbled animatedly “no they didn’t?” Taron replied pretending to be shocked.   
He sat back in the soft sofa and continued to chat with Seren as he tested the bottles heat. Seeing the bottle Seren reacted immediately, laying herself in the right position and reaching for the bottle. Despite being able to feed herself now, it was important Taron knew to still keep a good eye that she didn’t choke. He loved this moment, gazing at his daughter as she drank, and she gazing back at him, was just the most beautiful thing. He smiled happily at her as she began to doze off on his lap.  
Just as Taron lay his head back and closed his own eyes for a minute. He heard the sound of small feet padding down the hall. “Osian?” Taron called out as quietly as possible and in the dim light of the lounge appeared 3-year-old Osian, he was sucking his thumb and dragging a blanket across the floor, his penguin pajama bottoms showed a wet patch and it was obvious the little one had wet himself. He had tears in his eyes and ran over to Taron, climbing up on the sofa and snuggling into Tarons side “Hey little man, you ok?” Taron asked look down at Osian “I did wee wee Daddy" he said taking his thumb out long enough to talk and put it back in. “Oh no, not to worry mate, let’s put Seren in bed and we will get you sorted ok" “okay Daddy" he replied “it on my sheef" he said “your sheet?” Taron clarified and Osian nodded.  
Patting Osian on the leg, he got up and took the now soundly sleeping Seren back to the nursery, he lay her in the cot and popped her dummy in, she began sucking rhythmically and snuggled up to her blanket. Taron kissed her on the head and turned her lullaby on as he quietly left the room.  
Going into the next room, Osians he quickly pulled the wet sheets off and threw them in a pile, took a clean set of pajamas from the draw and checked the mattress. It was soaked. Taron sighed. He collected the washing and clean clothes and headed back to the lounge. Dropping the laundry by the washing machine.   
“Right, mate come on then” he said to Osian who was now playing with a car he had found, Osian drove the car to where Taron was and allowed him to remove the wet things, wipe him with the baby wipes and dress him again. Leaving Osian to play, he took a sponge and multi surface spray, cleaning the mattress and leaving it to dry. “No wonder y/n is knackered” he thought as he headed back to the lounge.   
“Well now" he said smiling at Osian, “ you cant sleep in there tonight so where are you going to sleep" he said as he lay down on the floor where Osian was driving his car. Picking up one from the little pile, he began to drive the car in a race with Osian “Mummy, Daddy bed?” Osian said “My bed?” Taron said dramatically “But where will Daddy sleep?” he asked moving his car in circles around his little boys “Not do that Daddy" he said “not round and round, jus up and up" he continued and demonstrated the correct driving style to Taron “not zig zag?” Taron teased making Osian scowl “No Daddy I show you" and he showed Taron the correct movement again “Silly Daddy" Taron smiled and copied Osians movement “well done daddy, good job" osian clapped and cheered.   
“I reckon Daddy ought to get a kiss and cuddle for that good work, don’t you?” Taron laughed, Osian jumped up and gave Taron a big kiss and cuddle. “Oh no" said Taron making Osian look alarmed “It’s the tickle monster" Cried Taron pulling up Osians pajama top and blowing raspberries onto her tummy, Osian giggled and squealed hysterically “stop Daddy" he giggled “no more monster" he laughed, “ I can’t stop Osian the tickle monsters making me do it" he pleaded “No monster let go Daddy" Osian shouted Causing Taron to fall back onto his back on the floor panting “Phew you saved me" he breathed as Osian climbed up on Tarons chest “It ok Daddy, monster gone now" he said proudly. “All thanks to you O, you were so brave you saved me" Taron replied.   
“All that has tired me out O, what say we go get in mummy and daddy’s bed and have a story “Taron asked as he sat up picking Osian up and placing him on his hip. “Now do you need a wee?” Taron asked as they passed the toilet, “we have had enough wee in beds tonight I think" Taron continued in his playful tone. “no wee wee Daddy all gone" replied Osian.   
Taron put Osian down, “well I need one, so how about you come with Daddy and we try and see if any is left?” Osian seemed ok with the idea and so he followed Taron into the bathroom. Taron was glad he did, as he had suspected it certainly wasn’t ‘all gone'  
Jumping up and into the bed Osian settled in next to you, Taron popped back to Osians room and grabbed his favourite book ‘Green eggs and ham’ and climbed in next Osian, who snuggled under Tarons arm listening to the story.   
Osian was asleep before the story ended and as Taron turned off the light. He took a moment to watch you sleep. Thinking about doing this all day every day. As much as he loved it, he was exhausted and began to feel he may have got the better deal after all. As he lay in the dark, he made a promise to himself, to try and work at a better work/life balance for all of you. He kissed Osian and fell asleep.


	31. Confessions

Confessions

Tears spilled down your face; this was for the best. You had taken so long to get the courage up, but now it was time. You have been flirting for some time with the guy in the top apartment. It all started when you had helped him with his shopping bags, one Saturday. Over loaded, he kept cursing as he dropped one package after another. Smiling, you had bent down and collected a couple of runaways “Do you need a hand?” you asked. Your eyes drawing slowly up the guy’s body, taking in his skinny black Jeans and tight top, swallowing hard as you reached his strong, chiseled jaw. Finally, being absorbed by a pair of the most incredibly beautiful eyes, you had ever seen.  
He smiled back, “oh god. thanks”, he sighed, smiling back at you. “which floor?” you asked, “her top” he stumbled, appearing embarrassed and not wanting to call it what it was, the penthouse. “Okay” you thought to yourself, “That’s not a cheap place”. “I’m on 3” you replied, “but I can ride up with you if you want?” you asked. “really, that would be amazing… but I don’t want to put you out” he said, dimples appearing on his impossibly attractive face. “I’ve nowt else to do” you replied, cringing a little, “Ok, so now I look like a loser”. “So, what is all this… online shopping? … was it being a drunken, midnight thing. I’ve done that” you say, making him laugh “ha…has no, not this time, I just moved in a week ago, so I have been ordering a fair, few necessities” he replied. You looked at the boxes, seeing one was a coffee machine, “Oh yes, that is certainly a necessity” you smiled again.   
Thinking about your first meeting hurt so bad, you chided yourself for allowing your focus to wane. You picked up the phone, pressing the screen, his picture appeared, filling the screen, with a sweet, smiling face. “damn it” you thought, melting at the image. Hitting call, you listened to the ringing tone, stupidly hoping it to go to voicemail. “Ahh just the person” he answered. “Really?” you answered, he had already sent you off track, answering differently to how you have practiced, in your head. “Totally, I was just thinking, I could do with checking out this new place, my mates are going on about and I still owe you a date, from the one I had to cancel” his voice was light and cheerful. You felt guilt, run through you as you knew you were about to destroy his mood. “erm” you stumbled “I can’t do that, I … actually I need to talk to you” you said gently. Feeling the atmosphere change “Oh” he paused “right, do you want to come up or shall I come down?” there was silence as you thought it out, deciding going up meant you could leave if you needed to “I can come up” you said “ok, see you in a minute” he replied. Hanging up, you checked yourself in the mirror, looking at the dark circles underneath, you looked worn and tired. “Lovely” you thought. Pulling on your cardi and putting your keys and phone in the pockets.  
It seemed to take forever for the lift to come, and even longer to travel to the top. As the doors opened, Taron met you with a small smile. “Hey” he said pulling you into a hug “hey” you mumbled into his neck. “Don’t smell him Y/N” you told yourself “Just don’t”. The hug was bad enough, you felt safe and warm in his strong arms and he always held you that little bit longer, it was too much. Tears began to escape the corners of your eyes. Taron pulled back to look at you, eyes full of concern. “okay, come on, come in” he said, taking your hand and leading you into the palatial apartment. You broke his grasp and moved to sit on the armchair. Taron disappeared for a moment returning with a box of tissues, placing them on the table beside you. He sat on the edge of the sofa, as close to you as he could get. You had chosen not to sit on the sofa for this reason, you wanted to avoid faltering and knew the closer to him you were the worse it would be.  
“Ok Y/N what is it? You have me a bit worried now” he said, placing a hand on your knee. You placed yours on top, squeezing it, before taking it away and placing it back on his own. He looked at it, and blinked. “I … I can’t do this anymore” you stuttered, motioning to him and back to you. Swallowing hard and allowing the tears to fall. “I am not what you want or need, and you have no idea how high maintenance I am” you continued. Looking at Taron trying to gauge his reaction. His eyes were full of sadness and confusion “I” he started, stopping when you began again, allowing you to carry on “ I need to stop this before… before I fall for you” you stopped looking down, momentarily thinking “ Like you haven’t already you idiot” before continuing “ You deserve something simple, uncomplicated, without baggage and that’s not me”.

Taron stood up, walking behind the sofa, leaning his hands on the back he spoke “So YOU have decided for me” he said anger tinging his words. “You know what I need Y/N? What I can handle? Do you…. Wow” he began pacing, making your squirm, this wasn’t how the Taron in your head had reacted and you didn’t know how to react. “Well, that’s just great” he shouted, making you jump and cringe “Thanks for bothering to let me decide” he walked off to the balcony. Staring out at the view of the city. You got up and followed him out. Sharing the view “You know I am fed up of people telling me what I am fucking need Y/N, what I should do, I spend my life being directed around” he said bitterly. He turned to look at you “You aren’t the first woman to say this to me you know, what is it? The media? The fact I work away so much? Because I know all that bullshit is a cover” he was clearly fuming now “ You want what’s best for me?” he questioned angrily “ its not bullshit Taron” you sat on the patio chair anger riling in you, “ Since when did I bullshit you?” you looked at the ground, as your initial concern turned to anger. Taron sighed sitting on the other chair. “so, what happened?” he asked, you looked confused “Happened?” “Well, I thought we were getting on well, something has to have happened to bring this on” he looked defeated and ran his fingers through his hair. “Nothing happened Taron” you began but thought better of what you were going to say. “Ok” you spoke forcefully, angry that he was calling you a liar, when you were trying to spare his feelings. “I literally cannot stop thinking about you, you are all I my head and … and” you stopped, coughing. Taron got up from his chair and walked into the flat, following him with your gaze. You dropped your head into your hands. A few moments later, you felt a hand tap yours lightly. “Here” he said handing you a glass of water. Looking up, you took the glass and sipped the cool water. He sat back on the chair opposite, drinking his own, gently placing it on the small table between you. “I don’t understand, why that’s a bad thing?” he shook his head “I’ve been much the same, I quite like it” he sighed.   
Silence came across the conversation as you began to wrestle with telling Taron the truth. You looked at him, he was such a good guy, your heart begged you to trust him. But you had already seemed a little temper and while you knew it was normal, you knew your reaction to it was not and that was not fair on Taron.  
After some time, Taron sat forward “Look, I am a big boy and if this is really what you want, then fine” he spoke softly “But I don’t think you do? Y/N Whatever it is that you think you have to protect me from, I promise I can deal with it” he reached for your hand and for a moment, all you wanted to do was give in, to trust and to let him in. But images of all the people who had said the same things, only when it came down to it, it was easy to talk the talk, no one had managed to walk the walk.   
Standing up, you moved to the door way as Taron quickly did the same, confused “ That’s easy for you to say Taron” you looked at him, taking him in, gulping you turned to leave. Running ahead of you and blocking the way, Taron shouted making you jump “No!” shocked by the sound he had made as its echoed in the tall room and reacting to your jump “Sorry, shit Y/N please” he pleaded grabbing your arms and looking into your eyes, you shrunk from his touch. Seeing fear in your eyes he let go “Hey, its ok” he said softly “What did you think I was going to do?” his face was full of worry and angst.   
Now you felt the anger begin to rise, frustrated tears loosening and drifting down your cheeks. Stepping back “God damn it” you yelled “ Taron, THIS is what I am trying to protect you from, why can’t you just get that, why couldn’t you just say ok and move on” you shouted angrily, wiping the tears aggressively from your face and sniffing hard, coughing “ I am a fucking Mess Taron, I am scared and I am emotional and I am a bloody nightmare” you continued “I have lost everyone I care about to my stupid fucking bollocks and I will not put you through it, I like you too much” you trailed off. Taron stood still, taking in all that was in front of him, you could see he was itching to approach you, but something was holding him back. It was enough for your brain to interpret it as rejection, your evil inner critic telling you that this was exactly what you thought, he would think when he saw you in all your realness looking toward the door you took a step. But before you could take another Taron had moved in front of you, taking you into his arm and squeezing you as tight as you would allow, Fighting the hug you felt so undeserving of you, said what you had told no one and the words seemed to just spill out. “I was abused. I was… I was fucking raped” you stopped. Tears now becoming wracking sobs as you broke down. Taron continued to hold you tight, silently he moved, taking your hand and leading you to his bedroom.  
Leading you to the bed he sat you down and knelt in front of you. Tears were trailing down his face to as he moved you both to lay on the bed, his arms enveloping you in a strong hug. He stroked your hair and you remained in his embrace, in silence. Taron hoping that all he needed to say was being expressed without words. After some time, he spoke gently “I do not think you have told anyone that, before have you?” he said “no” you breathed. “Thank you” he responded “Thank you for trusting me Y/N” he moved so you were making eye contact. “You amaze me Y/N how strong you are? Holding onto that on your own” you swallowed unable to know how to react to the compliment. “but you aren’t alone anymore, ok?” his lip curling into a small smile “You will not ever be alone again, ok. I’m here and going nowhere” he said firmly, before you could speak he placed two fingers on your lips “I get why you said what you did, but I’m in this with you, whether you like it or not” he said moving his fingers back up to stroke your hair. You closed your eyes, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Safe.


	32. Bear Pit

Waking up alone was miserable, but something that you knew you would need to get used to. Your hand automatically reaching to the empty side of the bed and stroking the mattress where you wished Taron lay. The sheets were clean, and no smell remained from him, as it usually did. Sighing heavily, you closed your eyes.   
Pushing back the duvet, you got up. Determined not to wallow in self-pity. Picking up the phone you re-read lasts nights message of goodnight, your smile saddened, and you sighed another heavy sigh.  
You knew you wouldn’t hear from Taron today; he was in interviews and promotion all day and into the evening. But it was still lockdown in the UK making it frustratingly difficult to distract yourself and keep busy. You had an online singing lesson booked for the afternoon, so you had decided to spend the morning rehearsing. The hardest was the evening and night. You had spent a reasonable time as a singleton, but living with flatmates and had never lived entirely alone, it was not a situation you delighted in.   
You were frustrated at yourself for not taking up the offer of staying with Taron’s family when lockdown came into play, not wishing to burden Lisa with another person to think of. But now you yearned for a bit of female company, to lose yourself in the imaginative play with the girls or just not hear the silence. Shouting over to Alexa you filled the room with music, making you feel a little better. Music always had a great power over your mood and loved the way it could lift you out of a bad day.  
The morning went quickly, you rehearsed your track a few times, and felt you had it down, so had started looking at another. Had a quick coffee and checked social media, looking at all the updates on Taron, made you smile and reading the comments you were glad to see that apart from the odd troll response, it was all positive. Knowing how much Taron over thought things, you liked to keep an eye out for anything you knew could blow up his insecurities, ready to provide him with the support you knew he needed to bring him back to a more realistic view of things. But today nothing stood out to you.   
The singing lesson went well, and your teacher had even suggested an amateur session she thought you could have a go in. So, before you let the nerves kick in you were in the middle of completing the application form, when you noticed an email notification showing on the laptop. Clicking over you saw an email from Taron, the subject box empty. “Not a good sign”, you thought.  
Opening the email, your initial concern was accurate. All in capital letters, was a ranting ream of expletives. Taron was unimpressed by the fact that he had not heard from you all morning, looking at the clock you became annoyed, it was only 3o’clock. You instinctively knew that something more than you not being in contact was probably going on. Deciding that whatever was in the rest of the email was likely going to change, you picked up your phone.  
12 missed calls flashed at you. You dialled Taron’s number and readied yourself for the on slaught. You weren’t wrong about Taron’s mood “ Hello, who is this?” he began “ I mean do I even know you?” he said sarcasm dripping from his tongue “I mean I am only supposed to be the love of your life” he spat “Why would you bother calling or texting me?” he continued, you sat in silence letting him finish his rant and to blow off steam. Finally, the phone went silent “Sorry” came a quieter voice. “What happened baby?” you asked. You heard Taron sigh so heavily that it muffled the phone mic. “I want to come home…” Taron trailed off “I miss you” he said with yet another sigh. “Why do you want to come home… I miss you too, but I thought things were going well, you’re going down so well” you replied. “I am?” he questioned “All these bloody reporters keep asking me to bloody sing, like I am some fucking performing bear” he huffed “I mean I didn’t mind it with rocket man, after all it was all part of the film” he added as you listened carefully, able to read between the lines “ I play a fucking mobster, who orders the rape and murder of people and they want me to bloody sing!” He was clearly pissed off. “Taron…” you started slowly, “listen to me” he sighed again. “ ok” he said quietly “Just because they want you to sing, doesn’t mean they aren’t taking you seriously” you heard Taron was not convinced “ How many times have told you that your voice is something else and all it is, is that people want to keep hearing it, I mean obviously these interviews are not the right place to ask you. It’s not relevant to the job you’re trying to do. But that’s on them, they need to buck up their journalism skills babe” you continued, hoping you were getting through “ I mean your status is built on the rocket man performance and that’s maybe why some people will come and see this one, because of you and if rocket man is what they are used, I suppose its automatic to want to see more of the same… try and see it as a way to sell the film, sell yourself babe” you heard a chuckle down the phone and realised what you said “Well you know what I mean, I don’t mean literally babe… you are all mine”   
Taron audibly stretched and another sigh came down the line, this time less stressed sounding. “ See this is why I needed to talk to you” he complained “You know just how to untie my brain y/n” you were sure he was smiling now “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you called” “ No I’m sorry, I was being a dick” he replied. “Maybe a little” you teased “No, no I can take it, I’m not going to fight you on that” he said still sounded a little dejected. “Taron, I miss you too, but it won’t be long” you tried to hide the wobble in your voice, your emotions fighting to free themselves. The last thing you wanted was to add to Taron’s worries by admitting how hard you were finding it all. “12 days” he said sounding sad “Oi” you tried to sound upbeat “Only…12 days” you said “11 at midnight” you tried, raising a laugh.  
“I will video call you once I’m done baby ok” he said as you heard him being called in the background. “ I have to go back to the bear pit” he sighed again “Ok Taz, but baby do me a favour ok?” you asked “ anything” he replied “ keep that chiselled, sexy chin up.. ok?” you smiled picturing his face. You were pleased to hear him laugh too “So now chins are sexy” he laughed “Hey, everything about you is sexy to me sweets” you replied “Everything?” Taron mocked. Leaning into the mic, with your huskiest voice you answered “Every fucking thing” raising a proper laugh, that you both loved hearing and hated, only because you missed him so much.


	33. Paging Dr T

The phone buzzed again, looking at it, you sighed. It was another one from Taron asking you to come over after work, you both had the next two days off and it did make sense. But you were exhausted, you felt rubbish and when you looked at your reflection in the tube window, you groaned. To top it off, you had that lovely womanly gift everyone receives once a month. It was only recently that the two of you got together and you were still at that hot and heavy stage. The idea of being able to be so close to him, but stopped by mother nature, made you think bath and bed was a better idea.  
“Sorry, babe I think I’m going to head home, not feeling great” you typed, feeling guilty and a bit sad. But you could still see him tomorrow and maybe a little space would be good. You keep trying to convince yourself. “Oh ... Ok” was all that you received from Taron in reply. “Damn” you tutted, “now I’ve pissed him off” you thought chucking the phone in a pocket and got up to leave the train. Popping your earbuds in you pressed play on your pop playlist, filling your ears with me good old classics. The station was not far from your little flat and you were soon turning the key and entering the cold dark hallway. You flicked the light and twirled the dial on the thermostat. Plonking your handbag on the floor and hanging up your coat. You walked into the little bedroom and kicked off your heels, dropping onto the bed. You sighed thinking about Taron and whether to go over after all. Hormones playing you up, you, you felt the tears welling in your eyes, but stopped yourself ‘”ALEXA play Spotify” you called, the music from your ear pods began filling the little flat at full volume. You allowed the music to wash over you and get into your bones, jumping up dancing and singing along, “I wanna kiss the bride!” you sand along , getting into the song fully, letting the day and all its stress release. Pulling off your tights and work skirt to the music, you pulled out a comfy set of PJs. Throwing your clothes in the corner, you pulled of your top and bra, swinging it into the pile and pulling on your warm dressing gown.  
You looked at your phone, it was flashing Taron’s name. “Alexa, pause” you yelled and there was silence. “ Hey T” you said sheepishly “ At last” he huffed “ Come to the door” you walked to the front door , pulling it open a wet and pretty fed up Taron stood, he pushed passed you into the hallway shaking himself like a shaggy dog, he pulled off his coat and placed it on your radiator, kicking his trainers off and turning back to you with one of his trademark smiles. Leaning forward he kissed you lightly on the lips. That is when you saw his hands were full, he was carrying two carrier bags in one hand and a holdall in the other. “Jesus Y/N that music! I was banging on that bloody door for an age” he said walking into the lounge. You followed completely perplexed. Before you could speak, he began again “Right, so I was, I admit gutted when I got your text” putting the bags down next to the sofa, he moved nearer and took your hands. “Then I thought, if the mountain won’t come to Mohammed then the mountain must… not that I am calling you a mountain or…” he trailed off. Looking at your stunned expression he laughed “Sorry, I am a bit hyper aren’t I…. ok Taron calm down” he said to himself, making you laugh. “Right, so when I said I was to tired to come to you, you thought you’d come here” despite being secretly pleased, you were a tad annoyed that he had just turned up expecting you to be ok with it. Seeing you were a bit miffed his face dropped. “Did I cock up?” he said biting his lip “Was this wrong?” he asked. You looked at the disappointment in his eyes and any annoyance disappatd. Shaking your head, you sat down, patting the sofa. Taron following your lead sat too. “I am glad you are here” you said “But?” Taron replied “But” you continued “ I am really not any good company I don’t think, I am really tired, I ache and I look a mess T, I’m sorry… and I have my period” you blushed “so we can’t.. do anything”   
Taron looked down, as if your words had hurt. He shook his head “ well, firstly I didn’t realise you thought I was the type of man who is concerned with getting some every time we see each other, or what you look like, partly because I will never see anything but beauty when I see you” he swallowed hard “ and secondly “ I came over to take care of you Y/N that’s what boyfriends do” Guilt ran through you and you reached out a hand and placed it on his knee, he responded, taking your hand in his “ I am going to ignore what you have said” he told you, looking at out through his eyelashes , his head tilted sideways. “…because I know all your past partners have been complete shits” he smirked as you nodded. “lets start this again, you are going to choose a film and I will run you a bath, then we can order Chinese and while we watch the film, you are going to lay on my lap while I play with your hair, you can sleep or watch the film or we can talk, all I want is to be with you, nothing else” he smiled squeezing your hand. Moving closer to Taron you placed your forehead on his bicep, “I’m sorry, yes, please lets start again” she paused and looked up into his eyes “what?” he asked “What you got in them bags?” you asked making Taron chuckle, tapping his nose.   
Pouting at him, Taron bent down and kissed your nose. “come on, go choose a film” mock huffing you got up and headed to get the remote. While Taron disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door. You did not fancy anything in your collection, so decided on Netflix. Knocking on the door of the bathroom, you were told abruptly not to come in yet and not to peek, so chose to go and get the laptop set up I the bedroom to watch the film, that way if you feel asleep you were in the right place.  
“OK” a hot and sweaty Taron appeared in the bedroom doorway, “this way madam” he declared, holding out his hand. Taking it and allowing him to lead you to the bathroom. When you reached the door the most amazing smell hit you, looking at Taron he smiled like an excited child. Walking to the room, it was beautiful. Small candles were dotted all over, the light enough to see but giving off a beautiful ambience, the bath itself was apparently the source of the smell, three pink bath bombs were busy fizzing in the pink water, flower petals floated between sparkles of glitter. Alexa was playing a playlist the two of you had created of your favourite songs. Then you noticed a wine glass and a small bottle of rose sat at the side, a small heart shaped plate had a selection of white chocolates. You turned to Taron, he was beaming “Did I do good?” he asked throwing your arms round his neck, you kissed him. “Good? … Good? Taron this is awesome baby” he kissed you and for some time the two of you stood enjoying each other’s lips. “come on it’s getting cold” Taron said finally.  
Taron had told you to take your time and you were more than happy to do so, but after a short while you called to Taron, “ I’m lonely” you pouted “ keep me company” you smiled. He sat on the soft bathmat stretching out his legs, you shared your wine and chocolates and chatted about your respective days. Once you realised the heat had all but gone from the water, Taron watched you submerge yourself into it and sit up allowing you wet hair to trail down your back. A recognisable look came over Taron’s face as he coughed. Giving him a look “ I am a hot blooded male, c’mon” he smirked “ Just looking, don’t worry” he smiled cheekily “You know saving for later” you tutted and shook you head as he gestured a “What?” trying his best innocent look, which made to laugh out loud. Taron held the towel for you and wrapped you in it, holding you in am embrace “ You are gorgeous, you know that?” he said kissing you with some pressure. Coughing you broke away “damn Taron, this is why I didn’t want to come over” Taron looked confused and concerned “You are so irresistible, you have me wanting you so bad now!” Taron smirked “Shit Y/N sorry” he gave you a puppy dog look as if to say sorry.  
Taron was banished to the kitchen to order food and get all the crocks and cutlery, glasses etc while you got dressed. When he returned to the bedroom, he found you laid on your side in the bed, curled up in a ball eyes closed and clearly not feeling good at all. Taron quickly put the things he was carrying down and came to sit next to you, stroking you back. “Period Pain?” he asked Laying you head on his knee, you nodded. He stroked the back of your head, before kissing it gently. “Baby “he said quietly, lifting you head and placing a pillow on it. “I’ll be right back”. He ran out of the room and came back with one of the carrier bags from earlier. Looking at it confused, he poured the contents onto the bed. Tampons, Sanitary towels, pain relief, heat pads and a small soft toy fell onto the bed. “Right” he said “ I got whatever I could find, my mam had a hard time with hers, so I have a bit on idea of what might help” A grin spread across your face, “ I love you” you said before thinking. Suddenly realising what you said you tried to look anywhere but at T. But two hands steadied your face “I love you to” Taron replied gently, placing his lips gently on yours. “Now lets get you comfy” he smiled Nodding gratefully as he placed the hot water bottle on your stomach and reached to the glass of water he had set on the side, “Here have this, its Nurofen, better than paracetamol for the pain” he told you “of course Dr T” you said with a smile. “Dr T?” “Dr Egerton if you please, shall I take your temperature, you look hot” he said raising an eyebrow.


	34. Hot Dog

Hot dog  
This was it, this was the thing. Heading down the A44 toward Aberystwyth, Sun shining, blue sky and nothing to do for 2 whole weeks. The best thing though, you thought smiling, was that guy right next to me. Smiling, and sighing audibly you watched his hands lightly holding the steering wheel, finger tips tapping on the leather. His hands barely staying put, as his hands acted along animatedly with the song playing as you sang along.  
“I’m glad my one audience member is enjoying herself" he smirked, leaning over and squeezing your knee. “Come on.. this isn’t a solo you know, where are those sick harmonies I’m used to?”  
It had become an ’in' joke amongst his and your friends, just how musically in sync you both were, so much so that your nickname of ‘Sonny and Cher' was still being used despite being together for 3 years. One of the first things you had done, on being let loose in his flat, had been check out the vinyl. Insisting on getting it loaded up immediately.   
Nothing made you and Taron happier than chucking on a good old swing or Motown album, throwing shapes and pulling crazy faces as you acted out the lyrics. Then there were the evenings when Taron would sneak on some Sinatra or Dean Martin pulling you close and making you feel like a goddess of the silver screen, from that golden age of cinema.  
“…I gotta be cool, relax …” he crowned, joining in at the chorus, you let yourself go. Watching the trees speed by. Your heart swelled with peace and the peace of it all. It wasn’t long until constitution hill appeared on the horizon, a favorite place of yours since Taron had shown you the sights of the home town he was immensely proud of and cherished. “I'm gonna drop you off at mum’s, if that’s okay? said Taron and he lowered the volume a couple of levels. “I will drop our bags at the flat and I need to. Run a couple of errands” he said matter of factly. Raising an eye brow “Do these ‘Errands' include the pub with the lads by any chance?” you questioned. “like I would do that?” he replied in mock innocence. You laughed “yeah as if". Pulling up in front of the house, Rosie and Mari came running out to greet you both.  
“Hey girls” cried Taron, smiling a broad smile “Can you quit growing while I’m gone? You’re gonna be taller than me soon..” he quipped pulling them into a group hug and kissing the two girls on each of their heads, “Did you miss me?” he asked and the girls shook their heads “oh really??” he responded “What even these..” and with that Taron chased the two giggling girls around the garden trying his best to tickle them, every now and again faking a fall or trip, making the girls squeal. “ Hello Cherry" said Tarons mum Tina as she came out toward the car, hugging you warmly. “Hiya" you smiled back, I see he's in ‘that’ sort of mood" she remarked, as Taron walked over and gave his mum a big hug, “hello Mum, missed you” he grinned. “come on let’s get a brew” said Tina mentioning everyone in the house” “ah” stopped Taron turning to his mum, “oh yes" she nodded “you have something to do" she smiled at Taron, who simply grinned looking suspicious. He quickly kissed you and climbed back into the car, leaning in the window “what are you up to?” You asked. Starting the car Taron tapped the side of his nose with his finger, before driving off.  
Inside, you chatted with Tina and the girls about school, the girls dancing successes and the usual chit chat. Tina had been right lipped about what Tarons mysterious errand could be, but reassured it wasn’t anything bad.  
What felt like hours later, you finally saw the familiar car pull up in the drive, it was always wonderful spending time with Tina and the family, having none of your own, it felt like you had something you had missed out on. They were always so warm and supportive. Tina and you speaking daily had leant Taron to pouting and claiming you spoke more than he did.  
But you were beginning to feel ready for a bath and your PJs. Taron went straight to the kitchen, rather than the front room, so you got up to join him, as you approached the kitchen, Taron appeared suddenly and panicked, shooing you back to the lounge.   
Chuckling to returned to the sofa and started scrolling on your mobile. It wasn’t long however before Tina and the girls excitedly entered the room, “Tell her to close her eyes" Taron called from the hallway. Dutifully, you complied “Mari, Rosie that’s you two too, or you will give the game away" he continued. You sighed impatient, “Ok ok c'mon" you called. Tarons voice was suddenly close as he placed something in your hands “ok” he whispered into your ear. As your hands felt something, soft and warm wriggle in your hands. Opening your eyes, you took in the sight before you.   
In your hands was the smallest and most adorable dachshund puppy. As the tears sprung to your eyes, the girls let out squeals, oohs and ahhhs. “omg" you mouthed unable to speak, “what did you do?” you looked at Taron a look of pride on your face. “So what do you think" he said. The girls exploded in chatter, cuddling their brother and petting the pup. Tina took it from my hands as tears over took you. Standing up and pulling you into a hug, “I hope those are happy tears" he asked. Nodding into his shoulder, you wiped the tears away.  
“So” Taron explained “You have been obsessed with sausage dogs for forever, but worried about leaving it alone if we had one, so I spoke to Mum and we came up with an idea. We agreed that he could stay with mum and the girls, down here when we are away and with us at the flat the rest of the time" Tina nodded, as you sat with girls and fussed with the puppy. “He’s just perfect” you smiled, “   
“He needs a name" Rosie said, “I know exactly what to call him" you replied ‘Eddie' you said looking up at Taron, Grinning “oh god" sighed Tina as Taron pulled his iconic Eddie face “I thought we'd seen the back of him" she laughed.


End file.
